Two Lives
by Love Begets Love
Summary: Bella was a nerd at school but she left when Edward picked on her too much.She comes back with another side of her.A popstar side.They're best friends but he's too dumb to realize the resemblance of his favorite singer, Natalie, and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Hey, there! I'm Bailee in case you didn't know. So, how are ya? LOL. I'm just a wee bit hyper. If you like humor and romance and sadness and more humor all in one package? Here it is! Heh. I warned you I was hyper. OH! And I do not own Twilight. The lovely and radiant Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Summary: Bella is a nerd at school. But there is another side of her. A popstar side. Edward picks on her all the time when she goes to Forks. He's too dumb to realize the resemblance of his favorite singer, Natalie, and Bella. Alice and Rosalie are the only people who know but what happens whenever someone can't keep their mouth shut?**

Chapter 1

"And they turn me on when they take it off, when they take it off. Everybody take it off," I sang as best as I could.

"Good night, San Diego!" I yelled.

The crowd roared with cheers. I grinned like I ate the canary instead of the cat. I gave them one of my signature rock on signs. I love my fans. "Dad? Mom? Can I do autographs for them?"

"No. We... have to go because we...Uhh... Inrolled you back into Forks Highschool," Dad said not looking at me.

My face paled. "I-I-I need to sit down. Forks? No! I was bullied and beaten all the time. I can't!"

"Bella! Alice and Rosalie will be right by your side! And you were going through puberty," Mom assured.

"I'll try it but I won't like it. And if I still get picked on by the Edward Masen kid, I'm kicking his ass."

"That's my girl!" Dad yelled.

"Now, let's get out of here before they start letting anyone out. Rosalie! Alice! Hurry!" Mom ordered.

"When do I start?"

"In one day. Which is Monday. Tomorrow you get all unpacked and settled. We had everyone moving our stuff whenever we walked out the door. You should see the house! It's so beautiful!" Mom gushed.

"Well, that's nice."

"To Forks!" Alice shrieked.

"Already?" I asked.

"Yes. I payed the movers extra to get the stuff in there faster," Dad said.

I groaned. "Calm down, Bells. It'll be okay. I can kick anyone's ass anywhere. And Edward seemed to have died down on his mean streak," Rosalie whispered.

I wanted to take my wig off. My hair was already falling out. I took it off once I got into the car. I looked at the wig. It was red with hints of black. It was cute but it made me sweat. I sighed. School. That will be hell. I rememeber it from when I was 14. It sucked. I hope it'll be good this year and if it doesn't work I'll go somewhere else. Maybe. Okay, probably not. My dad is very stubborn. Then again so am I. But I'd have Rose and Alice on his side including mom. And mom is very scary whenever she wants to be.

I quickly fell asleep in between Rose and Alice. My best friends. Too soon I was woken up by being carried to the house. "Dad?" I murmured.

"Go to sleep, Bells," He whispered.

I tried to nod my head but it didn't work out all that well. I fell asleep again. I heard the pitter patter of Alice walking around the house. I'm glad they would get to live with us. I looked at my clock. 10:00am.

I decided to get up because I can't eat breakfast after noon. It's just weird. And breakfast is my favorite meal. I ran downstairs to find a big ass buffet type thing. "I made you breakfast!" Alice squealed.

"Wow. A little over the top as always," Rosalie chuckled coming into the room.

Alice pouted and said,"Well, I guess you don't want this then."

"NO!" I shouted.

I ran towards the food and put loads of stuff on my plate. "Looks like superstar sensation, Natalie, has a big appetite. Imagine what E! News would say. Natalie is pregnant?" Rose joked.

I glared at her. "Food, food, food. I love food. Fooooooooooodddd!"

She rolled her eyes and made a small plate for herself. "Rosie, Rosie, Rosie. What am I going to do with you? You need to eat more! I can see it now. Superstar sensation's, Natalie, best friend, Rosalie, is anorexic. That is what E! News is going to say."

She huffed and got two more slices of bacon. I shook my head, smiling. Alice grabbed whatever could fit on two plates. For a small fairy-like person, she can eat a lot. I looked at my plate. I had four slices of bacon, a handful of scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast, and a pancake. YUMMY!

I stuffed my face and soon I was so full it hurt to breathe. "We should watch Jennifer's Body!" Alice suggested.

"Okay," Rose and I agreed.

I mean, after all, I heard it was funny. "Woah. Thought this was a comedy!" Rose whispered.

"Don't change it! It's good!" I said.

I stared at the screen in horror whenever I saw Jennifer all bloody and puking black crap up. "Are you scared?" Megan Fox's character asked in Amanda Siefreid's character's ear.

Amanda's character nodded and Megan Fox's character left. "Okay! Turn it off!" I screamed.

"Bells! What's wrong?" My dad asked coming down the stairs.

"I thought Jennifer's Body was supposed to be a comedy!" I replied in hysterics.

"You let her watch that?" Dad looked at Alice and Rose.

"I didn't know it was scary so I said yes. Blame Alice!" Rose cried.

"I thought it looked good and I wouldn't be able to watch it by myself," Alice shrugged.

"Rose! Let's get her!" I gasped.

I threw on my shoes and nodded at Rosalie. "3,2,1!" She counted.

Alice squealed and she ran off as fast as she could. Somehow, we ran all the way to town. I was out of breath and my legs were burning but I needed the exercise anyways.

Alice being Alice ran into a shoe department. "Where is she?" I asked.

"OMG! THE NEW JIMMY CHOOS!"

"Found her," Rose muttered.

I laughed. "Bella? Can I buy them? Please? Please? Please! Pppppllllleeeaaassee?" She asked.

"Alice, I'm not in charge of you. Buy them," I chuckled.

"I am buying you a pair. And of course Rosie a pair too!" Alice squealed.

Rose smiled and rolled her eyes. "As long as I don't have to pay for them," Rose said.

Alice bought our sizes and payed for them. "So... You guys want to do some sight seeing?" I asked.

They agreed. We saw all the cute small houses, shopped, and got ice cream. When I was finished, I saw a little girl crying. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I was walking and my mommy went inside and somehow I got here," The girl managed to get out.

"Well, I'm Bella. That's Rose and Alice behind me. What's your name?"

"Anna," She sniffled.

"We're gonna help you find your mommy," I smiled.

I took her hand and Rosalie took the other while Alice held the bags. "I don't like this arrangement," Alice muttered.

"That's mostly all your stuff," Rose snapped.

"It's only 5 bags. You've carried more," I reminded her.

She sighed and kept quiet. We went through the town asking her if this was her house. She always said no. Then, we got to a very beautiful house. It was as pretty as mine! I knocked on the door and a woman answered. "Anna! I was so worried! How many times do I have to tell you not to run off without mommy?"

"A couple," Anna sniffled.

"Thank you for bringing her back. I don't what could have happened to her if you guys haven't found her."

"Anna!" a voice yelled.

"Let's go watch Spongebob!" someone else declared.

"Yay!" Anna cheered.

"I'm Esme. And you are?"

"Bella Swan," I answered.

"I'm Alice Cullen."

"And I'm Rosalie Hale."

"Nice to meet you. Would you guys like to join me for a cup of tea? It's homemade," Esme said.

I looked over at Alice and she nodded. "Come in, come in. It's quite chilly isn't it? Then, again, when is it not cold in Forks?" Esme laughed.

I stepped inside. "Wow, you have a gorgeous home," Alice complemented.

"I decorated it myself," Esme blushed.

I looked in and saw three guys and Anna sitting on the couch. The familiar sound of Spongebob's voice came on. "Bella!" Anna squealed coming towards me.

"Hey, there," I smiled.

I picked her up and swung her around. She giggled. "Mom. Who are these people?"

"Bella Swan. Alice Cullen. Rosalie Hale," Esme said, introduced us.

"Edward Masen. And that's Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock."

"Masen?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Esme. We can't stay for tea. My, uh, dad wants me home so we can unpack," I apologized.

"Liar," Edward coughed.

My phone buzzed. It was Dad.

_Bells! We need to get ready for the concert! _

"Oh, gosh! It almost time for the concert!" Esme exclaimed.

"Yes! We get to go see Natalie!" Emmett yelled.

"Are you girls going?" Anna asked.

"No," Rose said.

"Awe. I wish. I'd like for you to see my favorite singer."

My heart melt. I was getting ready to say,"Awe," until Alice elbowed me in the ribs. "Ow!" I complained.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"There was a pain in my rib. Sorry," I replied.

"No need to be sorry, Bells. I can call you Bells, right?" Jasper questioned.

"Sure... Jazz.." I answered.

Jasper laughed and Edward stared at me... "Well, we really must be going," Alice said. "Thanks for the offer on the tea!"

I walked out the door and Edward followed. I sighed. "You know, it's not polite to stare."

"Um... Bella? How are we getting home?" Alice asked.

"Especially, with five shopping bags?" Rose added.

"We split them up and run," I shrugged.

"But I just ate ice cream!" Alice cried.

"Suck it up. Burn off the calories that the ice cream just gave you."

She nodded. "Let's run," Rose decided.

We ran home only stopping when we got intense pain somewhere-which happened six times. Three times were because of Alice, two for me, and one for Rose. "Hurry up!" My mom yelled.

"We're kinda off schedule! We were supposed to be on our way to Seattle by now!" Charlie informed.

"I'll get dressed fast and Alice and Rose can do my make up ASAP," I compromised.

I put on a white sparkley tank top with skinny jeans and a bunch of bracelets and necklaces. I put on some blue flats and sat down in front of a mirror. Alice did my make up while Rose put on my wig. We ran out into Rosalie's BMW while Mom and Dad went into their Soul and raced La Push where our limo was meeting us.

As I got into the limo, people started crowding around. It's like they've never seen a limo before. Well, they might not have. It's a small reservation. The driver sped to Seattle and I got out of the limo only to be blinded by cameras.

I'm glad I'm used to the noise and lights.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! I love writing this! Please, review! Sorry, if there are any mistakes! I'll update soon!**

**~Peace**

**Bailee!**


	2. AN BTW I'M SORRY

**I am sooooo sorry for the long wait and how this is just an a/n. I wrote the most amazing 2nd chapter (well, I think) and my computer tower crashed! My step dad is going to get me another one from the camper but I don't know when. And it probably won't be on there anymore. My whole memory will probably be gone. =( I had so much stuff that I hadn't even written down on paper yet. I'm seriously going to cry.. I also had Supernatural on there too. It's going to be a while till I can get another chapter up. I need to find a new notebook too so I could write the story from memory... Gosh... It was such a good chapter. *tears* I'm sorry my computer is a big dummy. I should throw it out the window... I'm going to get Netbook (a laptop but without the dvd/cd player and cheaper) but it'll be somewhere around 6 and a half months... The thing is like $250 and I only have $120 and I only get $5 a week. I'll try my hardest to steal the computer from my brother but it'll be hard. Like I said I am sooo sorry. **

**Love, **

**Bailee**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. These songs are not mine. Firework and Thinking of You is by Katy Perry. Raise Your Glass is by Pink. Bring Me To Life is by Evanescence. Emergency is by Paramore. Freak The Freak Out is by Victoria Justice. The dream that's in there is a real dream. I had it a few nights ago. But it was with different people. Thank you guys for waiting on this long wait. My computer crashed. I want to chuck it out the window. I am currently on my brother's laptop. We should all have a moment of silence to thank him... Okay, silence is over. Thank you guys for reviewing. Read and review! And on that note begin!**

**BTW! I wrote this chapter in 1 day. You guys should be proud of mee! I wanted to do it because I made you guys wait long enough! And well, I had the computer in my hands.. Lol.**

Chapter 2

I signed a few autographs, blew some kisses, and waved until my bodyguards, Bill and Mitch, pushed me along. Mom, Dad, Alice, and Rosalie went behind the building so no one would see them and blow my cover. I was off to the side and looked out. My heart almost stopped. Edward Masen. I knew they were coming I just didn't know it would be these good of seats.

Rose appeared behind me and saw who I was looking at. "Be-Natalie, don't fret. He's just a face in the crowd. Go out there and sing as good as you always do."

Then, a dude announced me to come onto stage. I took a deep breath. He's just a guy. He doesn't even know I'm Natalie. I'm fine. Besides if he picks on me again Rose will beat him into a pulp. I stepped out onto the stage and waved. "What's up, Seattle?"

A roar of applause replied. "You guys ready to have some fun?"

Another roar came back from them. "This is Firework!"

I sang that song and they loved it. I smiled. "Thinking Of You!"

More screams. "Raise Your Glass!"

The fans absolutely loved that one. "Bring Me To Life!"

"Emergency!"

"Freak The Freak Out!"

I sang a bunch of my old songs because we haven't practiced any of the other newer songs. I laughed as the audience yelled it out. This is what I'm supposed to do, I thought. The concert ended and as I said goodnight Emmett jumped out on stage and ran to me screaming my name. "Natalie! It's wonderful to be in your presence, it truely is! I love your work!"

"Um.. Thanks.."

"OH! YOU TALKED TO ME! OMG! I THINK I'M GOING TO FAINT!"

"No! Don't do that! So.. You know my name, what's yours?"

"Emmett McCarty at your service!"

I giggled. "OMG! SHE LAUGHED AT ME! ME! YOU ARE A GODDESS!"

He bent down and started to bow at my feet. "Hey! Emmett! I'm a regular person. Nothing to be bowed down at."

"SHE SAID MY NAME! SHE KNOWS IT!"

"Hey! Natalie! I can see it now once I give this to my newspaper boss! Natalie is so spoiled she thinks she royal!" a guy said while taking a picture of me.

"HEY! Do you want me to beat him up? I can if you want!"

"No, Em, it's fine. As long as I know it's not true, it'll be fine." 

"You are amazing!"

"So, Em... Do you want some free stuff?"

"YES!"

"I'm going to hold your hand because it gets wild in here. Don't freak out."

He nodded. I entertwined my hand with his and I heard him whisper," Emmett, don't freak. You told her you wouldn't. Be a man."

I laughed. I bulldozed through the sea of people and saw my dressing room. I hope Alice and Rose saw that Emmett was with me otherwise they'd come in without wigs and let someone find out my secret. Thankfully, they were in wigs and looked different. What they were doing shocked me. They were playing Go Fish. "OOOH! I wanna play Goldfish! Natalie! Can I play Goldfish?" Emmett asked.

"It's Go Fish," Rose glared.

"Oh.. Can I play?"

"No. We just finished, actually," Rose muttered.

"I'll be in the car, Nat.. Max, you coming?" She continued.

"Yeah," Alice replied.

They walked out. "What's up their butts?" Emmett questioned.

"PMS." 

"Ohhh... What's that?"

"Ask the people you were standing with."

"So you noticed me?"

"Yes. Because I saw your shirt."

I thought fast and that was the first thing that came to mind. His shirt read: I may be fat but you're ugly and I can diet. I giggled. "Oh, God! I'm sorry if it's offensive! It was a dare! Maybe that's why that chick didn't like me... Hmm..."

"No, it's not offensive to me. It's pretty funny. Aria doesn't like shirts that say that. I don't know why."

"I just texted my brothers to come to the dressing room if that's okay."

"What are their names?"

"Edward Masen is the one with the bedhead and Jasper Whitlock is the one with the southern accent. We are really brothers because we were adopted. Well, Jazz and I were." 

"Oh."

I grabbed some of the stuff and a bag and gave it to him. His eyes lit up. Jasper and Edward showed up behind Emmett. "What's up, bruthas?"

"God, Em! That was so funny!" Jazz laughed.

"We got it all on tape too! It's going to be put on Youtube and Facebook," Edward chuckled.

"What? No, you can't put that on there! We have like a million friends on Facebook and there are trillions of people on Youtube."

"Well, you had to jump up on stage. Plus, a ton of other people saw it and this concert was taped," Jazz said.

"All of them are filmed," I answered, icily. "And that was the sweetest thing a fan has ever done for me."

I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed Emmett on the cheek. "I'M NEVER WASHING THIS CHEEK AGAIN!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You know, I was going to run on stage for you, too," Edward said.

"And when were you planning on doing it?" I asked.

"Umm..."

"Exactly."

Bill and Mitch appeared. "Natalie. We've got to go. Your mom said something about tomorrow being a big day. And I'd hurring cause Max doesn't like waiting," Mitch informed.

"Oh. Tell them I'll be there in 5!" 

Bill left while Mitch stayed. "Well, I guess I got to go. Pleasure of seeing you guys. Drive home safely."

"The pleasure is ours, Natalie," Edward smiled while taking my hand to kiss it.

I blushed and ushered them out. I locked the door and ran to the car. "You said you'd be here in 5! Not 8!"

"Well, I'm sorry Edward kissed my hand and I was shocked!"

"What?" Rose seethed.

"Eww!" Alice shrieked.

"I know! And Rose, don't start yelling at me. I wasn't in control."

I yawned. "Bells! Thanks for making me yawn!" Alice said.

"You're welcome!"

Rose rolled her eyes.

Alice said something but I didn't catch it. I was falling asleep. I heard the engine stop so I got out. Dad steered me to the house but I still fell a few times. He ended up carrying me to my room. "God, Bells. I can't wait to see your drunk. You'll be falling over all the time."

I think I laughed. I don't know. Once my head hit that pillow I was out cold.

_Dream_

_I was 14 again and Mom wanted me to drive her car home. I didn't have time to reply because she jumped out the window. I gasped. I took the wheel and just steered. I saw a tree in front of me but I couldn't find the break. I ran straight through it. Rose came out yelling at me. We somehow got the car home. I started crying and told Mom. She left the house. _

_I heard an evil laugh after that. I hid in my closet but someone found me. The witch and Edward started to wrap me up with wrapping paper. I'm screaming,"Noo!" _

_Alice was trying to unwrap me. Edward suddenly stopped and started helping Alice. There were layers and layers of paper on me. Once the paper was all the wya on me and I wasn't visible I would be dead. Edward took off the last piece and the witch went POOF! Edward fell on top of me and we looked into each others' eyes. We were about to kiss._

I woke up because I heard my alarm clock. I looked at the clock and it was 5am. My eyes popped out of my head. I got up and went to my balcony. I dropped it. I curled back up in my bed. I was almost asleep when I heard another alarm and another and another.

I screamed.

I grabbed my bat and Mom, Dad, Rose, and Alice walked in. I was hitting every alarm clock I could find. "Not a morning person I can see," Alice presumed.

I turned around and threw a clock at her. She ducked and ran yelling. Once I made sure there were no more alarm clocks I went back to bed. Then, I smelled food. 

I got up and followed the scent. "Bacon, eggs, french toast, and orange juice," I muttered.

"You forgot toast and butter," Alice said.

I think I was drooling. "Bells! You have such a big appetite!" Rose laughed.

"Shut it, Blondie!" I replied.

"No, Ali, she is not a morning person," Rosalie smiled.

Alice giggled. Mom and Dad chose not to say anything. I smiled as I ate. "Bell, since I made the breakfast and you're done eating it, I get to do your make up! Renee said I could!" Alice squealed.

"MOM!"

"Sorry! She gave me the puppy dog eyes!"

I groaned. "Tell ya what. If you let me do your make up I'll let you pick out your own clothes!" Alice promised.

"No."

"Come on, kid! I'm negotiating here! Fine! You get to sleep while I do it too!"

"Okay."

Alice jumped up and down for 5 minutes or so. "Shit! We only have an hour and 45 minutes left!" 

I rolled my eyes. Only Alice. "Go get your clothes!"

I went to the bathroom first and brushed my teeth and my hair. I ran to my closet and went to my popstar closet. I knew if I picked from my regular closet she would've sent me back up. I found a black skirt and blue 2 inched heels with a crazy colored shirt. I put them on and added a black jacket to match. I frowned. A lot of my cleavage was showing. I guess I'm going to have to deal with that because this outfit is awesome.

I walked to Alice's room. "About time." 

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Alice," I said sarcastically.

"You better be."

I laughed as I sat down. Rose was doing something with my hair. I don't know what. I put in my headphones and fell asleep to King Of Anything by Sara Bareilles. "Bella!" 

I jumped up making my iPod Touch fall onto the ground. "You're done!" Alice exclaimed.

They turned me around so I could look in the mirror. My hair was straightened and I had some of it pulled back into a clippie. My eyes were smoky and my lips were red. "I didn't add any blush because you do that all by yourself." 

As if on cue, I blushed. What a shocker. I looked beautiful. "Thank you guys."

I hugged them. I looked at the clock and saw that we have 10 minutes left. "And before you freak out about us not having enough time to get ready, we did. We woke up earlier than you," Rose said.

I nodded. No wonder they looked like they stepped out of a magazine this morning at breakfast. "Let's go to school!" Alice yelled.

Rosalie and I looked at each other. Oh, boy. I really don't want to do this. Mom gave us our books and bookbags. We got in Rose's BMW and sped off after saying goodbye to Mom and Dad. Alice turned up the music. Well, whatdya know? My voice was on the radio. I was singing Freak The Freak Out. "Bells, that is like my favorite song. It's my ringtone," Rosalie gushed.

"I really like Firework. The lyrics meant so much! Can I be in the music video for that?" Alice asked.

"Sure," I answered.

The D.J. said,"That is the best song ever, Natalie. It's on the charts as number one!"

"WOO!" We all yelled.

Please Don't Go by Mike Posner came on. I love this song. After a few more songs, we pulled in to the school. We were on our way to the office when Anna came running up. I laughed and picked her up. "Hi, Anna! Did you enjoy the concert?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Especially the part where Emmett ran up on stage. It was funny," Anna giggled.

She was so cute with her innocent blue eyes and small button nose! "I bet it was," Rose said.

"Anna!" Esme scolded whilst coming to us.

"Sorry, Momma, but I saw Bella, Alice, and Rosalie and I wanted to see them!" 

"I'm sorry, girls!" Esme apologized.

"It's okay. She's adorable!" I smiled.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett came running. "We lost her! We don't know where she is!" Edward huffed.

"Oh, hi, Anna!" Emmett breathed.

"ANNA?" The boys asked at the same time.

I stiffled a laugh. "Think it's funny?" Emmett questioned.

"Maybe," I answered.

"I'll show you funny!" 

"You already did. I see a big teenager with a Natalie shirt, bracelet, and necklace looking for his little sister who is right in front of him. What part of that isn't funny?"

He looked at me mischieviously. Uh oh.. I put Anna down. He picked me up and started spinning me around. I just realized something. I'm in a skirt! "Emmett! Put me down! I'm in a skirt!"

"Oh... Sorry.."

He dropped me. Thank God Edward caught me... Wait. Edward? Awe, shit! Now, I'm going to have to owe him. "Clumsy. Just how I always remembered you," Edward laughed.

I glared. "Well, are you going to put me down or what? We're getting stared at."

"Or what."

He was still carrying me. "So, you aren't going to put me down?" 

"No. You're too clumsy. I'm carrying you to the office."

"Because Emmett dropped me. Who won't fall if someone drops you?"

"Well, I Iand on my feet. You were going to land on your ass."

Where was Alice and Rosalie when you needed them? I looked. They were talking to Emmett and Jasper! Seriously? The one time I need saving they're doing googly eyes with someone? Dammit! I sighed. "Giving up so easily, Isabella?"

"It's Bella."

"As I recall, you always wanted Isabella when we were younger."

"I've changed so I would like for you to call me Bella."

"Yes, you have changed."

"Edward? Why are you holding a student?" Someone asked.

"She's very clumsy."

"Oh. Is she new? I don't remember her face."

"Bella Swan," I said before Edward could.

"Very well. Here are your papers, Bella. Have a wonderful day."

"Thank you."

I smiled at her. She seems nice for a teacher person. Her name was Ms. Jaine. "Can you put me down?"

"Fine."

He took my schedule out of my hands and compared them. He grinned. "We have trig, biology, english, lunch, spanish, music, and gym together."

"Isn't that all the subjects?"

"You bet." 

"Oh, God. I'm going to end up killing meself before the day is over."

"Good luck with that. Let me walk you to our next class, m'lady."

"When did you become a smooth talker? And nice for that matter?"

"When you left, I was upset. I thought it was my fault so I straightened out my ways."

"Why would you be upset?"

"Well, I had a crush on you."

"Cause that's believable. No. I know why. You didn't have anyone else to pick on."

"That too but," I glared at him,"I'm kidding. Can't you take a joke?"

"No, I can't. Because all of your bullying were just jokes. Or at least what you said."

"A guy normally picks on a girl when they like them. Don't you watch movies?"

"Edward, that's the 5 year-old way. You were 13."

"I know. I wasn't a very bright kid."

"You can say that again."

He was getting agravated. He pinched his nose. "Can't we at least be friends?"

I didn't have an answer. We walked in as the same time the teacher did. I gave him my slip and sat down in the back. Edward sat next to me. He handed me a list of what we went over already this year. Okay. I did all this stuff. We did a few problems in our notebooks. A folded up piece of paper landed in front of me. I opened it up.

_I'm dying to know your answer. _

_**Depends.**_

I threw it back at him.

_On what?_

_**If you make a good impression on me today. That means no mean, no jackass, just nice. Be like the 5 year old sweetheart you were.**_

A few minutes later, I got it back.

_Fine._

_**=D**_

I threw it back.

_Oh, wipe that grin of your face. ;) I gotta go. Teacher getting suspicious. _

I nodded at him and put the paper in my bag. I wrote down more notes. I don't know why. I knew all of this stuff. I was homeschooled. I should have it easy the next two years.

Edward noticed I was writing everything the teacher said. I forget his name. I'm just going to call him . Edward whispered to me,"Nerd." 

I gave him a look that said," Remember what I told you."

"Mr. Masen. Would you like to share what you said to Miss Swan to the class?"

"No, sir. That's why I whispered it."

I let out a giggled. "Think this is funny, Miss Swan?"

"No, sir. I just like to laugh without purpose."

"Swan, Masen! I will not tollerate this in my class! Detention!"

Oh, shit.. Now, I'm going to get killed by Dad and Mom. The bell rang and we ran off to biology. I laughed the whole way there. "So.. What's detention like?"

"Fun."

"Seriously?'

"Yeah.. It's Mrs. Gandra who watches us. And she is the best teacher ever. She tells us to stay in the room and we can do almost anything we want and she leaves!"

"I am so getting Rosalie and Alice detention! You do the same with Emmett and Jasper!"

I am starting to befriend Edward Masen. 

My text:

_Guys! Get detention! ~Hearts, Bella._

Their reply.

_Ok! But we're gonna get killed by Charlie. _

Edward looked up and put on a crooked grin. My heart beats picked up. I returned the smile. I gave the teacher the slip and we sat in the back again.

Best first day ever, I thought.

The teacher started droning on and on about something that I didn't care about. I got out my notebook and started doodling. Edward was looking over my shoulder and chuckled.

"What? I like scribbling!"

He only rolled his eyes. Biology and english went by in a flash. I saw Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper sitting at a table. They waved us over after we got out food. "So, how was your day so far?" Ali asked.

Edward and I looked at each other. "Eventful," We both answered.

"We all got detention by talking," Emmett said.

"Nice!" I appraised.

We highfived each other. I laughed. We ate. Well, not much. We kept giggling too much. Rosalie kept glaring at Edward every chance she got. Edward and I walked to spanish. I didn't notice earlier but I was being stared at. Some with envy and some with lust. I ignored it.

The teacher started speaking in spanish! Ugh. This is giving me a headache. I am definately skipping this class a few times. Edward chuckled at my face. "I hate spanish. It hurts my head."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It hurts everyones' heads. Beside Ms. Golf's. She loves it. The woman is spanish, ya know."

I sighed. "I take it this class is our skipping class?"

I nodded. Edward laughed again. "Quit laughing at me!"

He imitated me. Okay.. That was funny. He tried to get it all high pitched! I giggled. Music class came and went. "Gym time!" Edward clapped.

I groaned. "Don't do that voice! You sound like Alice! And I hate gym! I'm uncoordinated."

"No, really?" Edward said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "You seem to do roll your eyes a lot."

"No, really?" I imitated his voice.

"Bella, can you not do that? It's really sexy."

I blushed. "Your blush is beautiful."

I was sure I looked like a tomato. He laughed again. "Shuddup!" I said playfully hitting him.

"Swan!"

"Yes, Coach?"

"You sit out today because I couldn't get your clothes in yet. They'll be here tomorrow."

"Okay, Coach!"

"Coach.. Hmm... I like it. I'm going to have to have people call me that from now on."

"Thanks, Bella. Another thing to call him. Last week it was Captain," Edward whispered behind my ear.

I shuddered. "Sorry."

Edward stopped what he was doing every few minutes to see what I was doing. I was always reading but I would look around. One time, he looked at me and he slammed into a wall. I cringed. "Edward! Quit making googly eyes with Bella and get your head out of the clouds!"

Edward Masen just blushed. I can't wait to tell Emmett that! Gym was finally over. Edward hurried up and changed. Someone put their hands in front of my eyes. "Guess who?" A high pitched voice asked.

"Brittany Spears?" I replied.

"Bella. Think realistically."

"Emmett!"

"Try Edward!"

"Edward!"

"You got it!"

I laughed. "Now, Bella. Don't tell Emmett I blushed or else."

"Or else what?"

"I don't know. But I'll think of something."

We started laughing again. "Shall I escort the lady to detention?"

"You shall."

"Shall we skip?"

"No way in hell!" I answered.

We giggled like little girls on our way to detention. Could this day get any better?

I think not!

**The detention will be in the next chapter. So was this good! I liked it. I liked how Edward was really nice.. Edward was really messed up when she left. You'll find out what he did when she left. Edward is trying to make it better. He doesn't want her to leave again. Well, review! I hoped ya loved it!**

**~Bailee!**


	4. Chapter 4 actually 3

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, I don't own Twilight. SM does. And I've got some good news. I got a laptop for Christmas! So, now, I will be writing a lot and the updates will hopefully come faster. Oh, and happy holidays! Thank Who Is The Real Me for helping me get over of my writers block. She says hi and you're welcome and that I'm her best friend and she'd do anything for me! And I say I wuv you too! You my bestie friendd! And Breathe is by Paramore. Okay, so after that love fest on with the story.**

Chapter 3 

As Edward and I walked to the detention area, Emmett was waving at us like crazy. I laughed and pulled Edward's hand so he could hurry up. Holding his hand felt different. Not a bad different, it felt good. I like it.

Eww... Weird thoughts.. I shook my head. Alice and Rosalie were smirking behind Emmett. Jasper was climbing a tree. Alice, then, came running towards me with a furious expression on her face. "Woah, angry little pixie, aren't you?" I giggled, nervously.

"Isabella, I just realized something. I was going to go shopping tonight and this weekend. But Charlie's gonna ground us! We'll never see daylight again!"

"Calm down. There's always internet shopping. Plus, Charlie likes you!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that but it's not the same."

I chuckled and turned my attention to Emmett. He looked as if a light bulb went off in his head. "Guys! I've got the perfect idea! We're going shopping!"

"But doesn't detention start now?" Rose asked.

"In 25 minutes," Jasper said.

"Let's go!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air.

"We're taking my jeep! It's the most spacious!" Emmett boomed.

"Wow, Em, what a big word for you," Edward grinned.

"Shut up!" Emmett screamed whilst running towards the car.

People who were in the parking lot started to stare. The rest of started sprinting towards the car. "I call shot gun!" Jasper bellowed.

"Yeah, well, someone is sitting on someone's lap!" Edward hollered.

"I declare Alice as that person to sit on someone's lap!" I informed.

"And Jasper is the person to be sat on!" Emmett laughed.

Alice's eyes shone at this and Jasper blushed. Edward was stuck in the middle of Rose and I because we wanted the window seats. Sucker! I laughed out loud at this. "Care to share the joke?" Edward asked.

"Sucker."

"That's not nice!" Emmett scolded.

"No! Think about it. Ya know, in a dirty way."

"Oh, great. Another pervert added to the bunch," Jasper moaned.

"Make that one more," Rose chirped.

"Oh, no!" Jasper gasped. "Alice, are you one of them?"

"Yes.. Come to the dark side, Jazz. We've got cookies!"

"Seriously?" Jazz questioned.

"No.. It's to get idiots to join us."

"Oh... NEEEVVVERRR!"

Emmett turned on the radio. "Now here's Natalie's hip single_ Breathe.. _Now remember they're having a contest. If you win you get free tickets and backstage passes for you and your friends and to be able to spend time with Natalie. Just go on and enter your name, phone number, and address and you'll find out if you've won," The D.J. said.

"OMG! I've got to do that! But right after I listen to this song!" Emmett squealed.

_"Hello, are you listening? Here me talk. Here me sing. Open up the door easy less, easy more. When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there? Is there something I should know? Easy come, easy go. Not in your head. Don't hear a word I said..."_

Emmett and Jasper was yelling out the lyrics and Edward, Rose, and Alice were murmuring it. I stared out the window. "I'm so sick of it. Your attention deficate. Never listen, never listen. I'm so sick of it go and throw another fit. Never listen, never listen. I scream your name. It always stays the same. I scream and shout. So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out," I absentmindedly sang.

When the song ended, Edward was looking at me. "What?" I muttered.

His eyebrows creased. "Nothing."

My phone buzzed. It was Rose

_Nice try to blow your cover, Peabrain! Alice could even hear you! -R_

Oh, shit. I was singing? _I'm sorry! I didn't even know I was singing! -B_

She replied a few seconds later. _Idiot. -R_

I rolled my eyes and put my phone in my pocket. She can be such a drama queen. My buzzed again. Who is it now?

_Bells! No more singing around them.. I can tell Emmett's thinking because another one of your songs are on and he isn't singing along! -A_

I'm sorry! I wasn't aware of me singing! -B

Well, everyone else did. And Rosalie is pissed at you because you almost ruined the secret. -A

She shouldn't be mad, though, Ali! It was a mistake and they're guys! If I waved a new Wii game infront of their faces, they would forget all about it! -B

Fine.. Well, we're here already so bye. -A

I don't see why they're mad at me! One mistake. **Infront of your biggest fans. **Shut up, mind! No one asked you! For once, it complied.

I sighed and jumped out of the jeep. "Okay, guys. We split up and look for stuff. Ready?" Emmett asked.

I ignored him and just walked into the store. All I had on my mind was to buy some books and get lost in their world. I made a bee line to where they were located.

I saw a book that sparked my interest. It was called Awakening. The author was Kelley Armstrong. It's a trilogy? Sweet! I looked around for the other books, Summoning and Reckoning. FOUND THEM!

Someone tapped my shoulder. I whirled around. "Bells! You know how stupid that was?" Rosalie glared.

"I-"

"That's all I hear from you! I'm sorry or it's not my fault or I didn't mean to! Start thinking, Isabella! You shouldn't be so stupid!" Rose continued.

"Rosalie! You're overreacting!" Alice snapped. "She made a mistake. Big deal!"

"And you're always defending her! You're never on my side!" Rose wheeled on her.

"HEY! Don't yell at Alice. She did nothing wrong," I said.

"You're right. But you did! You had to start singing your song! You almost blew your secret infront of guys! You know men can't keep a secret!"

"That's not true! My father can!" I snapped.

"Because he has no one to talk to!"

"He does to!"

"Like who?"

"The guys down at the Rez."

"And?"

I was silent. "Exactly!" She huffed. "I hope you realize what you almost did."

"Almost, Rosalie! ALMOST! I don't see why you are so mad about it! They didn't figure it out! And quit making me feel bad for singing! You're always yelling at me! For stuff I did and for stuff you thought I did and for stuff I didn't do! Yes, you're my best friend but I'm tired of being yelled at by you!"

Rose's eyes shone with tears. "Y-you've never yelled at me like that before."

"It's about time I stood up for myself."

"Bella, I am so sorry. I try not to yell at you. I truly do. But sometimes I lose my temper. I know I can be a bitch a lot but I can't help it. I am sorry. Bells, is there anyway you would forgive me?"

I looked at her and saw a tear run down her face. "I forgive you, Rose. Everyone loses it sometimes."

She hugged me with so much force, I was thrown against the wall. "Rosalie, I kinda need to breathe."

"Sorry."

"I would ask what the hell happened but I really don't want to know," Jasper smiled.

"Girl stuff. You wouldn't've understood it anyways," Alice laughed.

He nodded. "You guys better hurry up and buy something fun. Emmett told me to tell y'all to meet him in the parking lot in five because we have ten minutes to get to school."

Umm... I know! I ran the drink section. My eyes set on them. Venoms. The best energy drink ever. I grabbed six of them and then ran to the art section. I grabbed the 150 pack of crayons with a built in sharper. I went back to the book section where I left Jazz, Ali, and Rose. I got six coloring books.

"Got my stuff," I grinned.

"I got make up," Alice said.

"I got six nail polishes," Rose informed.

"I got some cds," Jasper smiled.

"Um.. We've got three minutes til' Emmett leaves us here," Alice told us.

"Shit! To self check out we go!" Jasper yelled.

I bet we looked like a mob running towards the check out. I saw a mom pull her kid back and glare at us. When we got there, all the self check outs were closed. "Seriously?" I asked.

We went to the nearest cashier. She looked like a nice little old lady. "Dearies, why in a rush?"

"Play date," Jasper answered.

Idiot. I elbowed him in the ribs. "What was that for?" He muttered under his breath.

"We're teenagers. Us being on a play date is stupid!" I whispered, angrily.

"Oh, my grandson, Mike Newton, has a play date with Eric Yorkey and Tyler Crowley."

Apparently, Rose, Alice, and Jasper knew him because they all started giggling. "Have a nice day!" she said.

"You too!" I replied.

I saw that Emmett was driving out of the parking lot. "FUCK!" I yelled.

"RUN!" Jasper replied.

Emmett was speeding up. I heard sirens behind us. "Double fuck," Rosalie whimpered.

"Are you kids on crack or something? Running into a street and chasing a car. One of you could've been killed!" He ranted.

"I am so sorry, Officer Laine. The person who was driving the jeep we were chasing is our friend. We came out of the store late so he left us. We also have to be at the school in four minutes," I explained.

"Well, I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks," We all said.

"I call shot gun!" Rose declared.

We all got into the car and Laine turned his siren on again. We were at the school in two minutes. We ran out of the car and to the detention room. The door closed as soon as we walked into the hall. "Damn!" Jasper murmured.

"Can't we just knock?" Alice asked.

"No. She may be awesome but she doesn't tolerate tardies."

"We need a distraction," Rose said.

A girl passed by. Jasper seemed to know her. "Angela! Can you do me a really big favor?"

"What is it?"

"We're going to go around the corner. Go tell Gardia that two teachers are yelling at each other.. Make it Banner and Varner. They hate each other. Once she goes out, we'll go in. Then, when you guys get to where they were-quote- fighting- end quote- tell her that they must've left."

"Okay."

We went around the corner and heard the scene play out. Gardia agreed to go. They left and we came in. "I thought you guys were goners!" Emmett boomed.

"Yeah. Almost. Thank God, Angela walked down the hall otherwise you'd be dead," Rose seethed.

"Woah! Stick up your ass, much?"

"I'll shove a stick up your ass!"

"What the hell did I do?"

"You left us in the parking lot chasing after you when we had to go to detention!"

"Oh.. Good times."

"Fuck you!"

"You would!"

"In your dreams!"

"YEAH!"

"Go to hell!"

"As long as you go with me!"

"You're unbelievable!"

"And you need to have more fun."

Emmett reached into his bag and pulled out bubbles. "Not until Gardia comes back otherwise she'll stay!" Edward hissed.

He sighed. Rose huffed and turned her head. The teacher came back and took roll. Jasper was smiling like crazy because she didn't notice. "Jazz! Quit grinning! Your face is gonna freeze that way!" I laughed/whispered.

Gardia left and Emmett whipped out his bubbles again. He gave us all a bottle. Rose just set daggers at the thing. Emmett roll his eyes. He opened it and put the wand thingy mcbobber in front of her lips.

"You gotta blow, ya know."

She blew and a big ass bubble came out accompanied with a big smile from her.

This is the most dramatic day ever... Nahh.. When I told Alice and Rosalie I was Natalie.

_Flashbackk_

I was shaking in fear of what they would say. I was fourteen and been Natalie for a year. I've faced roaring crowds, crazy people taking my picture, and screaming fans. Come on, Bells. They're sitting in my room waiting for me to get into my pjs. I took a deep breath and walked out.

"NATALIE! OMG! BELLA GET OUT HERE! NATALIE'S HERE!" Rose shrieked.

Alice was frozen with shock. I took another deep breath.. I took off my wig. "B-b..e-ll-ll..a?" Alice stuttered.

"Yeah, Ali, it's me."

"How come you never told us sooner?" Rose yelled.

"Because I... I don't know."

I really didn't know. I knew them for six months. Trust, probably. "Rose, Bella probably couldn't trust us. We only known each other for half a year," Alice reasoned.

"That's why you never went into chorus or sing around us. You said you couldn't sing! Do you know how many lies you've told us?"

"At least I told you now."

"Whatever."

"Rose, I am sorry I didn't trust you guys earlier! What did you expect me to do? Hi, I'm Bella Swan and singing sensation, Natalie? No! You guys would've told everyone. You were the gossip queens of the school!"

She stormed out of there. Rose put me on the silent treatment for three weeks. Alice, who was reasonable with it, was distant. Ali usually hung out with me, though, which made Rosalie send the most hateful looks at me. "Ali, I think you should hang out with Rosalie. She seems to miss you and you hanging with me makes her even more pissed at me," I told her.

"And I think she should just get over it. She's just mad. She's always mad," She replied.

"I hope you're right."

"I always am."

And she was right. Three weeks after I told them my secret, Rose was at my house sitting on my bed when I got home from school. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

"I should be the sorry one. The whole reason this happened was because i didn't tell you guys sooner."

"No, you barely knew me! You shouldn't be sorry. You were just protecting your secret."

"How about we're both sorry?"

"Deal!"

And then everything was right. A few months later, Rose and Alice started going on tour with me which started our homeschooling adventure with my hair brained mother.

End Flashback

I shook my head. Girls and our drama. Edward gave me a questioning look. "Nothing," I mouthed back.

He gave me a look as if to say don't-give-me-that-bullshit. I smiled. He returned it with a crooked one. My heart beat started coming faster. **Bella, get a grip! He's just a friend! **

I sighed and pulled out my crayons along with my coloring book. "Bells, a coloring book? Really?" Edward asked.

"Yes, really!" I retorted.

"Can I have one?" Emmett yelled.

"I got everyone one. And," I said while pulling out the drinks,"Venoms."

"Shit, Bella. You really don't want to see this idiot with an energy drink," Jasper warned.

"You don't want to see Alice with it either but oh well," I replied.

I passed it out. Emmett and Alice chugged half of it. "Guys! You're not supposed to do that! It taste nasty once you do!" Rose scolded.

"Oh, suck it up!" Alice ordered.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked.

"You heard her, Princess!" Emmett said.

She huffed and turned her head. "Bella, I think you made them drunk or something!" Jasper explained.

"Oh, quit being a worry wuss, Jazzy!" I smiled.

"Shit, it got to you too."

"Drink yours, Jazzie, Rosie! It's good! Be one of us!" Emmett persued.

"NO!" They yelled.

"I'll take it!" I dibbed.

I got one and Emmett got the other. "Here, Alice, take mine," Edward said. 

Her face lit up. "You know, it's really not good for you guys to be drinking those. Especially two," Edward informed.

"That's nice," I said, sarcastically.

"Bella," He started.

"Edward," I mocked.

I focused on my coloring. I outlined then, carefully, colored. Edward looked over my shoulder. "You don't have to stay in the lines."

"I take my coloring seriously."

"Whatever."

I was coloring Ariel from The Little Mermaid. I love coloring her tail. "This is so much fun!" Alice squealed whilst coloring OUTSIDE the lines.

"Alice! Quit coloring outside the damn lines! It's driving me crazy!" I screamed.

"Sorry! I can't help it!"

Ugh... I looked around. I saw two girls who looked like hoes who were glaring at me. I smirked at them. I heard the word bitch. I laughed. My eyes went to the corner. A guy with a babyish face sleeping. Emmett saw who I was looking at. "Mike Newton. Think he's all that. And he hits on every girl he meets. Be careful."

"So, he's a manwhore?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Alice bought make up.. You wanna have some fun?"

"Duh!"

"Alice, can we borrow your make up really quick?" I asked.

"What for?" She replied.

"To pick on the school's player."

"Okay. Just don't get caught and give it back to me."

I nodded. "Let's goooo, Emmett!"

"Yeah!"

Rose, Edward, and Jasper looked at us like we were crazy and Alice was doing her nails with the nail polish Rose got. The bitch twins were just gossiping. The kid in the other corner was too busy smoking to notice us.

I stifled a laugh when we were finished. He had bright blue eye shadow, sparkley green eye liner, bright red lipstick, and blush. Oh, God.. This is too funny. I took pictures with my iPhone. This is so going on Facebook.

I went to go get the nail polish. I got a gold that had sparkles in it and put it on his face. It was a smilie face. (=

He is a very heavy sleeper. The gossipers were still gossiping, the smoker was still smoking, and the starers-Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper- were now laughing. Alice was _still _not paying attention.

We ran back to our seats unable to contain our laughter. "So, we've had fun with Alice's, Rosalie's, Emmett's and my stuff. Jasper, Edward, your turn."

"Sorry, Bella, but that's what she said!" Emmett giggled.

"Oh! I didn't even catch that!" I blushed.

"Well, I have some crazy cds," Jasper said.

"And I have a radio," Edward shrugged.

"Let's crank up some tunes!" Rosalie chirped.

Rose plugged the radio in and put in a Journey cd. We belted out the lyrics to _Don't Stop Believing. _Once the Aba cd ended, I got a phone call. _"Where are you? You're supposed to be doing your music video to Fences!"my manager yelled._

"What?"

_"You don't remember? Well, get down here before your dad has a heart attack!"_

"Shit! I'm coming!"  
_  
"Goodbye."_

She hung up before I could say bye. Gardia stepped through the door.

"You may leave," Gardia said.

We left as fast as we could.

"Have a nice- Newton! What is on your face?"

"What? Is it a bug?"

"NO! It's make up. And is that nail polish on your cheek?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look in this mirror!"

All I heard was a girlish scream. I zoomed out of there with Rosalie's and Alice's hand in tow. The guys were telling us to wait but I was so late. Once we were in the safety of our car, I talked. "Music video for Fences. My manager called. Charlie's gonna have a fit when we get there!"

"Damn! I forgot!" Alice sighed with frustration.

"We all did! And Renee or Charlie didn't remind us!" Rose fumed.

"We just aren't responsible, huh? We are so going to be homeschooled again!" I said.

We finally got there in ten minutes due to Rose's fast driving. We walked in just to see Charlie. "Where have you guys been? We've been waiting for one hour and a half!"

"Uhhh... Detention?" I flinched.

"WHAT? ON THE FIRST DAY? ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE! ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!"

Oh, boy...

EPOV

"What did that person on the phone mean by music video for _Fences_?" I asked.

"I don't know. Doesn't Natalie sing that?" Jasper asked.

"Duh! Don't you know her?" Emmett retorted.

"Maybe she was doing a version of it? Or she helping Natalie do the video?" Jasper threw out ideas.

"I doubt it," I replied.

Something was fishy about Bella Swan and I will find out. No matter what.

**_**

Hey! I hope you guys liked that. I have had that happened to me with the Venoms. I acted like I was drunk and crazy... Now, I'm not allowed to have them. )= And the crayon experience... Yeah.. I love coloring Ariel's tail. I don't know why. And my teacher told me I didn't have to color inside the lines for something and I told her that I take my coloring seriously. Lol. So review, please? And I'm sorry if this is too crazy or idiotic for anyone. I am really sleep deprived and I promised a reviewer that I'd have the next chapter up by Thursday. And today's Thursday.. Happy Holidays!

~Bailee (=


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I have a mistake in the last chapter. I accidentally put the wrong name for the lyrics that was on the radio. The song is called Freak The Freak Out. Sorry bout that! And just so you know Bella moved from Forks when she was 14 but she became Natalie when she was 13. Like everything began when she was 13. Bella found her band in Forks and the band's parents still live in Forks. And thanks to Cutie-Shayla that I have this chapter up now because if I wouldn't have promised her that I'd have it up by now then I'd probably would have had it up like 1 week from now. I stick true to my promises. (= This chapter goes out to her! And if they music video's description is confusing I'm sorry. I made up the music video too! It was kinda hard. Fences and When It Rains are by Paramore. If you don't get the music video, then just pm me and I'll explain it the best way I can. You should also look into these songs too. They are amazing. It's December 1, 2010.**

Chapter 1

BPOV

After ten minutes of Charlie yelling at us, Renee got him to stop. My manager ushered us in. "You're late so we better get started now."

I followed her. Alice got me in a sparkly shirt and some skinny jeans. She got me a pair of high heeled boots. Rosalie put my wig on and put make up on my face.

"Okay, considering you're late, you're recording another song and we're making a music video of it," My manager frowned.

"I think we could do When It Rains."

"Good. I hope you guys don't have any homework because you will be practicing and working. When school's over you come straight here and if you have detention again, it'll be like this for another week. You will get out at 9pm. 3 breaks and I'll figure out the times later. Isabella, Rosalie, and Alice, I am very ashamed of you. Why did you even get detention anyways?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I talked back to a teacher..." I told him.

I shrunk back as he glowered at me. "Talking," Alice and Rosalie said.

"So did you guys made friends?" Renee gushed.

"Renee!" Charlie started.

"Charlie, let's hear about their day. Punishment later," Renee reasoned.

I looked at Rose and Ali. If they found out I befriended Edward Cullen, then they'll be furious. I decided to leave it out. "It was like a normal school day."

"Did you get picked on?" Renee asked.

"No. We learned stuff. Got homework. The usual," I shrugged.

"Did you make any friends?" She questioned.

"Yeah," I answered.

She was getting ready to ask who when my manager said,"Time to do the music video!"

My mom groaned and gave me a look that said,"We'll talk later."

It was my turn to groan. I really don't like talking about my school days.

I was in a room and people were looking at me through the window talking pictures.

"I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls and in the hall there are people looking through the window in the door. They know exactly what we're here for."

I stood up as I sang the next part. "Don't look up just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be."

I walked out of the room and went to the next one but I didn't go inside. I just looked through the window. People was in there. It was the rest of my band. Daniel, Liam, and Sarah. "You're always on display for everyone to watch and learn from don't you know by now. You can't turn back because this road is all you'll ever have."

"STOP!" the director yelled.

Ah, shit. What did I do now? "What?" I asked.

"We have to set you in another room."

"Ohhh. I thought I did something wrong."

"No, you were perfect!"

So, now, I was in the middle of a road. Well, a road from a greenscreen. My band was behind me getting ready to play. "Action!"

"And it's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera's lying. And oh, oh, open wide because this is your night so smile 'cause you'll go out in style. You'll go out in style."

"STOP!" He yelled again.

"Okay, now, Daniel, Liam, and Sarah go to separate places in the crowd. Natalie, you can go walk through the street. Paparazzi people, you start taking pictures of all them! ACTION!"

"If you'd let me, I could, I could show you how to build your fences set restrictions. Separate from the world. The constant battle that you hate to fight just blame the limelight. Don't look up just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be."

"Stop. Get back into the positions you were in when you did the chorus!"

We ran back to our spots. "And it's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera is lying. And oh, oh, open wide 'cause this is your night so smile."

The director held up a card that said," Natalie, jump off the stage! And dance around while you sing!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're asking for it with every breath that you breathe in. Just breathe it in. Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess. You do all this big talking. So, now, let's see you walk it. I said let's see you walk it!"

Another card was held up that said," Sarah, jump off and Natalie back up!"

Sarah jumped up and I danced back. Her guitar solo was fantastic. I bounced back up front. "Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess. You do all this big talking. So, now, let's see you walk it. I said, let's see you walk it!"

I leaped back up on stage. "And it's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera's lying. And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style. You'll go out in style."

"And that's a wrap! Oh! Speaking of wraps! Carlos! Get me a chicken, lettuce, and ranch snack wrap!" My director yelled.

It kills me not knowing their names. They've never told me them! Whenever I asked they'd change the subject. So frustrating. "Natalie! In the recording studio!" Renee ordered.

I ran to the studio. "Good job, guys! You rocked the guitar solo, Sarah!"

"Excuse me, but the drums are more important. I keep the beat!" Liam laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought the singer was most important?" I giggled.

"Keep telling yourself that, Bells. Guitars are the best. Am I right or am I right?" Daniel smirked.

"I say we are all equally important," Sarah smiled.

I playfully glared at her. "God, Sarah. Always the damn peace maker."

She snorted. "Puh-lease. You should hear the fights me and Daniel have."

"Then, why the peace making, peace maker?" Liam questioned.

"Because Charlie is coming over and, Bells, he's still pissed at you. So, we need to actually look as if we're doing something."

It was silent for a minute. "Lollipop!" Daniel screamed.

"Dan! What the hell? You just blew my eardrum out!" I cried.

"Princess, you listen to your music louder than my voice level was."

"True. But what with the random word?"

"Lollipop is a fun word to say."

"Oh, great. I bet you expect Bells to write a song about lollipops," Liam chuckled.

"It could go like this. Lollipop! You are my world! Lollipop! I love the way you taste. Some may call you a sucker but to me you're my LOLLIPOP!"

I smacked him. He frowned and started singing the verse louder. My phone rang before he made a second verse. "DUDE! I'm on the phone! Shut up!"

_"Hey, Bella!"_

"Edward?"

_"No, it's the boogeyman."_

"I don't like the boogeyman. How about Freddie Krueger?"

_"Fine. It's Freddie Krueger."_

"And what do you want, Mr. Krueger?"

_"Well, there's a big snow storm starting in about an hour. I wanted to make sure you were home and safe. I don't want you on those roads tonight."_

I smiled. He cares about me. "I'm home. How'd you get my number?"__

_"I took your phone and added my number then found your number."_

"You know, that's stealing. I could report you to the authoraties. And my dad was a cop."

_"Was."_

"Natalie! Come!" My director yelled.

_"Who was that and why were they calling you Madeline?"_

"It was my cousin and we're playing house."

_"Didn't sound like a kid."_

"Who said my cousin was a kid? I gotta go. Goodnight, Edward."

_"Sweet dreams and stay safe. Goodnight, Bella."_

He's so sweet. My band members and Alice were smiling at me. Rose was fuming muttering words underneath her breath. She still loathed him. "Bella. We're leaving. A storm's coming and I don't want to get caught up in it," Renee informed me.

"Dammit! You guys don't have a ride! Your parents dropped you off. And I know why. Because you all got grounded from coming home drunk! You'll just have to stay at our house. But you gotta go to bed early because the girls have to go to school," Charlie said.

"Unless it's a snow day," Alice smiled.

"Is it?" I asked.

"I have a feeling."

Yes! Alice is always right!

"And if we do, some visitors will come. I think you know who," she whispered in my ear.

Fuck. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. They'll see the band! And my dad will see Edward! Then, he'll know that I befriended him, try to shoot him, and try to make Natalie take a little vacation. I'll try to get my dad to go somewhere with mom.

Wait! I got tickets for a Japanese steakhouse! They can use them tomorrow. "Mom, Dad. Have these tickets. They're for tomorrow. I bought them for you guys as an anniversary present. Well, an early one considering your anniversary is a week away."

"Thank you, Bella!" Renee grinned.

"You know, I was told this was a really good place! They cook in front of you!" Charlie exclaimed.

Saved by the restaurant. As we walked outside I took my wig off. Charlie looked at us. "They aren't riding with me."

"Well, how we gonna fit everyone in this car?"

"What if we get pulled over?" Rose asked.

"We have enough money to pay the ticket and just don't draw attention to yourselves," Renee said.

And my dad was a police officer. Wow. "Okay, I'm driving!" Rose declared.

"And I call shot gun!" Liam announced.

"And we could just squish together and if a cop passes by Alice can duck down," I said.

"Why me?" Alice pouted.

"Because you're the smallest," Daniel answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She yelled.

"You're just-"

"Short?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay! Oooh! Snow!"

We all looked at each other. "You just had to give her two venoms, didn't ya, Bells?" Rose laughed.

"Let's go home," I smiled.

"Why? Because Edward wanted you to?" Daniel teased.

I blushed. "YOU LIKE HIM!" Sarah accused.

"No, he's just a-"

"Bella has a crush! Bella has a crush! Bella has a crush! Bella has a-"

Liam ran into a pole. "Dan! You're supposed to watch my back! Now, I look stupid in front of these pretty ladies!"

"L, you always make yourself seem stupid around us," I giggled.

"Thanks, B."

"Welcome!"

We smushed together in the backseat. "Damn, Rose. Why does your backseat have to be so fucking small! We're practically sitting on each other!" Daniel complained.

"DON'T INSULT MY BABY!" Rosalie seethed.

He cowered back into the seat. "How about Alice lays across us?" Sarah suggested.

"It's always me," Ali muttered.

I stifled a laugh. We all got situated. Rosalie flew out of the parking lot. She cut a person off and he gave her the finger. "I got one too buddy!" She yelled while flipping him off with both fingers.

"Now, we need to go to the drug store so we can dye Liam, Daniel, and Sarah's hair," Alice said.

"Can't I wear a wig?" Sarah asked.

"Sure, but the guys can't. We only got girl wigs and they're too young to have a mustache like Charlie," Alice answered.

"MY HAIR! YOU WON'T TOUCH IT!" Liam yelled.

We made it the drug store. Alice and Rose went in. It started snowing harder. "Fuck! How do you get the top up?" I asked.

"Don't ask me," Daniel said.

"I'm freezing my balls off!" Liam shouted.

"Well, Sarah and I are freezing our boobs off!" I glared.

"That's what you get for wearing low cuts!"

"It's not my fault Alice picked this out for me!" I replied.

"And I was to look cute!" Sarah retorted.

"You do look cute, darling," Daniel purred.

"You don't look too bad yourself," She giggled.

"Guys! You're making me sick!" Liam ordered, covering his eyes.

I did a puking noise. "I miss my drums," Liam sighed.

"Which ones?"

"The second one."

"It's at my house."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"When did it come in?"

"Yesterday."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, now I did."

"I am so excited!"

"Are we going to practice?" Sarah asked.

"Only if you want to," I smiled.

"I'd like to," She yawned.

"Obviously tomorrow. You seem tired," Daniel sighed.

"Well, I had my first day of college. Plus, I had to walk everywhere."

"You had to get grounded," I scolded.

Sarah blamed Liam. "It's Liam's fault! He had to turn 21!"

"Yes, it's my fault you guys wanted to take me to a bar."

"Because it was your birthday!" Daniel shrieked.

Rose and Alice came out with a bunch of bags in their hands. They stuffed it in the trunk. "What? Did you guys buy the whole place?" Liam inquired.

"No. We bought almost the whole snack and candy area," Alice shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. Only them. I looked in her bag. I took a Hershey and a small bag of Funyons. I saw the best kid drink ever. "HUGGIES!" I squealed.

I pulled out a red one. "What?" Daniel asked.

"It's a kid drink," Alice answered.

"Never had them."

I gasped. I yanked a blue one out and gave it to him. Daniel was trying to peel it off. "God, Dan. Give it to me."

I popped my finger in it. He took a sip of it, paused, then chugged the thing down. "Rose! Play some tunes!" Alice cried.

It's so cold! "Rose! Put the top up!" I demanded.

"No! We're almost there!"

I moaned. Piece Of Me by Britney Spears was on. "I'm miss American dream since I was 17. Don't matter if I stepped on the scene or snuck away to the Philipines. They got pictures of my deirre in the magazine," We belted the lyrics out.

We finally got to the house. It was 10! "Where have you guys been?" Charlie roared.

"We stopped by the store. I got you guys Butterfingers!" Alice smiled.

She gave them to Renee and we ran upstairs. "Guys, I don't mean to be a downer but I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Anyone messes with me, they will be sorry," Sarah threatened.

"Guys, we should go in our tour bus," Liam suggested once Sarah fell asleep.

"And what would happen if she woke up?" Rose asked.

"Then, she'll be freaked out," Daniel said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I made her watch a scary movie."

"Called?" I pushed.

"Disappear."

"Idiot! That's really scary!"

"So, are we still gonna go in the bus?"

"Duh!"

We ran outside to the tour bus. "Ahh.. I love this bus!" I sighed.

"Yeah. Those days where we had no showers, washed our hair in the sink, and couldn't take dumps in the bathroom. Yeah, good times," Rose frowned.

"Don't be so sarcastic!" I told her.

"Well, let's break out the candy and the funny movies!" Liam declared.

We spent the rest of the night eating candy and watching movies. Sarah slept all through the night which made us sad that our prank didn't work. We called the hotline around 7. No school!

We fell asleep around 9am. I heard knocking. I got up and looked at the clock. It was 11am. I got 3 hours of sleep. I groaned. "Bella! Sarah, Liam, and Daniel's parents are here!" Renee shouted.

"What? Why? We didn't even get to use the hair dye!" Alice whined.

"Guys, I had an awesome night! We need to do this again! Hopefully, Sarah will be awake next time," Daniel exclaimed.

Well, I guess no band practice. I hugged them and kissed them on the cheek. We ran into Sarah outside. I embraced her, too. We waved them goodbye as they left with their parents.

"I expect the guys will be here around 2pm. We have 3 hours. Let's get ready!" Alice said.

We all took our showers, picked out our outfits, got dressed, put our make up on, and convinced Mom and Dad to go to that restaurant. They left. Soon, it was 2.

A knock came at the door a few minutes later. I went to go get it. "BELLA!" Emmett yelled.

"EMMETT!" I mocked.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"It's not funny!"

"It's not funny!"

"I want to fuck your brains out!"

"I want to fuck your brains out!"

"You're good. Most people stop at that."

"You're good. Most people stop at that."

"Dammit! I thought that would get you!"

"Guys! Stop! It's annoying the hell outta of me!" Rose complained.

I giggled. Next thing I knew I was up in the air. "What the hell?"

I looked down. I saw a bunch of bronze hair. "Edward. Why are you giving me a piggy back ride?"

"Because I can."

"Well, a simple hello would suffice."

He sat me down. "Hello," He smirked.

I smiled. I made a snowball when his back was turned. He faced me and I threw it right in his face.

"Bells?"

"Yes?"

"This is war."

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Emmett yelled.

We quickly made our mounds and took fire. "People! Let's stop with this baby way! Let's use nature! We're going battle style!" Emmett declared.

Oh, shit. I ran behind a tree. I didn't see where everyone else went. I saw Edward's hair. Double shit. I went deeper into the woods hoping that he wouldn't hear me. I climbed a tree. Thank God, this one had leaves. Like those green trees that never loses their leaves.

Edward walked underneath me and I tried not to laugh. "Bella! I saw you come in here!"

I threw a snowball at him. He looked around. I threw another. "Bella?"

I threw another. And another. And then I ran out of snow on that branch. "Hi, Edward!"

"Bella?"

"Up here!"

"I'm going to get you. I'm soaked."

He climbed the tree. "Bella, Bella, Bella."

"Edward, Edward, Edward."

"You just love mocking today."

"You betcha."

He finally reached me. We looked into each other's eyes. I was lost in his perfect green eyes as he was lost in my dull brown eyes. I didn't know I was leaning in until we were inches apart. As we were just about to kiss, my phone rang. I almost lost my grip on the tree.

"Hello?"

_"We're going to watch Scooby Doo! Come out here!"_

"Oh, God. Em? Seriously?"

_"Get yo asses here! It's Scooby Doo time!"_

We ran to the house after getting low enough to jump off the tree. We got there in a few minutes. I didn't realize we were so far out in the woods.

I opened the door just to here,"Scooby dooby doo, where are you? We've got some work to do now."

I giggled. That is how I spent the rest of my afternoon. Watching Scooby Doo. Oh, and snuggled against Edward.

It was the best day ever. Well, until Charlie came home.

**...**

Hi! Was that good or not? Please review! Well, that's kinda all I have to say! Hope you liked the chapter.!

**~Bailee**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Sorry for the long wait. I think I have writers block. Kinda upset because of that. And a lot of things have been happenoing. Mostly good. OMG! My new favorite show is Jersey Shore! Whoop! Whoop! I love that show.. I am so sorry for the shortness. I've been busy with school work. I'm going to highschool next year and we're already trying to get ready for it. My social life is just taking off. Again, I am so sorry... I'm also writing a Harry Potter/Twilight story. That should be up in like a month or something. I want to get a lot of chapters done.**

Chapter 6

"What the hell is he doing here?" Charlie screamed.

I looked at Edward. He looked like he pissed his pants or something. Emmett had his hand full of popcorn getting ready to put it in his mouth. Jasper's eyes widened. Rosalie paused the movie. Alice jumped away from Jasper. And I, I cussed, loudly. "Dammit!" I yelled.

"Isabella, what is this...this...immature asshole doing here?" My father fumed.

Here goes nothing. "It's Edward, Dad."

"What?"

"His name. _Edward."_

"I don't care what his name is! I want him out of my house! All of the guys!"

"Dad!"

"Say goodbye, Bella."

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett, I am so sorry. He'll come around sometime. He's just being very overprotective," I apologize.

"You? Apologizing to him? He shouldn't even get the time of day from you!" Charlie shouted.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Edward smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"Bella, it's okay. You did nothing. I'll call you tonight."

The guys walked out the door and I saw red. "What the hell was that?" Charlie asked.

"Me hanging out with my friends. I made friends, happy? This is exactly why I didn't tell you!"

His face fell, then he sighed. "Are you mad at me?" I questioned.

"No.. I'm not mad, nor am I upset. I'm disappointed in you."

"Really? For what? What the fuck did I do? I befriended someone. He isn't mean anymore. Edward was so sweet to me yesterday."

"Enough, Isabella. Go to your room and think about what you've done."

"What did I fucking do, Charlie?"

"You know what? Leave! I don't want to see your face!"

"Charlie, you're overreacting!" Renee interrupted.

She was too late to knock some sense into him. "I will! I won't come home from school tomorrow!"

"Just go."

I let the tears fall as soon as I ran to my room to get my things. I grabbed my old bookbag and started filling it up with five days worth of clothes. I got my toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, phone charger, straightener, Natalie stuff, school stuff, and make up. I took my keys off my dresser and headed downstairs. To my surprise, Alice and Rosalie were right behind me with bags of there own. "Bella, please don't go," Renee sobbed. "You're father will get over it."

"I have to blow off some steam, Mom. He pissed me off. I promise, we'll be back in a few days."

"Be safe, wear a jacket, and find somewhere to stay. I understand you have to do this. I'll talk to your father. Call me every night. I love you guys."

I wiped one of my tears and hugged my mother. "Be home soon," She whispered.

I nodded. I walked out not paying any attenion to my father furiously changing the channel. "Bells?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, Ali?"

"Where are we staying?"

"Um... How about Edward's?" I suggested.

I pulled out my phone and called Edward. "_Hey, Bells. Are you okay? We could here your dad yelling from outside."_

"I'm fine. Uh.. I've got a question."

_"What's your question?"_

"Can Rosalie, Alice, and I stay at your house? I kinda got kicked out and they followed me like the best friends they are."

_"Emmett, turn around. We've got to pick up the girls. They got kicked out because of me!"_

My face ashened. Of course, he would take the blame all himself. _"We're on our way."_

"Bye, Edward."

"They're coming."

"So... Bella... You like Edward?" Alice squealed.

Did I? Maybe. Well, I don't know... It's possible. I mean, I get this tingly feeling when I see him. And I really wanted to kiss him earlier but we had to get interrupted by a damn phone. Maybe it's just a crush. "I think it's just a crush," I answered.

"Please! You're eyes light up when you see him. You blush when he's around you. You both move like you're fucking magnets. And you both _so_ undress each other with your eyes. You're happier around him," Rose listed.

"Okay, okay. I get it. We like each other. Just shut up and don't mention it to anyone," I mumbled.

I sighed. Emmett's jeep pulled up. "Y'all need a ride? Hop in the back!" Emmett yelled.

"Um.. Em, I don't think we're all gonna fit.." Alice noticed.

"Well, Alice. Uhh.. You can sit with me," Jasper blushed.

Alice nodded eagerly. We left in silence. "I'm sorry," Edward apologized.

"It's not your fault. In a few days, Charlie will get over it," I told him.

"That's the things. It is my fault. If I wouldn't've picked on you, then your dad might've liked me and would not have yelled at you."

"Charlie's like a chick PMSing. Except all year round," Alice laughed.

Edward cracked a smile but it went away as quickly as it went. "Jasper, what's his full name?" I asked.

"Edward Anthony Mason," He replied.

"Edward Anthony Mason! It's not your fault! Charlie is just looking out for me. He'll like you once he gets to know you. And he can't stop me from being friends with you. No one can," I ranted.

He looked at me. "You mean it?"

"Yes."

"WE'RE HERE!" Emmett bellowed.

I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the car. I fell. Edward ran over to my side. "Bella! Bella! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I think she's dead!" Emmett yelled.

"No, Emmett. I'm fine."

"She's dead!"

"No-"

"She was so young!"

"EMMETT!"

"Oh, God! You're alive! Wait! You came back from the dead! Zombie! Or is it vampire? I'm going with a vampire because you don't look like you're about to eat my brains. But, you don't look like you're going to suck my blood either. YOU'RE IMMORTAL!"

"Bella! You're bleeding!" Jasper pointed out.

"Wait. Immortals can't bleed. Or can they?" Emmett questioned.

I looked down and saw blood oozing down my leg and arm. The last thing I heard was from Rosalie. She said,"Emmett! You just had to have a jeep, didn't you?"

I fainted.

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**Like I said, I am so sorry for the shortness. I'll try to make it up in the next chapter. Please, review... BTW I just got the Paramore CD, Riot. I fell inlove with it.. I need to get All We Know Is Falling. I almost got it today but I had to buy a damn bathing suit. And I am wearing a bathing suit in winter because I'm going to a hotel with my friends and there is a pool there.**

Bailee :D 


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Yes! I finally have a chapter out early! I decided I wanted to post this before a bunch of stuff happens. I'm really busy this week. I don't own Twilight. Stephenie does. And it's like December 11th in here.**

Chapter 7

I woke up, dazed. It looked as if I was in a spare room. I looked up to see all my friends looming over me. "Holy shit!" I cursed.

"What?" Rosalie asked, alarmed.

"You scared me," I replied.

"Do you feel any better?" Edward questioned.

"I feel normal. But, might I ask, what happened?"

"Oh, no! She has amnesia!" Emmett boomed.

"No, I don't. I just don't remember what happened!" I told him.

"Well, you fainted from the blood. Carlisle got you all bandaged up, though," Edward informed.

I nodded and got up. "So, how long have I been out?"

"You missed school. The whole day. It's 4pm now," Alice said.

I looked at my phone to see if there were any missed calls. It was dead. I plugged in the charger.

"Shit," I muttered.

Natalie practice. "Rosalie, Alice, and I are late for a job interview. I was supposed to remind them but because I didn't we forgot. We better get going," I lied.

We ran downstairs. "But, Bella! At least eat something!" Edward begged.

"I'll eat on the way!" I yelled.

"Damn. Damn. Damn! We need a ride!" Rosalie seethed.

"Why didn't we take the car?" Alice whined.

"Because Charlie took the keys sometime. They were in the kitchen and then I saw them in his lap," Rose huffed.

"We're going to have to call my manager," I sighed. "My phone's dead. It's on charge. Can I use your phone, Rose?"

She handed me her phone.

"Can't we ask Edward to give us a lift?" Alice asked.

"No, because, then, he would find out where I go which then he'll find out who I am."

_"Where are you?" She bellowed._

"I'm at a friend's house. It's a long story. Just pick us up?"

_"Fine."_

I gave her the address. No later than 20 minutes, she was here.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"Dad and I got into fight over something stupid. I left with Rose and Alice with no car. Friends picked us up and we're staying at that house for a couple of days," I explained.

Her lips formed into a tight line. She hated when my family and I fought. Mostly because she was like family. It hurt her because she saw our pain. She's like my aunt. Even though I don't know her name.

EPOV

"The girls are hiding something. I don't know what but we're going to find out," Emmett proposed.

"Why does he always say we?" Jasper shook his head.

"I agree with him. Something's fishy," I muttered.

"HAHAHAAH! Fishy!" Emmett laughed.

"You are such a child!" I growled.

We went up into the spare room the girls were staying in. "Did she leave anything?" Jasper questioned.

"Her phone! She put it on charge earlier!" I realized.

I unlocked the phone and went to her contacts. Alice. Aunt Jenni. Aunt Kimmi. Aunt Maggi. Carl. Dad. Daniel. Director. Liam. Manager. Mom. Rosalie. Sarah. Uncle George. Uncle Rox. Uncle Sin.

"Director? Manager?" I whispered.

As I was going to her Twitter, Esme yelled for us. "Guys! Get down here for dinner!"

We put her phone down. "We'll do this later," I declared.

"I'm feeling guilty about this," Jasper sighed.

"Well, they should feel guilty about keeping secrets," Emmett huffed.

"But what if it's something they really need to keep a secret? Like, them being aliens or something. They don't want anyone to know that. If you were them, you wouldn't want anyone to know," Jasper said.

Now, I'm thinking. They don't really know us all too well. Hell, a few years ago I was a complete ass to her. But, I'm letting her stay with me for the time being. Plus, sharing secrets makes each other close... Man, I'm acting like a chick. Well, Emmett and Jasper are acting like girls too.

BPOV

We finished practice. All we did was practice old songs and decided that our next show will be on January 5th.

I sighed as my manager took us to Edward's house. I walked into the place. "So, how was the interview?" Edward asked, suspiciously.

"Fine."

"Did you guys get the job?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Edward. I just came back from an interview. I don't want more of it here."

He scowled at me. I rolled my eyes. "What's with the hissy fit, Edward? Get up on the wrong side of the bed?" Rosalie smirked.

"No. Some people have been lying to me. I hate liars. They should rot in hell."

"You're _always_ better off with a really good lie. Or else you'll get hurt," I snapped.

"It seems as if you know what you're talking about."

"So what if I do?"

"What is it about?"

Me telling Rosalie and Alice about the Natalie thing. My face went sullen then hard. "It's really none of your business," I answered, coldly.

"Friends tell each other things."

"Not when they basically just became friends!"

"I let you stay in my house!"

"Because it was your fault in the first place!"

"I knew it! I knew you thought that! You just didn't want to admit it! You're too of a chicken! What are you afraid of if you tell me your secret? Do you think I won't be your friend anymore? Are you too afraid to take chances?"

I felt the tears rolling down my face. My voice got unnaturally quiet so I was surprised he could hear me. "I have been taking chances. Basically my whole teenage years. You have no idea how hard my life is, Edward Masen. No. Idea. I don't need to deal with this shit. The reason why they call it a secret is because it's a secret. You don't tell anyone."

"I know you told Alice and Rosalie."

"That's because I've known them for years, Edward. You. I've only known you since preschool. And you were a big jerk to me. You were an ass to me for years. I left because of you! Because I couldn't take your bullying anymore. You should imagine how I felt. I had no friends. None whatsoever. Because of you. I wore baggy clothing because you made me feel as if to have my body was a crime. My hair was pulled up everyday because you made me think it was too ugly and greasy. I hid my face in books everywhere I went because you made me think I was ugly. What did you call me? Oh, yeah. The Ugly Duckling. Fuglymiester. Captain Fatass. Pizza Face. You said I wasn't a Swan because swans weren't pretty. You said and I quote, _How about a cow or a pig?_ People, including you, came to my house and wrote horrible things on my windows. Renee had to wipe it off all the time. She thought I never saw them, but I did. Edward, you drove me away from this place. I was terrified to come back. I didn't want to."

By now, Edward had pain written all over his face. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper had fury shown on their face. Even Carlisle and Esme, whom I did not notice was there until now, looked to be mad and upset.

I could barely see anything because of my tears. I ran up to the spare room and threw my bag on the bed. I ran out into the balcony.

I hate thinking about the past. It brings up bad memories. I started to think about the good stuff.

_Flashback_

We were going to ride a rollercoaster. It was apparently Alice's first ride on one ever. This one sat three people so we could all sit next to each other."Bella, Rosie. I'm scared," Alice whimpered.

"You'll be fine. Look we're next," Rosalie squealed.

Rosalie and I, being the dare devils we were, had wanted to go on the biggest and scariest ride there first. "Just close your eyes and relax," I explained.

The person buckled us in. Alice started hyperventalating. We weren't even moving. But, then we started to. This baby went fast. All I could hear was Alice screaming her head off... I think she said something like this,"When this is over, I'm going to puke, kill you guys, then puke again, and after that go pee!"

And the ride happened to stay upside down for a minute. Yeah, Alice so yelled at us for that. Then, she started screaming bad things she has done. "OMIGOD! I'M GOING TO DIE! WHEN I WAS 5, I STOLE COOKIES OUT OF THE COOKIE JAR! WHEN I WAS 10 I TRIPPED THIS FAT KID BECAUSE I WAS DARED TO! HE WENT HOME CRYING! AND I LAUGHED! LAST SUMMER, WHEN I WENT TO A SHOPPING CAMP, THEY KICKED ME OUT BECAUSE I SHOPPED TOO MUCH!"

She was eventually told shut up. But, she continued yelling profanity at Rosalie and me. But, when we got off, she said,"Let's do that again."

Rosalie and I looked at each other and we stuck her up in a tree. She couldn't get down. We couldn't get her down either. A security guard came and got her down. We were banned from that place.

Who knew you could get kicked out of an amusement park?

Flashback

I smiled because that memory made me very happy. I notice Rosalie and Alice looking at me. "Bella. Can I kick his ass?" Rosalie seethed.

"No."

"Why not? He made you cry!"

"And? It's my fault. I have to be a big emotional baby. I shouldn't even be upset in the first place."

"Yes, you should."

"No. It's my secret that caused all this. This is all my fault. Can we please just drop it? I want to go to bed."

They quietly agreed and we laid down on the king size bed. I fell asleep quickly. I dreamt about Edward. I just saw his face. Nothing else. But I heard someone say,"I'm sorry."

I woke up around 2:45am. I ran to the bathroom and puked. Ew. I heard someone come down the hallway. It was Emmett. "Why does it smell like throw up?" He asked.

Emmett came towards the toilet and looked in it. "EW! EW! EW!"

And then he vomited. Esme came running in. "Oh, dear. Carlisle!"

"Yes, Honey?" Carlisle asked.

"We've got a problem!"

"Carlisle, Esme. I don't feel good," Emmett whined.

"Well, you just threw up. I wonder why," Esme laughed.

"No. My head hurts. And my throat hurts."

"Same here," I said.

"I suspect they have Strep Throat," Carlisle sighed. "I'll go get the stuff I need in the morning. But, I don't see why they puked. Maybe they has something else."

"When I saw Bella throw up, and then I did," Emmett informed.

"Hmm.. She probably puked because of stress. How are you feeling about the fight?" Esme asked.

I frowned. "I see. Well, I'm always here to talk to you, sweetheart," Esme smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I suggest you go get some sleep," Carlisle told us.

We nodded, miserablely. I hated being sick. I suppose Emmett does too. I sighed and went to bed in the bathtub because it was cold and I was close to the toilet.

I fell asleep but it was a very deep sleep. I dreaded tomorrow when I would have to face Edward again. Well, I want to, but then I don't.

God damn. I hate drama.

...

**Hey! Tell me how it was! Please, review! I really don't know what to say here so I'll just say bye! Be safe! Um... Don't drink and drive! Haha. Love you all!**

-Bailee 


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry for the long wait. I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I really don't have much to say. Gosh, and a few days ago, I was rambling on and on. My friends told me to shut up. Lol. On with the story.**

Chapter 8

"Bella, what are you doing in the bathtub?" Edward asked.

I looked at him. "I'm sick."

"Of lying?"

"Of you badgering me because I'm lying! I'll tell you when I'm ready!"

I stormed out of the bathroom. "FUCK!" Edward yelled.

"Quit cussing, Edward!" Esme scolded.

I almost laughed at that exchange. Almost. Damn. That boy was going to be the death of me one of these days.

EPOV

I walked in the bathroom and I saw someone in the bathtub. Was that Bella? It was. "Bella, what are you doing in the bathtub?" I asked.

She looked at me as if it was obvious. "I'm sick."

"Of lying?"

I didn't mean to say it. I was going to say sorry but one, she started talking and two, the look on her face left me speechless. She looked as if she was going to cry, angry, and guilt.

"Of you badgering me because I'm lying! I'll tell you when I'm ready!"

She ran out of the bathroom. "FUCK!" I cursed, loudly.

"Quit cussing, Edward!" Esme ordered.

I sighed. I really want to say I'm sorry. I walked to her room and knocked. Please, don't let it be Rosalie. Please, don't let it be Rosalie. Please, don't- "WHAT?"

Guess what. It was Rosalie. Ah, shit. "It's.. Um... Edward."

She opened the door. "Sorry, I have a thing about being around assholes. And especially people who hurt my best friends. Buh-bye."

She closed the door but I caught it with my foot. "Rosalie, wait! I want to apologize to Bella."

"Too damn bad, boy. You blew it."

"I'm staying here all day until I can."

"You have school."

"I can skip."

"I'll stay here."

"You have a life."

"Bella is part of my life."

"You have that big biology test today."

"You have it, too."

"I already took it."

"I'll have Emmett watch her."

"Please. I'll start playing Grand Theft Auto and he'll come running to play it."

"Fine. Talk to her. But, you're going to cry when you see her face."

Rosalie looked sullen now. "She's very upset. I don't think she'll even want to talk to you."

Now, I feel as if I'm the lowest man on the Earth. Damn. I sat down by the door. Everyone glared at me as they passed by. Well, except Carlisle and Esme. They just smiled at me and walked away.

I fucked up big time.

BPOV

I sniffed. I curled up into a ball on my bed. "Should I tell him?" I asked Alice and Rosalie.

"Fuck no!" Rosalie seethed.

"You only known him for a few days. Give it a little while. Hell, you didn't tell us until 6 months after you knew us," Alice reasoned. "But, it depends. Do you trust him enough to tell him your biggest secret?"

I opened my mouth to answer but the truth was I really didn't know. I mean, the kid was a jerk when I knew him but now he's so sweet. I sighed.

My stomach gurgled. "I feel a disturbance in my stomach."

I got up. "What does that mean?" Alice wondered.

"She has to puke," Rosalie whispered.

"EWW!" Ali squealed.

I ran out of the room. I tripped over someone. "Ahh! Son of a bitch!" I muttered.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up. It was Edward. I was about to say yes but then I remembered I had to throw up. "No."

I sprinted to the bathroom and did my business. I brushed my teeth. I feel kinda better. Wait. No. I have a headache. I growled in frustration. I hate hate hate being sick.

Someone knocked on the door. "Bella, can I come in?"

Again, it was Edward. "Sure," I croaked.

I cleared my voice. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I've been acting like a chick. I shouldn't be mad at you for you keeping secrets. It's your secrets. You can tell me when you're ready."

I smiled. "I'm sorry, too, for keeping the secrets and lying. I do it because I have to protect my secret. And I will tell you when I'm ready. Mind you, that could be tomorrow, a week, a month, or maybe even a year."

"I respect that."

Edward sat down beside me and leaned his head on me. I played with his hair. Holy shit! It's so soft! You would think he has product in his hair with all crazyness of it. It's like... Like... Bedhair! I laughed softly to myself. "Do I get to hear the joke?" He murmured on the edge of sleep.

"You.. Have bedhair!" I giggled.

He shook his head as if to say Did-she-really-just-say-what-I-think-she-just-said? "Well, that was random," He said with a soft smile appearing on his face.

"I can be at times."

"Bells, I really am sorry."

"I believe you."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. But..."

"But, what?"

"I don't know about Rosalie. You're gonna have to talk to her about it."

His expression on his face was priceless. I laughed so hard. "She kinda... Scares the fucking shit out of me. I mean, have you seen her death glare? It's like one look and you're dead."

"I love your laugh," Edward blurted out.

Did I hear him correctly? I don't know. He hurridly changed the subject. "So, um... I smell waffles!"

"Waffles?"

"Waffles."

"Well, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I was almost asleep until your giggles woke me up!" He smiled poking me.

"You did not just poke me!"

"I think I just did."

I poked him back. He smirked. Uh oh. He picked me up. "Shit! Edward! Damn! Put me down! Come on, Shrek!"

"Oh, be calm, Fiona! I have to take the princess to breakfast! I won't drop you!"

"Shrek!"

"Fiona!"

I sighed. Edward began walking down the steps. I started smelling my waffles. "Edward, can you walk a little faster? I want my damn waffles!" I whined.

"Did you say walk slower? Okay!"

He started going as slow as a snail! "Edward!" I growled.

I squirmed but he held a snake like grip on me. "Edddwwaaaaarrrdd!" I protested.

We finally got to the kitchen. "My food better not be cold," I muttered.

I moaned as soon as I put the food to my mouth. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Emmett is in his room playing the Wii, Esme is probably scolding him saying he needs rest, Carlisle is at the hospital getting you guys medicine, and everyone else is at school."

"Why aren't you at school?"

"I skipped."

"Why?"

"So, I could spend the day with you."

AWE! I smiled. Esme then came downstairs and yelled at Edward for keeping me up when I should be sleeping. Edward carried me upstairs-much to my dismay- and lay next to me on the bed. Now, that part I liked. Him beside me in bed.. I could get use to that... We fell asleep like that. He had his arm wrapped around me waist and I was snuggled up against him.

Best sleep ever.  


**Sorry for the shortness. I wanted to get it out before this weekend. I'm very busy this weekend. To my dismay, I have to go to my grandmother's for a wedding which is three hours away. But I get to stay in a hotel. But she stays in it with us. =( I don't know if there will be seperate rooms or not. I hope so. Well, please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight! The amazing Stephenie Meyer does! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! It means a lot to me. And if you are a Harry Potter fan, check out my story, My Magical Life. It's a Lily and James fic.**

Chapter 9

I woke up to Emmett jumping on the bed. I tried to ignore him. "Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. BELLA!"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes! Now, what do you want?"

"Nevermind. You're in a bad mood."

"You woke me up already. I won't be able to fall back asleep."

"Let's play hide and go seek!"

I opened my mouth to say no but, then, I thought for a second. It sounded like fun. "Sure."

Emmett walked out the door. I tried getting up but someone had their arms wrapped around me. Holy shit! I forgot Edward and I were sleeping in the same bed! I couldn't get out of his arms. "Edward," I whispered.

He stirred but didn't wake. "Edward."

No luck. "Edward!"

Heavy sleeper much? "Edward! Emmett is messing with your piano!"

His eyes fluttered. "Edward! Emmett just smashed a window on your Volvo!"

Edward jumped up which caused me to go flying into his lap. "Are you okay?"

I laughed. "Yeah."

"Okay. Now, where's Emmett?"

I was too busy laughing to tell him his car was okay. "EMMETT!"

"Awe, fuck! What did I do?" Emmett whined.

I followed Edward out the door. "What did you do to my car?" Edward seethed.

"Nothing! I swear! Your car isn't even here! Esme took it to the nursing home so she could help the little old people!"

"But, Bella said that- BELLA!"

"Damn!" I squeaked.

I started running. I heard Edward following. Emmett was right behind him. I got into the bathroom and locked the door. "Bella. Open the door."

"NEVER!"

"I'm coming in!"

"You can't do that!"

"Why?"

"I'm.. Uhh.. In my birthday suit!"

"What the fuck is a birthday suit?" Emmett and Edward asked.

"Idiots."

"I think it means she's in her bathing suit!" Emmett said.

Did I mention they're both idiots? Well, I'm going to do it again. Idiots! The door opened. "Hey! Bobby pins really do work!" Emmett exclaimed.

Edward lunged and I ducked. Emmett guarded the door. "Emmett, look! It's Rosalie! And she's stripping!"

He gasped and looked to where I was pointing. I slid right pass him. I ran outside. It's cold. I ran back inside. As I went by a door way, someone grabbed me. I screamed bloody murder. I heard a chuckle. It was Edward.

"Damn, Edward. You almost gave me a heart attack."

He smiled evilly. "Should I run?"

He nodded. I sprinted up to my room and shut the door. I grabbed the first thing I could-Febreeze. It smells good and is a good weapon. I saw another one and I took it. Emmett and Edward busted through the door. "Stand back! I've got good smelling stuff!"

I started spraying it. Emmett gasped. "AHHH! It got me! I'm dying!"

He fell to the ground and started twitching. "Tell Esme I love her and her cooking! Tell Carlisle I'm sorry that I ate that cookie when Esme told me not to and I blamed it on him! Edward, I always wanted to say this to you! You're a dick! Tell Jasper he was my best partner in crime!Bella, you're a bitch for killing me! Tell Alice that she's too hyper and she should get therapy. Tell Rosalie that she's a cold heart bitch but if you get pass that she's a fun and she's smoking hot. Bells, you're smoking hot too. Holy crap! I see the light! Is that you, GramGram? Hey, look! It's my dog, Jacob! Come here, boy! Ow! You bit me! I'm glad you're dead! Yeah. I went there!"

Edward got an annoyed look on his face. "Will you just shut up and die already?"

Emmett twitched again and lay still. I gulped as I looked at Edward. It's a dead end. If I were to run to the closet he would leap over the bed and tackle me. I decided to take my chances. I faked left. Then, right. Then, left and right again and then went right for real this time. Edward was too quick. He grasped my shirt and pulled me back. "EDWARD!"

He was breathing, heavily. "Damn, Bells. You give a good fight."

"Thanks. So, um.. Are you going to let me go?"

"Not a chance. You killed my brother!"

I smirked. "Are you going to take me to jail?"

Edward smiled. "Yes. I'm going to have to handcuff you."

"What's my punishment?"

"You're going to be tickled."

My smirk fell. "I see that's your weakness."

I tried to back away but he had my wrist. I whimpered. I knew I had lost. He threw me on the bed and started tickling me. "E-ed-ward! S-s-st-t-t-op!" I laughed.

"You have to say _Edward is a God and Emmett is the rippest man in the world and they both are sexy."_

"I am not saying that."

"Bella. Say it."

"Fine. Edward-is-a-God-and-Emmett-is-the-rippest-man-in-the-world-and-they-both-are-sexy!" I said really fast.

They looked at me weird. "You didn't say how fast I had to say it."

They both sulked and sat on the bed. "I didn't even catch the part about me," Emmett mumbled.

I giggled. "Let's play hide and go seek."

"1, 2,3!" Emmett counted.

"Not it!" I yelled.

Edward followed right after me. "Dammit! I guess I'm it," Emmett sighed.

"Here are the rules. You wait for exactly one minute. No going outside. No going in the garage. And no trying to make people laugh," I said.

Edward and I ran out of the room as Emmett started counting. "Now, Emmett only knows where a few rooms are. He doesn't know that there's a closet under the staircase, a laundry room, the attic, and a trap door in the basement. I suggest we go hide in the basement."

I nodded and following Edward. "Put your phone on silent!" I whispered.

As Edward and I were walking down the steps, Emmett yelled,"Ready or not! Here I come!"

We ran into the basement and he opened the trap door. "Edward. Is there a light in here?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm kinda afraid of the dark."

"It's okay. I'll protect you."

We sat down. We shined our phones around. There was two blankets, a pillow, a portable dvd player, and some movies. "You come down here a lot," I stated.

"Yeah," He replied.

"It's dark."

It was. It was pitch black. I couldn't see my hand. He tried turning on the dvd player. It was dead. "Shit. I thought I charged it."

One of the floorboards creaked. I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh. But, then, I realized, it's fucking dark! What if a snake or something gets me? "Edward, I'm scared. It's dark," I whispered.

"Come here."

I crawled to him and he put his arm around me. I heard a loud thud. "OW!"

I giggled. "What was that?" Emmett asked.

Oops. "It came from somewhere below. I know it," Emmett murmured.

Shit. "Now, there's a door in the ground somewhere. Esme told me it was hidden under a rug."

There were only two rugs in that room. Damn. My hands found something. "Edward."

"What?"

"I found something."

"What?"

I think it was a flashlight. I found a switch and it came on. I turned it off. "A flashlight!"

"AHA!" Emmett yelled.

The door slowly opened. I turned my flashlight back on. "Son of a bitch! My eyes! My eyes!"

I laughed and pushed pass Emmett. We ran upstairs. "Where do we go?" I asked.

"This way."

He led us into the smallest closet ever. "This is Jasper's room. He's not allowed to go in here because Emmett likes to mess with his stuff."

I nodded. We were pushed up against each other. It was a very cramped closet. We were too close. I could hear his every breath. We were both leaning in. Inches away from one another's lips.

****

**Wow. It's only been like three or four days since my last update. Dang. That was a fast update. :D Please, review! I hope this gave you lots of laughs.**

Love,  
Bailee 


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does! Thank you for all the reviews! My story and I feel so loved! LOL! Make sure you say Happy Birthday to Who Is The Real Me (Kayla- My Best Friend!) Her birthday is on March 14. Also Pie Day. I might be late on it but go ahead and say Happy Birthday anyways! lol. (: God, I can't believe I'm already on chapter 10. My little baby is growing up. *tear* I have a feeling that a lot of people will like this chapter.**

Chapter 10

We didn't kiss. Emmett decided he wanted to open the door at that time. Bastard. "Woah. Uh.. Sorry guys. Esme wanted me to tell you, Bells, that you need to take your medicine."

I groaned. I hate medicine. Edward ran a hand through his hair. That sexy bedhead hair. Damn you, Emmett! I wanted to kiss him.

I trudged downstairs. "Bella! How are you feeling?" Esme asked.

"Okay."

"Does you head hurt, throat burn, stomachache, or any nausea?"

"A little," I admitted.

She gave me some red medicine. I crinkled my nose as I smelled it. "Bella, take it, darling. It'll make you feel better."

I shoved it in my mouth and grimaced. I gagged. Edward pat my back. I downed a whole water bottle. "Now, Bella, go get some sleep," Esme ordered.

I walked upstairs. I was exhausted but I didn't want to sleep. Edward looked me in the eye. "Bella, I really like you. I do. These past few days were amazing. Can I kiss you?"

My heart leaped with joy. _Edward Masen _wanted to kiss _me_. I mentally squealed. I nodded. We kissed. _Finally._

Our tongues danced in each other's mouths. I saw millions of fireworks light off. Where his hands trailed, I felt fire follow. I curled my hands in his hair.

We stopped when our lungs couldn't take it anymore. Our breaths were short gasps. We entertwined our hands together. I sighed in content. "I have always wanted to do that. Even when we were younger," Edward whispered.

I smiled. We lay in bed. Our hands were still together. We fell asleep like that. I heard a door slam but I ignored it. Then, our door opened. "What the fuck is this?" Rosalie screamed.

Edward and I jolted awake. "I thought you said you were going to talk to her! Not have _sex_ with her!" She ranted.

My eyes went wide. Sex? No. No. No. No. I have my future, fans, and Natalie to think about. I would never do that. "No! Rose, you know I'd never have sex so young! We were just sleeping," I explained.

"It doesn't look like it. Both of your hair looks as if fingers have ran through it over and over again. Your lips are swollen."

I blushed. _Traitor, _I thought towards it. Rose narrowed her eyes at us. "I thought you of all people, Bella, would know better."

"I do know better! All I did was kiss him! That's it! Then, we cuddled!" I yelled.

"Oh."

"I don't see why you blew up like that," I whispered.

"I was being overprotective. You're my sister. He's the asshole I have to protect you from."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you for caring," I murmured.

"Anytime."

"Besides, _I'm _waiting until I'm married. I don't know about Edward, though."

"I'll wait with you," He vowed.

I hugged him. Rose was torn between saying awe and fuck you. Edward walked out of the room to go to the bathroom. "Rosie, calm down."

Her shoulders slacked. "I'm sorry. I've just been so stressed with the," Her voice dropped low,"Natalie secret, school, and your fight with your father."

"If it makes you feel any better, Emmett said you were smoking hot and if you weren't a bitch all the time, you'd be fun to hang with."

Her eyes lit up. "YOU LIKE HIM!" I gasped.

Alice came bouncing it. "She likes who?"

"Emmett," She admitted.

Alice and I both squealed. I started coughing. My throat hurts. Ah, crapples. I went downstairs and saw Esme making dinner. "I'm making spaghetti," She informed me.

"Favorite food."

"I know. Alice told me."

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. What do you know? Alice showed up. "Beeellllaaaa? Why didn't you tell me?" She whined.

"Tell you what?"

We walked into the living room so Esme couldn't hear. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Edward kissed?"

"Because when it happened we fell asleep and I just woke up."

"Well, you could've texted me."

"MY PHONE!" I gasped.

I ran upstairs. I had ten missed calls. Five from my mother, two from my dad, two from Sarah, and one from my manager. I sighed. I had to call back otherwise they'd kill me. I decided to call Sarah first.

_"BELLA! Where the hell are you?"_

"No hi? Or are you feeling well? Or I miss you?"

_"We can get to that later. Manager is going insane. She's called everyone like three times."_

"She's called me once."

_"Shut up. I had to listen to her bitch at me for like twenty minutes."_

"I'm sorry."

_"BELLA!" _Liam yelled.__

His voice sounded like he was in the midst of eating food. "Liam! Don't talk with food in your mouth!" I scolded.

_"Bella! When you take a sick day don't forget to call the Manager!" _Daniel mocked.

"I'm sorry. I forgot. A lot of shit has happened. I'll tell all of you guys later."

_"Call Manager so she doesn't have another hissy fit," _Sarah ordered.

"Fine. I love you guys. See ya tomorrow maybe."

_"BYE!" _They all chorused.

I giggled and hung up. Great. Now, I have to call Manager. We gave her that nickname a few years ago... It just started sticking now because we got tired of asking her and asking her and her just saying no.

_"Isabella Marie Swan!"_

"I was sick. I had strep throat!"

_"You could have called. Do you know how worried we have been?"_

"We?"

Normally, she phrases it as the band and I. _"The band, your mom, and your dad."_

My heart skipped a beat. "My dad?"

_"Yes. He said he called you."_

"I saw."

_"Then, why didn't you call him?"_

"Because I just saw how many messages I had! You should've called Alice or Rose."

_"I didn't think of that."_

"I'll be at practice tomorrow. I promise. I'll work a few more hours."

_"What ever happened to your punishment?"_

Woah. That seemed like forever ago. "I don't know. I guess Dad let me off the hook."

_"I won't remind him. But, if you have detention again, it'll be more than what your father had planned for you."_

"Yes, ma'am."

_"Get some rest. You're not going to school tomorrow. You're coming straight here with Rosalie and Alice, of course."_

Another school day off? Hell yes. "Okay. See ya later."

_"Goodbye, Bella."_

Now, I gotta call Mom. She picked up on the first ring. _"Bella! I've been so worried. Sarah called me and told me you were sick? She didn't tell me what you had because she had to go. Are you okay? Are you in the hospital? Who's taking care of you? I'm coming down there. I just passed this really nice house. Actually, I'm slowing down. Hey! The girl in the window looks like you. It is you! You're not in the hospital! Thank God! Is anyone taking care of you there?"_

"Mom. Mom. Mom. Calm down. Come inside."

_"Okay. Then, we talk."_

We hung up. I suppose I can hold off calling Dad for a little while. "Esme! My mom should be here... now."

Mom burst through the door and flew to hug me. "Holy shit.. Mom... Kinda squeezing the life out of me here. Daughter needs to breathe!"

"Sorry, Bells. I missed you! I haven't seen for two days!"

"I missed you, too."

"Hi, I'm Esme Masen. Pleasure to meet you," Esme greeted.

"Oh dear! I'm intruding! I am so sorry! I was so worried about Bella because Sarah told me she was sick and Liam and Daniel were bothering her so she had to go and she wouldn't tell me anything after that! And I called Bella five times and she wouldn't answer! And-"

"I totally understand. Kids tend to not call their parents during important things."

"I'm Renee Swan, by the way. And I love your house!"

"Hey, Bella, can I talk to you?" Jasper asked.

"Sure."

I wonder what he wants. I left Mom and Esme talking about home decorating. Jasper led me to the garden. "Bella," He sighed.

"Yeah?"

"I know your secret."

I stiffened for a second then acted casual. "Which one? I have many."

"You're Natalie."

Awe, fuck! How does he know? "I don't know what you're talking about."

He sighed. "We looked through your phone. We saw manager, Sarah, Liam, and Daniel which happen-"

"Woah. Who is we?"

"Me, Emmett, and Edward."

Wait. They looked through my phone. "YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY PHONE? What did you do on it?"

"I'm getting to it. Anyways, they are apart of Natalie's band. We were going to look at your Twitter account and Esme called us which caused us not to be able to look at it. At detention, someone called you-I'm guessing your manager- and we heard every word. You had to do a music video for Fences. Natalie sings that. Then, when you sang in the car. You sounded exactly like her. Then, I started studying you both closely. You look exactly alike except for the hair."

"When did you figure this out? And when did you guys look through my phone?"

"In math. And last night."

"Who had the idea?"

"Emmett had the idea to snoop and Edward had the idea to go on your phone. I was dragged along but I was curious."

"What do I have to do to keep your mouth shut about this?"

"Get me a date with Alice."

"Deal."

"And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I would've done it for nothing."

I smiled and hugged him. "I should tell them soon, shouldn't I?"

"It would be better before one of them figures it out. I'm pretty sure you know Edward has a temper."

"Yeah. I've noticed. But, Jazz, I've only known them for a few days. Including you."

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you. But, Emmett has a big mouth and Edward was never really nice to me years ago."

"Emmett can keep a secret. And sometimes you have to let go of the past. I can tell that you are still afraid of Edward picking on you. Don't be. Forget about what Edward has done. Forgive him."

"I do forgive him."

"Not fully. You're still hurt by it."

"Yeah, it still stings but I like him. A lot."

"He likes you too."

"He kissed me."

Jasper smiled. "That's great."

"Thanks for everything, Jazz."

"What?"

"Letting me talk to you and you're not going to tell anyone about me being you know who. But, I don't think Rosalie is going to take this news very well."

He shuddered. "What?" I asked.

"Just imagining what Rosalie will do to me."

I laughed and we walked inside. Mom and Esme talked for a while. Then, Mom turned to me. She drew in a deep breath. "Your father and I want you girls back home."

******  
Yay! I've been updating so fast! I feel so accomplished! Anyway, please, review! And tell Who Is The Real Me (My best friend Kayla) Happy Birthday from pming her or saying something in your review in my story. Her birthday is March 14. That's pie day! LOL!**

Love,  
Bailee


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry for the super duper long wait. I had to finish a one shot... And I'm pissed because FanFiction won't let me post it... It says there is an error... I'm like son of a bitch. Bleh.. Wait! I posted it! I'm okay now! I don't own Twilight. And I'm pretty sure we all know who does... Random fact! I love typing dots! ...! Lol. Sorry.. Had to say that. And sorry if the story is bad.. I haven't been into writing right now.. I don't know why. OMG! I was looking at my reviews and I saw the number 60! I was so close to crying! God, you guys turned me soft. Jk. Well, my weeks are going to get hectic because next month I'm graduating, having a graduation party, a big ass exam, I'm going to D.C with the 8th grade, and I'm going to Kennywood with the chorus class. Then in June, I'm going to Myrtle Beach for a week. Like I said, hectic, very hectic. Well, here's the story.**

Chapter 11 (My story is growing up!)

"Why?" I asked.

"We miss you. Your father is very sorry about what happened."

But, I love it here... Plus, my-wait.. What would you call Edward? Wow... Who knew this shit could be complicated? Not me.

Edward and I finally kissed. We are getting closer. And it's almost the weekend.. I wanna stay... "Charlie should come here and tell me that."

"Isabella Marie Swan! Don't be running that mouth at me! Besides your father has done a lot of shit for you.. You should know what I mean. He deserves some respect."

She was right. "I'm sorry, Mama."

I hugged her. She stroked my hair. "It's alright, baby. Your father makes mistakes. We all do. You just have to forgive him. He just wants the best for you."

"I know," I whispered.

"Bella, darling, you can stay the rest of the night considering it's 9pm and it's a school night," Esme told me.

Renee nodded. "I think that is for the best. Oh, and Bella, I heard about your sick days."

"Okay, those are not my fault! I am a natural klutz and it's winter time so I will most likely get sick," I pouted.

Renee and Esme laughed. "Oh, and Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"We're seeing some family tomorrow. Grandma Swan."

"YAY! I haven't seen her for a while."

Now, I'm really not going to see her. She's dead. I have to practice all day tomorrow for Natalie because I've been missing practices. Shit. I am so going to lose my voice. And that majorly sucks.

We all talked some more and Renee had to leave. "I guess I should be going. Charlie must be so anxious to find out if Bella has forgiven him. You have forgiven him, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have," I nodded.

I sighed and gave Renee a hug. "I will pick you up tomorrow at 6am. We will go out to eat. Sarah, Liam, and Daniel will be joining us."

"OOH! Where are we going?"

"To Port Angeles. Apple Bee's."

I LOVE APPLE BEE'S! Wow. I think I'm hyper. Maybe, it's because I've been sleeping way too much. I said my goodbyes and dragged myself upstairs. I guess I have to tell Alice and Rosalie that Jasper knows. I walked into the room. Thank God, Jasper, Rose, and Alice were in there. I didn't feel like tracking all of them down. I shut the door. "Oh, Bells. You've got your serious face on," Alice commented.

"Jasper knows."

"Knows what?" Rose asked.

"Who I am."

"WHAT?" They both shrieked.

"He figured it out by himself."

"Please, don't kill me," Jasper pleaded. "I won't tell a soul. If I do, then you can cut my manhood off."

Rose clicked her tongue in distaste. "Ew."

It was silent for a few seconds. "So... Awkward?" Jasper asked.

"Kinda," I answered.

"Listen, Seaweed Brain. If anyone comes up to me saying Bella is Natalie, I will come looking for you," Rose growled.

"But, what if it wasn't me?"

"We've kept this secret for a few years. We won't tell."

"I already told you. I will not tell anyone or anything. Now, I'm going to bed. Excuse me, ladies. Goodnight. Oh, and Bella, Edward is looking for you," Jasper informed me.

"Okay. Thanks, Jazz. Alice, Rosalie. Renee is going to pick us up at 6am and she is going to take us out to eat and then, we'll be at band practice for the whole day. I'm going to find Edward. And I am waking up at 5:30am and throwing some sweats on because my make up people will just change me out of whatever I was wearing."

Alice frowned and Rosalie was still stuck on the eating that early part. "Goodnight," I said.

I knocked on Edward's door. "Edward?"

"Come in!"

His voice was muffled by the door but I was able to hear it. I opened the door. Edward motioned me to come to his bed. We threw the blankets over us and cuddled. We had a make out session. We stopped much to my dismay. I pouted and he smirked. Edward kissed me on the forehead and whispered,"Sleep, Bella. I hear you have a long day tomorrow."

I situated myself so that I could be closer to him. I sighed in content. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bells."

I fell asleep into a sleep that consisted of bad and good dreams. Here's my good one:

_Dream_

Edward and I had grey hair. Maybe about the age of 64. I looked to the yard. We had twelve children running around like wild animals. Six adults were laughing at them. One of the kids had a lamp shade on their head. She was running around and banging into trees, people, etc. I believe her name was Cassidy. Yes, I'm sure of it. She keeps yelling her name for the world to hear. I think it was,"I am Cassidy! Hear me roar!"

She was a cute little thing. Perhaps, a little too hyper but, she's adorable. I looked at Edward. He was staring at me. "I love you, my darling, Isabella Marie Masen."

Dream

And that was the end of my good dream. Here's my bad dream. My worse nightmare:

_Dream_

I was dressed up as Natalie. "Hey, Natalie! Wait, it's Natalie. Holy shit!"

I took off my wig. "My real name is Bella Swan. I've been living with a double life since I was 14. And no, I am not lying."

Edward stared at me with wide eyes. "B-bella?" He stuttered.

I nodded. Please, Lord, please, do not let him be mad. Please. "How could you hide something this big from me?" He cried.

"I couldn't! I was going to sooner but, I was afraid your reaction would be like this."

He looked at me with hatred clearly written on his face. "Isabella," He started, harshly,"I will keep your secret but, you better not call or contact me in any way. I. Hate. You."

Those words stung me. Suddenly, it was raining. I fell to the ground as tears fell down my face. I saw Edward start to walk away to his Volvo. "Edward," I yelled.

I desperately tried to crawl towards him but it was like I was sinking in the ground. "EDWARD!"

Dream

Someone started shaking me. "BELLA! Bella! Wake up."

"Are you an angel?" I asked, sleepily.

"Hardly," The Voice replied.

I opened my eyes and saw two emerald eyes staring back at me. "I had a bad dream," I whispered.

"Tell me?"

I shook my head. "It'll make you feel better if you tell me."

I shook my head again. "I don't want to talk about it."

I looked to the clock. It read, 3:34am. "I'm sorry I woke you," I whispered.

"It's alright. Go back to sleep."

"Okay," I murmured.

I fell into a deep sleep. Next thing I knew, Edward shook me. "Bella, it's time to wake up."

I groaned in protest. "No.. Don't wanna."

I heard a chuckle. Then, I felt his lips against mine. I put my hands in his hair. We were like this for about five minutes-well, we pulled apart to breathe a few times, though. I smiled. "I like being woken up like that."

"Well, you now have 25 minutes to get ready," Edward told me.

"That's alright. I'm just throwing on some sweats. I don't need to look pretty for my family."

"I think you look pretty with whatever you wear."

Awe. I kissed him. "You're too sweet," I grinned.

"I know," He smirked.

I shook my head, grinning. I quickly kissed him again and said,"I need to get ready."

"Okay."

I really, really like Edward. I think I should tell him my secret soon but I'm afraid of what he might say and do. The nightmare that I had last night just built onto that fear. Why did I have to have that dream? It's just making my life harder.

I sighed as I went to the room Rose, Alice, and I were staying in. As I got ready, I decided something. I need to tell Edward my secret but I've got to wait until I absolutely trust him and have no doubts of him telling everyone about my double life.

I got dressed and heard a horn. Renee. I kissed Edward goodbye and said bye to everyone else and got in the car. "Have fun visiting your grandma," Edward smiled.

"I will."

Damn. I hate lying to him. Renee must've felt what I was feeling. It was like mother's intuition or something. "Darling, I know you must be hurting so if you want you can tell him."

"I'm afraid of what he might do," I whispered.

"It's only going to get worse if you keep waiting."

"But, Mom, I have to see if I can trust the kid."

"You don't trust him?"

"I do, but I want to see if I can be with the guy before I tell him that I'm Natalie."

"What if Jasper tells Edward? Or worse.. Emmett?" Alice chimed in.

"Then, I'm fucked."

"Bella, don't say that. And Jasper knows?" Renee asked.

"What? It's the truth. And yes, he does. He fugured it out by himself. He swears that he will not tell anyone."

And I am right. If Edward was to find out from someone that wasn't me, he'd be pissed. If I was in his shoes, I would be really pissed. I need to tell him sooner or later.

I wish later was an option but, it isn't... Shit. I'm just... Well... Fucked. That's, like, the only way to put it.

**_**

I am so sorry for the long wait. I should have the next chapter out before the month is over. If not, you have permission to yell at me. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the shortness of it. Please review!

~Bailee  



	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Wow.. I started writing as soon as I finished chapter 11. That is basically because I didn't feel well so I left school.. So thank my stomachache! Lol. Well, thank you for all the reviews, story alerts, author alerts, favorite stories, and favorite author. I feel so loved. I don't own Twilight. I'm highly sure we covered that the first few chapters of the story. Lol. Sorry this is short. I just wanted to put this up. And to **_ilovethetwilightsagagradof201,___**I'm glad I have someone else who shares my love of dots! ...! Lol. I also love exclaimation points! And this smilie: XD lol**

Chapter 12

I put on my wig so that incase anyone recognized the band, it wouldn't look weird if Natalie wasn't there. Rosalie and Alice had their wigs on too.

Then, the Apple Bee's event was very... Well, eventful.

It all started with a few stupid comments. That's how Rosalie got syrup in her hair, how Alice broke a heel, how we all got kicked out of Apple Bee's, and how my phone got ruined.

Here's what happened.

"Daniel, you're so stupid," Liam laughed.

"Fuck off. Not in the mood."

"Awe. Is wittle Daniel is a fwoul mood today?"

"Yes, I am. Leave me alone. I have not had my coffee yet!"

"You know. You shouldn't be so dependant on coffee. One day, it won't be here and you'll say, oh I should've listened to Liam but, no, you don't listen to me."

"Liam, shut up."

"Someone has their grumpy pants on."

"I dare you to shut up for five minutes!" Daniel roared.

There was the stupid comment. Idiot. Well, Liam cannot be quiet for a minute let alone five. Two minutes later, Liam started to get a little twitchy. He knocked his drink on Sarah. "Liam, stop," I demanded.

He glared at me. "Don't you glare at me!"

He kept glaring. Asshole. Finally, the five minutes were up. Daniel got his coffee and everything was perfect. Until another comment was made. "Daniel, can you pass me that?" Sarah asked pointing at the salt.

"Whipped," Liam murmured.

"WHAT?"

"Whipped! Dannykins is whipped!"

"Liam! I'm tired of your kid shit! Shut the fuck up!"

Daniel picked up a pancake and threw it at Liam. He ducked. It hit Rosalie in the face which caused her to have syrup in her hair. "You. Little. Prick!" She seethed.

Daniel's eyes widened like saucers. He started running. Alice helped Rosalie chase him. Daniel tossed chairs in front of them. Alice jumped over one landing too hard on her heel which caused her heel to break off her shoe. "Those caused $200!" She screamed.

Those were rare to get too. Daniel is fucked. After a few minutes, they came back. Daniel looked as if he was in a little fight. Pink lines were on his arms, his hair was messed up, and there was a cut above his eye but other than that he was fine.

It was quiet for a few seconds. Then, Liam tackled Daniel which caused them to fly into me which caused my iPhone to fly into my water. I stared at it in shock. What just happened?

_Your phone is dead._

My phone was dead. My. Phone. Was. _Dead. _MY. PHONE. WAS. DEAD! "Now, Natalie, I know you may be mad but-"

"I'm not mad," I cut Liam off.

"You aren't? Well, that's a relie-"

"No, I'm furious!"

"Shit..."

They took off running into the men's bathroom. I walked in it without a thought. "Holy.. Holy crap! There's a girl in here! Cover your privates!" A male yelled.

"You're not supposed to be in here!" Another guy told me.

"Oh, well," I shrugged.

"Dude, do you know who she is?" Someone asked.

"It's Natalie!" I heard a boy yell.

"Out," I simply said.

"What?" They questioned.

"Out. _Now, _please."

They scurried out of there. "Wow. I didn't think you had the guts to come in the guy's bathroom. Holy shit," Liam smirked.

I smacked them on the heads. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THERE?"

They shook their heads. "Songs that I haven't written on paper yet. Important phone numbers. Most importantly.. SONGS!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I mean, Natalie," Daniel apologized.

"Me too. But can't you somehow get it back?" Asked Liam.

"I don't know. I'm not into this technical shit."

Nice slip up, Daniel, by the way. He should be glad that no one was in here. "Now, I want you guys to go back to the table and be good boys."

The nodded and we walked out. I saw Edward and Jasper. They didn't see me. I wonder where Emmett was. I got closer and heard Jasper ask,"Where's Emmett?"

"He went to the bathroom," Edward replied.

I looked at the boys. They heard what he said too. Shit. We ran back into the bathroom. I saw Emmett in there washing his hands whilst thinking. Yep, he heard what we were talking about. 1. He doesn't think. And 2. He doesn't think!

"How much did you hear earlier in this bathroom?" I asked, wearily.

"Oh. Hi, Bella. Oops. I mean, Natalie," He bitterly said.

"Emmett..." I started.

"I'm just messing! I think this is so awesome! Don't worry. I won't tell anyone! I promise!"

"I am trusting you not to tell anyone. Especially Edward. I want to tell Edward myself."

"So.. A double life.. How awesome is it?"

"It's cool. I mean, one day I'm a normal teenage and the next I'm a popstar. But, it's stressful."

"How?"

"The fear of someone finding out. Moving to Forks was kinda a bad idea because two people found out in a very short amount of time. But, I've gained a few true friends."

"Who?" Emmett asked, cluelessly.

"You, Jasper, and Edward."

"You're going to have to tell him sometime."

"I know. And I will... When I know I can truly trust him. I've only got along with the kid for a few days, Em."

"Just don't be surprised if he's mad. He doesn't like it when people keep things away from him."

I looked away. "Bells, where are you really going?"

"Band practice. Haven't been for a few days. I'm practicing all day."

"You're going to lose your voice."

"I know."

It was quiet for a few minutes. "Well, we best be going," Daniel said.

"See ya, Emmett."

He nodded. We walked back to our table and saw a person standing there. "Hi," Liam greeted.

"You. You. And you. Out!" The dude yelled. "But, first, can I have your autograph? Huge fan."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

I gave him his autograph and left. Well, I guess we aren't allowed here anymore. I saw my mom in the car talking on the phone. I opened the car door. "Emmett knows."

"WHAT? I've got to call you back, Charlie. See you in a few," Renee said.

"How the hell did that idiot find out?" Rosalie screeched.

"We weren't careful enough. We thought everyone was out of the bathroom. Daniel slipped."

Renee sighed. And Rosalie glared at the seat. "I swear, if he tells anyone-"

"Rose, he promised he wouldn't. I have a feeling that Emmett doesn't break promises."

She huffed. "Soon, Edward is going to find out."

"He isn't going to find out until I tell him!" I snapped. "Can we just please quit talking about it? I'll tell him when I'm ready!"

"Bella! You're in a fucking relationship with him! You have to tell him!"

"I will! Did I ever say I'm going to date Edward Masen and I'm not going to tell him my secret? No, I never did!"

"Grow some fucking balls and tell the poor bastard!"

"Stop the fucking car. Just fucking stop the fucking car. Let me get the fuck out."

"Awe, shit! Bells!" Rosalie yelled as I got out.

She ran after me. "I'm sorry. I'm just in a pissy mood. Don't leave."

"I think I'm going to tell him this weekend."

"You should."

"And you should ask Emmett out because I know you have the hots for him."

She blushed. "Only if you tell him this weekend."

"Deal."

We hugged on it. "I love you, Rosie."

"I love you, too, Bellsie."

"Like a sister from another mister."

"Hell yeah."

We laughed. I love Rosalie to death. She may be a drama queen and sometimes a bitch and we fight left and right but she's got a heart of gold.

We got back in the car and I was on the radio. It was Emergency. We all sang along to it-even Renee who doesn't sing but has a beautiful voice. And then we pulled into the place where I practice. That's where the tears and hugs began.

...

**Like I said, sorry for the shortness. And sorry if this is bad, not funny, or too dramatic. I write how I feel.. Well, anyways.. Please, review. I might have one more chapter out before the month ends.. And in May... I don't know if I'll even write. Like I said, I'm busy. Happy early Easter for those who celebrate it!**

Love,

Bailee 


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I am so sorry... My last two chapters haven't really been my best. :/ Not cool at all. Shit, I feel horrible. Thanks for the reviews! I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I'm also thinking about writing another story considering I'm almost half way through this.**

The song is called Blame It On The Rain is by He Is We

Chapter 13

Charlie was waiting by the door, pacing. When I saw him, I think I started to cry... Yeah, I did. I felt the tears rolling down my face. "I'm so sorry," We both whispered at the same time.

We hugged... Yeah, it was a love/tear fest. I didn't like it... Too mushy. Then, Charlie pulled out a cell phone. YES! "Thank you, Dad!" I squealed.

"It has the same number and all of your memory on it."

I grinned. "Natalie!" Manager called.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Have you written any songs?"

"One."

"What is it called?"

"Blame It On The Rain."

"Okay. Sing it. Sarah and Daniel, think of cords. Liam, do the piano. Today is going to be a very productive day."

"You got me caught in all this mess. I guess, we can blame it on the rain. My pain is knowing I can't have you, I can't have you."

Daniel and Sarah strummed a few cords. They quickly wrote them down. Liam went towards the piano. "Tell me does she look at you the way I do? Try to understand the words you say and the way you move? Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush? Tell me, am I crazy? Or is this more than a crush? I catch my breathe, the one you took the moment you entered the room. my heart it breaks at the thought of her holding you. Tell me does she look at you the way I do? Try to understand the words you say and the way you move? Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush? Tell me am I crazy? Or is this more than a crush? Is this more than a crush? Maybe I'm alone in this but I find peace in solitude knowing if I had but just one kiss this whole room would be glowing. We'd be glowing. We'd be glowing. Does she? Tell me does she look at you the way I do? Try to understand the words you say and the way you move? Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush? Tell me am I crazy? Or is this more than a crush? More than a crush."

"Wonderful. Let's throw that into the recording studio. Liam, Sarah, and Daniel, do you have the notes down?"

"Yes," They answered together.

Creepy much? It gives me the chills when people say things together. We walked to the recording room, slowly. I guess the hyperness of breakfast wore off. I need a coffee. My phone buzzed. Edward.

_I miss you._

I giggled. "Boyfriend alert!" Liam shouted.

Renee and Manager's head snapped up. "Boyfriend?"

"What the hell is up with the talking together thing? Was there a memo about this or something?" I asked.

"Isabella! You can't afford having a boyfriend! You know, I bet at least 2 people know about you already! You've been here for less than a week! Besides, you have no time for a-"

"Stephanie! Shut up! My daughter deserves someone to love her and care for her! After all the years that she's been through with this secret, she deserves something to look forward to!"

Way to go, Mom, I cheered mentally in my head. "Holy shit! Your name is Stephanie? Yes! We finally find out!" Liam yelled.

Manager-Stephanie- huffed. She looked at me. "Bella, I am happy for you but your Natalie duties come before him."

"I'm telling him this weekend."

"What? Why?"

"Well, you are right. His two brothers know. Soon, he will know. I want to be the one to tell him."

"I respect that."

I sighed in relief. I thought I was dead for sure. "So, Stephanie," Liam smirked.

"Liam, I suggest you shut up," She snapped.

"Why?"

"I don't like my name. People called me Step On Me."

Liam laughed. "That's a good one! Uh, I mean, people are so rude!"

I smacked him upside the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"For being an ass!"

"I'm always an ass!"

I rolled my eyes. "Get into the recording studio, Ass."

"So, that's my nickname?"

"Yes... Ass."

We all laughed. It was silent for a few seconds. "Do you love him?" Stephanie asked.

I frowned. Did I? "I don't know. Edward has been wonderful to me these past few days. Maybe, I will love him someday. I know I like him enough to tell him. But, do I love him? I really don't know."

"I understand."

"Wait. I said that out loud?"

"Yes."

Oops. My phone rang. E.T by Katy Perry was playing as my ringtone. Edward. _"Hi."_

"Hi," I breathed.

_"Did you make it to your family's house, yet?"_

"Yes, I have."

_"Tell them I said hello."_

"Edward says hello everybody. They say hi and-"

"Fuck you!" Liam laughed.

"Chester! Sorry, Edward. That was my cousin who likes to play house."

_"The one who's a teenager?"_

"Yeah. That one. Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

_"I'm in the bathroom. Besides, I wanted to see if you made it there in one piece."_

"I did. Do you want me to send you a picture to make sure I'm not lying."

_"No, I trust you."_

I think my heart just broke. He won't trust me once I tell him. He'll hate me. I felt a tear go down my face. "I trust you, too."  
_  
"That's good."  
_  
"Well, you should get to class before Mr. Greene comes in. He tends to check the bathrooms."

_"Goodbye, Love."_

"Goodbye, Edward."

I hung up. Love? "Did I just hear the L word from him?" Renee gasped.

"He called me Love."

"Ew. It's just like when I dude calls you Mommy," Rosalie wrinkled her nose.

"I like it," I said. "And he trusts me. That trust is going to be gone this weekend."

"Hey, hey," Liam shushed. "You never know. Edward can surprise you."

I nodded and got in the recording studio. "And Bella?"

"Yes, Liam?"

"Chester? For real?"

EPOV

School was boring without my Bella. My Bella? I'm possessive, now, I guess. The highlight of my day was Emmett falling in gym class. Bella has a lot of make up work. I brought it home for her, Jasper brought home Alice's, and Emmett brought home Rosalie's. We're all whipped.

"I have decided that I am asking Alice out," Jasper declared.

"You are? Congrats!" I smiled.

We looked at Emmett. "You should ask Rosalie out," Jasper said.

"I already did," He grumbled.

"And?"

"She slapped me."

"How did you ask her?" I asked.

"I said, you plus me would equal a great night in bed. Go out with me?"

"Worse pick up line ever, dude," Jasper laughed.

"I would've slapped you, too," I smirked.

"I don't know how to ask girls out."

Emmett pouted. "Get her flowers and ask her nicely," I told him.

"I should do that. Thanks, Eddie."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay... Eddie."

"Emmett!"

"Sorry, _Edward._"

"So, how are you and Bella?" Jasper grinned.

"Wonderful. I'm asking her out on Saturday night. We'll be having a picnic in a part of the park."

"Did you hear how many p's were in that sentence? Holy shit!" Emmett exclaimed.

I sighed. He's such an idiot. "And I'm going to ask her to officially be my girlfriend."

It was quiet for a minute. "You know what would suck? If she said no," Emmett boomed.

My eyes widened. What if she says no to the date? That means she says no to the girlfriend question too. Oh, God. Oh, God. I ran my hands through my hair. "Uhh... Penny for you thoughts?" Emmett squeaked, realizing he made a big mistake.

He held out a penny. "Now, I'm scared she's going to say no! Thanks, Emmett."

"Edward, bro. She'll say yes. She likes you too much to say no," Jasper informed.

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious."

I nodded. I pulled out my phone. I called Bella.

_"Shhh! I'm on the phone. Hello, Edward."_

"Hi, Bella! I was wondering when you would be coming back?"

_"Sometime around 10pm. Why?"_

"You, Rosalie, and Alice have make up homework. Especially you. And I miss you."

_"Ew. Homework. And don't worry. You'll see me when you help me with my homework."_

I laughed. "Okay."

_"Well, I gotta go. We're having dinner now. I'll be at your house in a few hours."_

"Goodbye, Bella."

_"Goodbye, Edward."_

Jazz, and Em decided that they wanted to watch a movie. Transformers 2. Good fucking movie.

"Hey," Emmett said.

"What?" Jasper and I asked.

"Over there."

"What?" I asked.

"Please, forgive me."

"Awe, shit. What did you do?"

"If I'm coming on too strong."

"What do you mean?"

"Hate to stare. But, you're winning. And they play my favorite song," Jasper continued.

"So, come here. A little closer. Wanna whisper in your ear," Emmett yelled.

"Make it clear. Little question. Wanna know just how you feel," Jasper smiled.

"IF I SAID MY HEART WAS BEATING LOUD! IF WE COULD ESCAPE THE CROWD SOMEHOW. IF I SAID I WANT YOUR BODY NOW, WOULD YOU HOLD IT AGAINST ME? CAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE PARADISE AND I NEED A VACATION TONIGHT. SO IF I SAID I WANT YOUR BODY NOW, WOULD YOU HOLD IT AGAINST ME?" They sang together.

"Hey! That's Britney Spears!" I said.

"No, really?" Emmett laughed.

"I would've never guessed!" Jasper giggled.

Yeah.. He giggled. Emmett looked at him. "Did you just... Giggle?"

"NO!"

"I think he did, Emmett!" I exclaimed.

"I think he did, too, Edward!" He agreed.

"Fuck you all!" Jasper screamed throwing both of his middle fingers in the air.

"GUYS! Let's make a tent!" Emmett shouted.

We got a ton of blankets from everyone's rooms except Carlisle's and Esme's room. This tent was huge. We even had the tv inside. It was SWEET! We were chilling for a few hours. Homework, telling Emmett how to talk to women. The usual. "So, Edward," Emmett started. "Are you and Bella sexually active?"

And that's where Bella walked in. "You did what with Rosalie last night?" I gasped.

That is payback for killing my goldfish! Payback! "What did you do with Rosalie?" Bella growled.

"N-n-nothing. I swear. Edward's making it up because I asked about you and Eddie's sexually life!"

"You asked about our sexual life?"

"Uhhhh... Maybe?"

Bella smacked him, playfully. "So, where's this make up work?"

Alice and Rose walked in. "It's right over here," I told her.

So, we all helped each other with the homework. Alice and Rose said they were tired so the went to bed. Emmett and Jasper went to the basement. Bella and I were left alone in our tent made out of blankets.

"Bella, will you go on a date with me?" I asked.

"Yes."

I smiled and we cuddled on the couch watching Harry Potter Part 1. We soon fell asleep.

BPOV

He asked me out on a date. Edward Masen asked me out on a date! Of course I said yes. I think I'll tell him then... Yeah, I will. Once we get done with dinner, I will tell him that I am Natalie. And hopefully everything will work out.

** ...  
****The Britney Spears song actually happened to me. I was just like hey. And my mom was like what. And I was like over there. She was like what. And I said please forgive me. She asked forgive you for what? I couldn't stop laughing. It was so funny. Well, anyways. Please, review!**

Love,  
Bailee**  
****  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Okay. SOOO! I'm hyper.. That's not good. Because I'm like reallllyyy hyper. Hence the extraa lettterrs to some words. I TWISTED MY ANKLE! Again. Gosh. I am such a klutz. And apparently, I need to eat more. :/ Thank you for all the reviews! Okay, Kayla is mad for not eating a lot at lunch. Yet, she's still on the phone with me. Oh, wait. Now, she hung up. Thanks... Oh, you calling back now? No, no answer! Okay, now I'm calling her back. Lol. Now, I hung up on her because she's lying about the hanging up on me thing. She said something happened and she need to hang up.. lol and I called her a liar. Haha. We do this almost everyyy dayy. Well, anyways. I don't own Twilight. On with the storyy!**

Chapter 14

No band practice on weekends. I get to spend my time with Edward the whole weekend. Yay! We woke up around noon. I looked at Edward. He was still asleep. "Edward, wake up."

He grunted. I sighed and kissed him. That sure woke him up. He replied instantly. I pulled back and flashed a smile. "You awake?"

He smirked. "No. I think a few more kisses will do."

I really didn't notice Charlie standing in the doorway because I kissed him again. I pulled away again and laid my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. Edward played with my fingers and stared at me. I heard a sneeze. That sure wasn't Edward. I looked behind us. Charlie.

I jumped. "Umm... Hi, Dad. What brings you here?"

"Calm down, Bells. I'm not going to do anything to Edmund."

I blushed deep red. "It's Edward, Dad."

"Of course it is."

I mouthed to Edward,"Sorry!"

He smiled at me. Let's try this again. "So, Dad. What brings you here?"

Charlie frowned and sighed. "Promise me, you guys will be or are being safe. Like condoms, the pill, and everything. I don't want my little girl to get a.. a... STD. Or pregnant at this age."

My face was pure horror. I was only dating this kid for a couple of days! Holy shit! "Dad! I'm waiting until I'm married!"

"But, just in case-"

"Dad, I'm a virgin! We haven't had sex yet and we will if we get married. Oh, my God. I don't want to talk about this. Here of all damn places. Shit. I'm sorry, Edward. Dad, go please."

Edward was laughing his ass off just as Charlie walked out the door. "Shut up! That was so embarrassing!" I grumbled.

I casted my gaze to the ground as he chuckled. He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. I was still blushing. "I _love _your blush. It makes you even more beautiful."

I blushed like I was part tomato. Edward brought his lips down on mine. I kissed him back. "Watch out, guys! Things are getting a little heated in here! Keep it PG for Anna. She just got back from Grandma Masen's!" Emmett yelled.

Holy shit. I just noticed she was gone! I feel bad now. There Anna was, with her beautiful bronze hair looking up at us. Edward, of course, didn't want to get it PG. He decided it should be PG13. He kept touching my thigh and kissing my lips when Anna was too fixed on Spongebob to notice. Yes, we were watching Spongebob. I will never think of the show the same way again. "Edward!" I whisper/yelled.

"What?"

"Quit!"

"Quit, what?"

"Emmett said to keep it PG! Not PG13!" I hissed.

Edward smirked. After two whole hours of watching Spongebob, Edward said,"Bella, we'll be leaving for the date in three hours."

I need to get ready. I kissed him, quickly. "I gotta take a shower."

"Can I join?" He joked.

"Edward! Didn't you hear what my father said earlier?" I laughed.

He pouted, playfully. "I'll see you in a few hours."

He smiled and gave me another kiss. I heard a chorus of ew's. Emmett, Jasper, and Anna. I blushed. Everyone laughed. I opened the bathroom door and ran in. I stripped down and started running the water. I sat in the bath tub and closed the curtain.

EmPOV

We are _SO _stealing Bella's clothes. Rose and Alice is with us on it. We'll be stealing her phone, her clothes, and her towel will be replaced with a short dress. We'll also be putting ranch on the floor so she would fall. Alice signaled us to be quiet. I heard the radio playing. Rose snuck in the bathroom and grabbed all the stuff. She came back, unnoticed by Bella. YESH! We so got this!

We hid the clothes in the guest room-where Alice, Rose, and Bells were staying. An hour later we heard through the door,"What the fuck? ALICE!"

"Shit. Guys, she's blaming me!" Alice whined. "IT WAS EMMETT!"

"Stupid pixie! It was Alice!" I yelled.

"IT WAS ROSALIE!" Alice screamed.

"IT WAS EDWARD!" Rosalie shrieked.

Edward yelled somewhere in the distance,"IT WAS EMMETT!"

Why does everyone have to blame stuff on me? It was my fault but why do they have to do that? Meanies.

BPOV

I sighed and slipped on the dress. I'm killing Emmett. I wasn't pissed about the dress part. was pissed that they wasted fucking ranch. Try to make me fall. Pshhh. I didn't fall though! I feel accomplished. Then a song came on the radio. "Oh, shit! This is my shit!"

"The Way I Am" by Eminem. **(A/N: This is MY SHIITT!)**

I screamed! I love this song! This song is the best! I started rapping to it. "And since birth I've been cursed with this curse to just curse!"

I was singing into my blow dryer when Edward found me. I was still rapping though. "So I point one back at 'em, but not the index or pinkie or the ring or the thumb. It's the one you put up when you don't give a fuck, when you won't just put up with the bullshit they pull, cause they full of shit too!"

"Woah, Bells. Never knew you rapped," Edward laughed.

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me."

Then, he saw me in what I was wearing. Speechless. The dress was blue, was knee length, and had spaghetti straps. My hair was dried so my hair was curly. But not a messy curly. I hadn't applied make up yet. I snapped my fingers. "Edward?"

I'm going to have to kiss him again, aren't I? His eyes closed as if he was trying to see if he was trying to make sure what I looked like stayed in his memory. I turned on the faucet and put some water in my hands. Once he opened his eyes, I splashed him with it. He was shocked. I took that as my chance to run. Five seconds later, I heard his footsteps. Shit. I flew down the steps and into the kitchen where everyone else was. As I was just getting ready to step in the kitchen, arms were around my waist. I screamed.

It was Edward. Shit. He shushed me and kissed my neck. "Edward Masen! If you harm that dress in any way, I will hurt you!" Alice threatened.

Edward pouted and let go of me. "Thank you," I smirked.

He pouted even more. I kissed him. "You're such a baby," I laughed.

I ran to the guest room to put on my make up. I looked to the clock. 3:45pm. 15 minutes to spare. I sighed. I need to prepare myself to tell Edward. I went to find Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. They were in the kitchen. "I need to talk to you guys."

They followed me to the guest room. "Can you guys help me? I don't know how I am going to talk to Edward."

They all nodded. "Okay. I know I'm going to regret this but, Emmett, you be Edward."

"Edward, I have something to tell you."

"Well, what is it, Love?" Emmett said in a very deep voice.

"It's about me."

"We've been talking all about you. Vain, much?"

"EMMETT!"

"Sorry. I had to."

"Let's start this over."

I sighed. "Edward, I have something to tell you."

"What is it... Love?"

"I'm Natalie."

"No, you're Bella."

"I'm Bella when I don't have the wig on. When I do have it on, I am Natalie."

"You're such a shady bitch!"

"Hey! That reminds me of Jersey Shore!" Alice chimed.

"That's where I got it from!"

"Emmett!"

"Sorry. I-"

"Had to! I know."

"Sheesh. Someone has their grouchy pants on! Did Bella fall off her tricycle?" Emmett asked in a kid voice.

I grabbed something-a pillow-and threw it at Emmett. "OUCH! I'm gonna get you!"

I found the Febreze! I'm safe! "Oh, shit! Not the Febreze! You know, I had an alergic reaction to that!"

Oh. Now, I feel bad. I put it down. "Just kidding!" Emmett yelled.

He grabbed the Febreze that was next to him. Emmett sprayed and Alice jumped in front of me, screaming,"NOOOOO!"

"Alice, you saved my life."

She coughed. "I had to save... The dress. Please... Avenge my death."

"To Alice!" I cried.

Jasper started playing some battle music. I grabbed the Febreze and sprayed it over and over again.

"You.. Killed... Me.. Again!" He wheezed.

We were all amazing fucking actors. "I did what I had to do," I said.

"This is.. The second fucking time. What the fuck?"

"You need to learn self defense or something. Duck for God's sake."

"I'll remember that."

"Good. Now, close your eyes and die."

It was silent. Rosalie's voice filled the air,"We lost one very fashionable soldier but, we defeated the enemy! Hallelujah!"

"Hallelujah!" Jasper and I yelled.

We all started laughing, hysterically. Even Alice and Emmett. I heard a knock at the door. "Bella? It's time to go."

I smiled. "Wish me luck."

I heard 'Good luck' echo around the room. "You can do it," Alice smiled.

I can do this. I can tell Edward. I got in the car. "Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous," Edward informed me.

He kissed me and started driving. One hand was on the wheel and the other was holding my hand. "Where are we going?" I asked for the millionth time.

"A place," Was always his reply.

He blindfolded me at a red light. Five minutes later, we stopped. Edward jumped out of the car, opened my door, took my hand, and led me to where the hell we were going. "Watch your step," He muttered.

"Thank you."

"We are here."

He took off my blindfold. "Wow," I breathed. "This is beautiful."

There was a picnic basket on a blanket, a telescope, DVDs, a portable DVD player, and roses all around the blanket-no thorns. "I knew you'd love it."

"I do."

He smiled. We started talking about my childhood, his childhood, what we wanted to be when we grew up, and other things. He made chicken sandwiches, fries, and bought chocolate ice cream. Yummy.

We watched like three movies. They were Role Models, Grown Ups, and The Hangover. We looked at the stars. They were very pretty. He told me some names of them. I had loads of fun but something kept nagging me-my secret. I didn't know when to tell him. He seemed to notice something was bugging me.

"What's wrong? Did you not like it? Do you feel ill?"

"Edward. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"****

"I had the best time ever."

He smiled. We lay down together and watched the stars. Shit. I chickened out.

**...  
Now, you might be mad about Bella not telling Edward but I think a few people thought he was going to find out during the date so I changed it.. I know. I'm evil. Lol. Please review! And I don't know what was wrong with me when I wrote half of the chapter. I think I was like delirious because it was so hot in my room. Well, now, it's FREEZING! Well, happy end of April. Almost summer! Yay! That means school will soon be out and more updates! YAY! Sorry. Kinda hyper. Lol. Oh, and I forgot all about Anna! OMG. I can't believe I did that! I told Kayla and she forgot about her too! Wow, I feel so bad. But, she was at her grandma's so she's alright! Unless her grandma is evil... Lol.. Like I said... Hyper. But yeah I forgot about her. She's back in the story! She's alive! All is well! Lol.**

Love,  
Bailee


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: Thanks for the reviews! And thank you xXxhurting-insidexXx also known to me as my smexi triplet for the idea! This chapter is dedicated to her! Well, not much to say here so on with the story. And it was a warm December day. I forgot it was December. I'm forgetting a lot of things... Well, it got colder at night though. Plus, they had blankets. Holy shit. I think this is a really sad chapter. I about cried writing it.. But I am a softie. To all the easy criers out there, you might want a box of tissues. I know I do. Poor Bella.**

Chapter 15

We sat in silence and just stared up at the stars, holding hands. "We should be leaving soon," Edward whispered.

"I wish this night would never end."

"There'll be more nights like this. Trust me."

We packed up and fled to the car. It was starting to get chilly. I think I know how to tell Edward. I turned on the radio hoping a Natalie song was on. No luck. "Edward, do you have a Natalie CD?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I feel like listening to her."

He got out the CD and put on track one. It was Thinking Of You. "Comparisons are easily done once you had a taste of perfection. Like an apple hanging from a tree, I pick the ripest one I still got the seed," I sang,"You said move on, where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know. Because when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you."

I sang the rest of the song while he just stared at me in shock. "Edward, I'm-"

"Natalie."

"Yeah."

"I knew you were hiding something. And you never told me! I bet the others know, too."

"They do," I whispered.

"Bella, don't talk to me for a while. I'm-I'm pissed."

"I'm sorry."

He just looked at me. "You hid that big of a secret from me? Your boyfriend? And to think I thought I lo-forget it."

Love me? Was that what he was going to say? "I hope some day you will forgive me."

I got out of the car and walked back inside the park.I saw Edward peel out of the parking lot. I choked back a sob. I just wanted to be alone. I tripped over something. Ow. That really hurt. I found a tree and sat down beside it. I started crying. Stupid Natalie. Why did I have to be her? Why? Then, Edward would still be here.

_But you wouldn't know Alice or Rosalie if you weren't Natalie, _a voice said in my head.

I curled up in a ball as my tears went faster and faster down my face. It was freezing now and I didn't have a jacket but I didn't care. The only person who was on my mind was Edward. I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

I felt brightness sting my eyes. It was the sun. Where the hell am I? Oh, yeah. The events of last night came back which threw me into more crying. Tears blurred my vision and I think I fell back asleep. I felt somebody's hands on me. "Is she alright?" Someone asked.

"I don't know," was their answer.

"Bella?" Another person called to see if I would wake.

I opened my eyes. I saw Emmett first who was carrying me, then Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. No Edward. That made me cry some more. "What did that asshole do? He never came back last night," Jasper growled.

I calmed down enough to tell him. "It was my fault. Don't kill him. I told him I was Natalie. Well, I sang in the car when we first got in and he blew up and he drove away when I got out of the car and I went into the park and I fell and I started crying."

"I'm gonna kill him!" Emmett exclaimed.

"No!" I yelled.

I had a coughing fit after that and my ribs started to hurt really bad. "Ow! My ribs!"

"We need to take her to the hospital. It _rained _last night and she's in a dress. Plus, it's December," Rosalie said.

"We had blankets," I wheezed.

"Did you have them with you?"

"Not with me. Only at the date."

"You're going to the hospital."

"What if Edward's there?" I panicked.

I can't see him. I'm a wreck and I can't do it emotionally either. "He won't be," Alice promised.

"I hope he's alright," I murmured.

"Get her in the car, Em," Jasper commanded.

I saw Rosalie on the phone. "We've found her. We're taking her to the hospital. Meet us there," She said.

I sneezed as Emmett sat me in the car. "Call Edward," I told someone,"See if he's okay."

Alice shushed me. I could tell they were all mad at Edward. I didn't want them to be. The man I love is somewhere out-wait. Did I say love? I think I do love him. "I love him," I muttered.

"What?" Alice asked

"N-nothing."

My teeth started to chatter. That's when I realized how cold I really was. I felt weird too. Besides the hole where my heart should be. I feel... sick. "Ali, I don't feel too good."

"Step on it," Rosalie cried.

I passed out. I woke up to Carlisle walking in the room. "She has pneumonia. It's not that bad but she's going to have to stay here. She also has a few broken ribs."

"Pneumonia? People fucking die from that! I'm going to kill Edward!" Emmett roared.

He kicked a chair. "That's if it's really bad, Emmett," Carlisle said.

"My baby!" Renee sobbed.

Emmett hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. "Get better, baby sis."

Baby sis? Awe. "You got it, big bro," I smiled, weakly.

I saw Emmett dialing numbers. "Emmett, don't yell at him. And tell me if he's okay," I told him.

He nodded at me. I fell back to sleep as Carlisle put some medication shit into me.

EmPOV

I sighed. Bella doesn't want anything to happen to that bastard. He deserves getting beat up. Leaving Bella there at the park alone. There are creeps out there. She could've died. Well, now she has pneumonia. Because of that ass. I called him.

_"What?"_

"Guess where I'm at."

_"I don't really care."_

"The fucking hospital! Because Bella has fucking pnuemonia because you fucking left her at the fucking park alone! You could've drove her home! But, no. She stepped out of the damn car and you didn't follow! She stayed there all night!"

_"She could've walked home instead of staying out there all fucking night!"_

"You wanna know what she was doing? She was crying her damn eyes out! Hell, she still is! And you wanna know something else?"

_"What?"_

"She's fucking worried about you! You! She keeps telling me not to kill you or to tell her if you're alright! She's scared that you might be fucking dead because she knows that you weren't fucking home last night!"

_"If she cares about me so much, why did she tell me her secret last?"_

"Because you were an ass to her when she was young! Because she didn't trust you, yet! Dude! She didn't even fucking tell me or Jasper! Jasper figured it out for himself. I overheard it in the bathroom! You were the only one she told besides Alice and Rosalie! And for even them they had to wait six fucking months to find out!"

Edward was finally silent with no comeback. "She loves you, Edward. You better stop being mad for nothing before she leaves you. Hell, with her worrying about you, she may fucking die with the pneumonia. Stress is not good with a fucking illness. It's your fault she has pneumonia and some broken ribs. You wanna know something else? When we found her and in the car when she passed out, she was saying your name. It ranged from whispering to screaming. You should've saw her when we found her. Dress was torn, dried tears were on her face, eyes were all puffy, nose was red, face was paler than usual. She looked like death. I looked into her eyes and they had no fucking emotion in them. Just blank. But, when she talked about you, her eyes had love, worry, and hurt in them."

I heard the phone disconnect. Bastard. He's probably feeling so guilty right now. As I walked to the room, I heard a yell. Bella. I started running. "Edward, Edward, Edward," She was saying over and over again.

Bella was curled up in a ball. I went over to hug her. "Bella, it's alright. Calm down."

"Is Edward okay?"

"Yeah. Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Get some rest."

She shook her head vigorously. "Why?" I asked.

"I have nightmares."

"Umm... You wanna play Scrabble?"

She looked at me weird. I started to laugh and she joined. "Dad?" She asked.

"Yes, Bells?"

"Can you get some of my books? Sense and Sensibility, Mansfield Park, and Wuthering Heights?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

She shook her head. Charlie left to go get the stuff she requested. "I brought a movie. You want to watch a movie? It's Easy A."

Bella smirked. "You would have that, Em."

I chuckled. We popped in the movie and waited until Charlie came back.

BPOV

Charlie came in with the books. "Thanks, Daddy."

He kissed me on the cheek. I started reading Sense and Sensibility. Then, I remembered the hero's name was Edward. I slammed the book shut and put it on the ground. I picked up Mansfield Park but the hero's name happened to be Edmund and that was too damn close. I finally settled on Wuthering Heights.

I looked up and noticed everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"What's with the slamming shut of the books?" Rose asked.

"Don't feel like reading them."

The door swung open. Liam. "BELLA! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yes."

"WHAT?"

"I SAID YES! What happened to him, Daniel?"

"He's listening to his music. We keep telling him to turn it down but no."

I rolled my eyes. "LIAM! COME HERE!"

He obeyed. I ripped out his headphones. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"You don't have to scream anymore!" I giggled, then coughed.

Stephanie-I still can't believe I know her name-walked through the door. "I can not run as fast as you kids."

Then, Stephanie saw me. "Bella, are you okay? What's wrong? Charlie, Renee, is she okay?"

"She probably won't be able to practice until she gets better. That may be around Christmas," Renee sighed.

I. Hate. Being. Sick. Please, let me get better. Please. "Bella."

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"I'm going to have to give you more pain medication for your ribs. Sleep."

"Guys, go home. I'll be okay here by myself. You need rest," I commanded.

They knew it was true but they weren't leaving. "Nothing is going to happen. If anything does, I'll call," I offered. "Plus, I've got Carlisle to watch over me."

They grumbled, said their goodbyes, and left. "I have to go check on my other patients. If anything happens, click the button, and I'll be there," Carlisle said whilst putting stuff in my i.v. **(A/N: I think that's what it's called. I'm not a medical person. ): )**

I feel asleep within minutes.

EPOV

"DAMMIT!" I screamed.

I hit a tree. My knuckles started bleeding but, I didn't care. Bella was in the hospital because of me. I fucked up. I should've stayed with her. I was pissed because I didn't figure it out like Jasper did and because it was such a shock for me. The emotion that just rose up was anger.

I messed up and I know it. I hope she forgives me. Broken ribs and pneumonia! I'm such a fucking asshole. I kicked another tree. My phone started ringing. Caller ID said Alice. Great. More people yelling at me. Well, I deserve it.

_"EDWARD?"_

"Why are you yelling?"

_"Liam, shut the fuck up! Take out your goddamn music! Sorry, _someone's _a little too loud!"_

"Alice, what do I do? I want Bella to forgive me but, I want to do something special."

_"Bake her a chocolate cake, write her a love song, buy her Get Well Soon balloons, and make an I'm Sorry card."_

"Think that'll work?"

_"Yes. Hurry, before Charlie or someone comes there. I don't know if any of her family or Emmett or Jasper would let you in. Or Rosalie."_

"They're all pretty mad at me, huh?"

_"Yes, but Rosalie wouldn't talk to her for three weeks."_

"She still didn't get pneumonia or broken ribs!"

_"Yeah, but, that's just her bad luck."_

I growled in frustration. _"Just do what I said. Getting the other guys back on your side will be a toughie. I'll figure it out sometime."_

"Why are you helping me?"**  
**  
_"Because, Edward, I don't want my two best friends to be heartbroken."_

"Thank you."

_"You're welcome. Now, do as I say. Buh-bye."_

I sighed. Alice, Alice, Alice. What would I do without her? I have no clue. I ran back to my car and drove to the grocery store. I pray that this works.

**...**

I think this may be one of my longest chapters. Well, it has to be in the top three. Lol. So, poor Bella had pneumonia. This chapter made me finally know how to spell pneumonia. And she has broken ribs.. *tear* Edward stressed and wants her back! YAY! I couldn't make him mad at her for like everr. I'd die writing it. And it'd be boring without our bronze haired hottiee, wouldn't it? I think so.. You know, I don't even think this makes sense what's in bold down here. I don't know why. Lol. AND EMMETT IS BEING OVERPROTECTIVE! I kinda love this Emmett. Hehe  
Love,  
Bailee


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I love writing this story.. Lol. Even though I should be doing my homework. Lol. While I am writing this, I am watching Grease and BLASTING Hey Monday. It's not working out so Grease is on mute but I can still watch the dance moves. :) I still win! , I'm hyper. Again. Can anyone else believe I'm already at chapter 16? It seems just like yesterday when I first started this. And in my reviews I keep getting stuff like is this meant to be like Hannah Montana or something that related to her. When I wrote this story, I had no thoughts of Hannah Montana. I don't even like Hannah Montana. I first thought about her when I wrote this story was when I got a review talking about her. Since then, I have been trying to keep it as nonrelatable to her as possible. I think I'm doing a good job. The song I use in here is For The First Time by The Script. This also gets a little bit hyper towards the end so be awareee.**

Chapter 16

BPOV

I coughed. Shit. I don't like this. I woke up about an hour ago-I slept for four hours. So, it was around seven pm. I tried to get comfortable but with a few broken ribs, it's barely possible. I want to walk around and I fucking am. I need to stretch my legs and stuff.

I got up, slowly. My feet touched the ice cold floor. I looked around and saw my old slippers and robe. Awe, they brought it. Thank God! It's freezing in here. Now, where the hell do they keep the food at in this place? Probably on the first floor. And I'm on the fourth. Great.

I looked out the door. No one. I walked as fast as I could-which was not very fast-to the elevator. No one was in it. Where the fuck is every one?

Ugh. I hate elevators. They scare the death out of me sometimes but, it doesn't stop me from jumping with a whole group of people. I shook my head. I got off the elevator and tried looking for the food. I saw a little girl walking alone with a hospital gown on. I decided to investigate.

"Hi, are you lost?"

"My mommy told me not to talk to strangers but, yes, I am."

"Where were you going to go?"

"To my mommy."

"Where is your mommy?"

"Heaven."

"Where's your daddy?"

"Hell."

"What?"

"My mommy says he's in hell."

My heart started to break. "What's your name?"

"Erica. What's yours?"

"Bella. How old are you?"

She put four of her fingers up. "I'm this many!" She exclaimed.

I laughed. "Why are you here?"

"I have cancer and my mommy and daddy came here because they were playing rough and they played too hard."

Erica was silent for a few minutes. "The doctors said that my mommy was dead and when I asked him what that meant, he said she's heaven. What's dead?"

"Honey, your mom isn't here anymore."

"What?"

"She went to a better place."

"Without me?"

"She didn't want to go."

"Then, why did she?"

"She had to. Someone made her."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

She held her hands up. I think she wanted me to pick her up so I did. "Let's go get some ice cream."

She squealed totally forgetting about her mom. We talked while we ate ice cream. Her favorite color is purple, she loves Natalie, her favorite tv show is Jimmy Neutron, and she loves dogs. "You're my best friend," Erica told me.

I smiled. "You're mine, too."

We laughed and then, I coughed. I saw a flash of bronze hair. Edward? I doubt it. It's probably my mind playing tricks on me.

EPOV

I saw Bella with a little girl, laughing and coughing. She looked up and I moved as fast as I could with cake, balloons, and a card in my hands. Oh, and a guitar on my back. I think she saw me. I walked up to what room she was supposed to be staying in. Alice had told me room 451.

Carlisle was in there. "Edward. What are you doing in here?"

Then, he noticed what I had in my hands. "Ahh.. I see. Where is Bella?"

"Downstairs with a little girl eating ice cream in the cafeteria."

"Thanks. I'll go get her. She's not even supposed to be down there."

Carlisle ran outside. Shit. What am I going to say to Bella? I reach for my phone but a text comes. It's from Alice.

_I'm not helping you on what to say. -A_

Dammit. How did she know? Shit. Shit. Um. "Bella, I'm sorry for overreacting. I was being stupid about it. Awe. Fuck. This apology sucks."

BPOV

I got caught. Carlisle walked Erica to her room and took me to mine. "Bells, you're not supposed to roam the halls by yourself."

"I was hungry and I wasn't by myself."

"She's a child."

"And I'm not. I'm 17."

"Not an adult, yet."

"Yet."

Carlisle chuckled. "Don't you remember you're sick?"

"Yes, but, I'm not that bad... Am I?"

"No. You're not that sick. You should be able to go in a few days if you show more signs of being better."

I nodded. We got to my room. "Well, I must be going. See you in a bit, Bella."

I smiled at him and opened the door. Then, I saw him. Edward. My grin immediately fell from my face. He got a nervous look at his face. "Bella, I'm sorry."

I was too shocked to react. Edward saw me not moving. "I baked you a cake, wrote you a song, made a card, and got you balloons."

He sat the stuff on my bed and put the guitar in the playing position.

"She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart. While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar. And we don't know how we got in to this mad situation. Only doing things out of frustration. Trying to make it work but man these times are hard. She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time. I've got a new job now on the unemployment line. And we don't know how  
we got into this mess. It's a god's test. Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best. Trying to make it work but man these times are hard. But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine, sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while, a while. We're smiling but we're close tears. Even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time She's in line at the DOLE with her head held high. While I just lost my job but didn't lose my pride. But we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts. When you pick yourself up, you get kicked to the dirt. Trying to make it work but, man these times are hard. But we're gonna start by, drinking old cheap bottles of wine, sit talking up all night, doing things we haven't for a while, a while. We're smiling but we're close to tears. Even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time. Yeah...Drinking old cheap bottles of wine, sit talking up all night, saying thing we haven't for a while. We're smiling but we're close to tears. Even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time. Yeah for the first time. Oh for the first time. Yeah for the first time. Just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time. Oh these times are hard. Yeah they're making us crazy. Don't give up on me baby." 

That was beautiful but I couldn't say it. I mouthed it but my voice didn't work. "Edward," I managed to choke out.

He shushed me and showed me the homemade card. It was a heart and had sparkles and glitter and different colored letters on it. It looked as if a five year old made it. Then, he showed me a cake. It had I'm Sorry on it and it was sloppy but I still loved it. All of it. Even the balloons that said I Love You. Wait.. I love you?

He saw me staring at the balloons. "Yes, Bella. I love you."

I felt the tears coming out my eyes. The man who I thought hated me, loves me. He loves me. He loves me! Wait. Shouldn't I say it back? Do I love him? Yes, I do. "I love you, too, Edward."

"Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

He took my head in his hands and kissed me, hard. I replied and it felt as if my heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. We finally broke apart for air. I didn't like the loss of his lips on mine. I yawned. He smiled. "Bella, you should sleep."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

"Not even if Emmett was beating you up?"

"Not even if Emmett was beating me up."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

So, we curled up together on the small ass bed and fell asleep.

EPOV

I can't believe I got her back. I am so fucking happy I bet I could shit unicorns or something. I looked at my angel sleeping. She looked so innocent and worry free. There was a smile on her face. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. It means beautiful. We need to change it because it is an understatement. There needs to be another word for her because she is so gorgeous and flawless. As I watched her, my eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep. Falling asleep next to the person you love is the best thing ever.

EmPOV

I decided to visit Bellsie-Wellsie. I opened the door and saw Edward The Prick in bed with her. "What the fuck?" I screamed.

"Shit," Bella murmured, jumping.

Then, Bella saw me. "Hi, Emmett."

"Hi, Emmett? I catch you with this ass-the dude who landed you in the hospital-and you have the nerve to say hi Emmett?"

"Woah. What's up with the bitch fit?" Liam asked, walking in.

"That ass is in bed with her!"

"Hey! What's up, Ass?" Bella exclaimed.

I'm sitting there, fuming, but, this reply was too funny. Liam yelled,"Is my last name Hole?"

I laughed. Like I said, that was funny. "HA! You laughed! I'm off the hook!" Edward shouted.

Shit. I forgot about that. When we were little kids, Edward, Jasper, and I said if we were to laugh in each other's presense when we were mad at one another, they were off the hook.

I growled. "You can't yell at me anymore!" Edward smirked.

"I can get Jasper."

Jasper showed up behind me. "I'm not mad at him."

"WHY?"

"Because I asked Alice on a date and she said only if you will forgive Edward and I said okay. But, I'm going on a date with this lovely senorita!"

"Jazz, don't call me that," Alice demanded.

"Sorry."

"Well, I still got Rosalie," I truimphly said. "Where is Rosalie?"

"Getting her hair done," Alice grinned.

"Fuck! No one is here right now to back me up! I guess I'm going to have to fucking deal with it."

"Yeah, kinda," Liam shrugged.

"Where's Sarah, Daniel, and Stephanie at?" Bella asked.

"Your house," Liam answered.

"What are they doing at my house?"

"Something that you will like."

"I wanna know!" She whined.

"I can't tell you!" Liam sang.

"Please?"

"No!"

Bella pouted and got up from the bed.

BPOV

I stood up, grabbed my robe and slippers, found Alice's purse, took out the keys, and walked out. Dammit, if I want to know, I'm going to know! Everyone else was still in there shocked that I did that. "She took my car keys!" Alice screamed.

The lady at the front desk asked,"What are you doing?"

"Checking out," I smiled. "It should be payed for."

I ran outside. I got in the car just to see Edward sprinting out of the hospital and towards me. Alice was right behind him. Shit. I put the car in drive and flew out of there. I stopped at a red light. That's when I realized that I have no idea where I am going. Fuck my life. I got out my phone and called Edward. _"Bella! You're lucky I know Carlisle because you're not supposed to leave by yourself unless you're an adult or something!"_

"Hi to you too. And whoops. Um... How do I say this? Um.. I don't know where I'm going."

_"What?"_

"I don't know whe-"

_"I heard you. I'm shocked."_

"What do you mean?"

_"You use to be at the hospital almost every day."_

"Well, I was kinda distracted from the pain. And you remember?"

_"Of course. But, Alice is pissed at you for taking her car."_

"She'll get over it."

_"Tell me where you are."_

"At a red light."

_"Bella."_

"Oooh! Someone has their grumpy pants on. Sheesh. Is there a PMS shirt along with it?"

_"Bella, tell me where you are."_

"I told you at a red light."

_"There are millions of red lights. Be specific."_

"Well, it has a black box and a green light and a yellow light but the green and yellow light doesn't work until red it gone. Or something like that. It goes like this. Red, green, and yellow! Then, it repeats! Oh! And it's on a wire!"

Edward sighed. _"Bella, I see you. I'll be in the car in a few seconds. But, be aware, Alice is fifty feet away from me so floor it once I get in."_

I looked behind me and I saw Edward. My phone beeped. GASP! He hung up on me! Edward knocked on the window. "Bella, let me in."

"Backseat, Mister!"

He hopped in the backseat. "Why do I have to sit in the backseat?"

"Because you hung up on me!"

"FLOOR IT, BELLA!"

I looked in my rearview mirror and saw Alice just a few feet away from the car. Hey! The light is green! Thank goodness, no cars are behind me. I hit the gas and we went flying. "Holy shit! This thing goes fast!" I laughed.

I left Alice in the dust. I started giggling. Edward jumped to the front seat and started to tell me where to go. I turned left and left again then right. Ugh. Too many turns. I'm hungry! We better have food at the house!

We had cake in my room! The cake that Edward made! I huffed. "Bells, it's just a few more turns then we'll be at the house."

"Not that. We forgot the cake that you made!"

"I'll ask Carlisle to bring it home or give it to the people there or give it to that little girl you were talking to."

"Erica."

"What?"

"Her name."

"What about it?"

"Erica."

"What?"

"ERICA!"

"Who is that?"

"Erica is the little girl!"

"What little girl?"

"Fuck you!"

"Why?"

"Because you don't understand me, motherfucker."

"I'm sorry. Let's try one more time."

"No. I don't like repeating myself. You'll just have to deal with not knowing."

This was Edward's turn to huff. "I love you," I sang.

"I love you, too," He said.

My heart did flips in my chest. My stomach did summersalts. And my bladder hurt. I had to pee like a mothertrucker who drank too much lemonade! "Are we there, yet?" I asked.

"No. Bella, you should know that because you're driving."

"You're not getting me lost, are you?"

"Would I do such a thing?" He said, feigning innocence.

"Shit! I'm lost! I'm going to die. He's goi-Hey! That's my house!"

There was my house. My beautiful house! It seems like forever since I've been in it. Edward laughed. I skipped to the house. Why the hell am I so damn hyper? Carlisle gave me drugs. Medicine drugs. My ribs hurt. Sorta. It's like a bruise feeling. Like whenever you poke it. I looked around and Edward wasn't beside me, behind me, or in front of me. AHH!

"I'm all alone. There's no one here beside me. My troubles have all gone-or is it haven't gone? I don't know. Something something sooommeething. But you gotta have friieeennnddss!"

I want to watch Shrek now. I walked through the door. "Hello?"

No answer. I'm getting creeped out. I went to the kitchen and picked up a knife. I was started singing,"Ogres are like onions!"

I walked and sang very carefully with the knife in my hands. Then, I started humming the Pink Panther song thing. Whatever the hell it is. I heard foot steps upstairs. Fuck. Where's my shot gun? No. Where's my brick? Shit. I don't own a shot gun and Renee threw my brick away! I guess I'm stuck with a knife.

I walked up the steps. "I've got the place surrounded! Put your hands up or I will cut your balls off!"

I have always wanted to say that! "These are not the droids you are looking for!" Someone laughed. "I have always wanted to say that!"

Liam. "Hey, Ass! Get out here!"

"You never answered me. Is my last name hole?"

"Yes!"

"Everybody! My new name is Ass Hole."

"That's nice. But, where's Edward?"

"I thought he was with you."

I got a text from Alice. _I took your boyfriend to the mall for payback on taking my car. If you want him back, come to the mall and let me buy anything I want for you. -A_

"NOOOOO!" I screamed.

I texted Edward. _You owe me big time but I'm peeing and eating first.. -B  
_  
Now, I have to go to the mall and let Alice buy me things. Sounds like paradise to some people but I have to hold the damn bags. Ugh. I peed and ate and changed out of my clothes and left towards my doom. Shopping sucks.

**...**

I've been updating faster than usual. WTF? Lol. I think the Apocalypse is coming or something. Lol. Just kidding. Well, please review. I'm close to one hundred. Yay! The hundredth review will have the chapter dedicated to them.

-Bailee 


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! My computer is fucked up so I'm on my brother's computer. I've been kinda busy. And I wrote another story called Who Knew? It's up now. And I have a Twitter account. Follow me. It's Baileedugan. It's for fanfiction and my stories. I also have major writers block. 101 reviews! WOOOOOOOOOOO! Triple digits baby! This chapter is dedicated to BellaLaila87. She was my 100th reviewer. Yay! Oh and I'm upset. Ryan Dunn from Jackass died! :*( R.I.P He will be missed. And I'm thinking about releasing another story once this is finished. It's music related. Like the whole gang is in a band and they're just starting out and what is going on.**

Chapter 17

I drove to the mall. I so did not want to do this. I'll be here all day. Alice was talking about make up to Edward and he had a tortured look on his face. He saw me and smiled. "Bella, where have you been?"

"Well, I was hungry and I had to pee and I took my time because I did not want to come here."

"Thanks, Bella."

"Don't be sarcastic with me. You're the one who got yourself kidnapped."

He sighed. "You win."

"Let's get this over with."

"Be happy!" Alice demanded.

"No."

"Why are you grumpy?"

"I want to sleep!"

"Fine! I get to buy you anything and you can go home and sleep."

That was the best offer ever so I jumped on it. "Yes! Thank you, Alice!"

"Well, I was feeling generous today."

I yawned. Edward picked me up. "Holy shit! Edward, put me down!" I shrieked.

"Nope. You sleep."

"I can't fall asleep while being carried."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It feels weird."

"Well, just enjoy me carrying you."

"Well, alrighty then."

I snuggled closer to his chest. I want to be like this forever. Wow. I've only known him for like a little less than a month and he knows my biggest secret, we're in love with each other, and is my best guy friend. I fell asleep on our way home in the car.

I woke up when Edward pulled me out of the car. I groaned. "Go back to sleep, Love."

"Stay with me?"

"Of course."

I fell back asleep with Edward's arms wrapped around me. "Bella, wake up."

"No."

"Don't you want to see your surprise?"

"Yeah."

"Then, get up."

"I don't wanna."

Edward smiled and picked me up. I didn't complain and closed my eyes. I vaguely heard,"Welcome home!"

"Mmmm," was my reply.

"Bella, wake up."

"I am up."

"Open your eyes."

"They are."

"No, they're not."

"The lights are just out."

"Bella."

I opened my eyes. Too bright. "Bells, I'm going to drop you," Edward warned.

"Don't."

"The only way to wake you up. Hold your breath."

He dropped me. I screamed. I felt cold water. Water went into my mouth. I felt a hand grab my waist. "Bella, I told you to hold your breath."

"Edward, I am going to k-kill you. Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"It was the only way to wake you up."

"Well, I'm up. And I am ignoring you for five minutes. Starting... Now!"

"Bella."

I was quiet. "Dammit. I'm sorry."

Edward gave me a puppy dog stare. "Bella, come in here!" Renee yelled.

"Coming!" I said.

"Introducing your new CD and merchandise!" Stephenie exclaimed.

They pulled a curtain and I saw a big ass poster, CDs, bobble heads, shirts, hats, and a fucking Barbie doll. I have my own Barbie doll! Sweet.

"That's a Barbie doll!" I gasped.

"Yes, it is," Edward smiled.

"Alice. Tell him."

"When Bella says she is not going to talk to you for how many minutes or hours, she sticks with it. Trust me. I know. I have been the victim of it many, many times. Oh, and Bella, I took the liberty of buying your Christmas gifts for the family and friends because I knew you would do it at the last minute. As always," Alice rambled.

"Thanks, Alice. And thank God. I hate Christmas shopping."

Alice laughed. "But you have to buy Edward and me something."

I nodded. "Bella, it's been five minutes."

"Alice? Please?" I asked.

"If you tell Bella it's been however many minutes or hours, then, she will add one more minute."

I smiled and went to the CD.

It was a picture of Liam's, Daniel's, Sarah's, and my shadows.

Songs:

1. Take It Off  
2. Firework

3. Thinking Of You

4. Raise Your Glass  
5. Bring Me To Life  
6. Freak The Freak Out  
7. Fences  
8. Breathe  
9. When It Rains  
10. Emergency  
11. Blame It On The Rain

"And Bella?" Stephenie started.

"Yeah?"

"You're in a movie."

"WHAT?"

"I called up a friend of mine and you're going to be in a movie called Killing. It's a scary movie. You're the lead role. You're in a house of teenagers and someone kills them one by one. You're left with your boyfriend and a few friends in a room. You're scared to death and you keep hearing screams. Everyone decides to leave the house and go to the police station by climbing out of the window. You all arrive at the police station but it's locked. The killer is coming and nobody but you guys are in the town. You end up running to the killer sticking a knife in his back and unmasking him. You'll find out who it is later. Here's the script. Turn to page 10 and go."

I complied. "Derek. Where's Kelsey? Where is she? She went to the bathroom ten minutes ago. She should be back by now!"

Alice screamed. I looked at her while screaming myself. Keep acting. A good actor never breaks character. Hmm. That's what's happening in the script too. "Good. Page 50."

"I'm scared, Derek. There's only a few of us left. What if you're next? I can't live without you. I love you," I sobbed.

"Page 115."

My character is supposed to unmask the killer. "Dad?" I breathed.

"You're fantastic. We'll be leaving first thing tomorrow to go to the set. Go in sweats because they're going to dress you up and do you're make up," Stephenie continued. "I'll pick you up in the morning. And all that merchandise is in stores. You're CD is sold out already. I'm not surprised. Goodbye, everyone."

She left. "Damn, Alice! She's worst than you on talking without breathing!" Emmett laughed.

"Bells, we have to go too," Daniel smiled.

"I wish we could stay but we've got college tests tomorrow and we need to study," Sarah said.

"Wait! You need to meet my girlfriend!" Liam yelled.

He pulled her around from behind me. She had brown hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. She was really pretty. "Hi, I'm Ivy," She smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Bella. Liam has told me a lot of stuff about you."

"I hope it was good. So, question for you, Ivy. How did this arrogant pig-no offense-meet this beautiful woman?" I joked.

"My car broke down and I walked to the closest house. Since I am a walking disaster, I tripped into the fountain."

"I've done that before," I laughed.

"Seriously?" Ivy asked.

"Yes. Continue, please."

"Liam saw me in the fountain and came out with handcuffs."

"I said,'Ma'am, you are too hot. I think I'm going to have to arrest you.' And she fell for my charm," Liam smirked.

"I thought you were funny, Liam. I asked him about my car and he offered to drive me back home."

"I asked her out and she said yes," Liam grinned.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Emmett, Jasper, Daniel, and I chanted.

They shared a brief kiss. "Now, we really have to go. We'll see you guys soon," Sarah promised.

I'm very happy for him. He deserves someone to love. "I forgive you, by the way, Edward," I told him.

"Good. I was wondering if you lost track of time there. That was obviously over a minute."

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Kiss me?"

I kissed him. "People in the room!" Alice yelled.

I smiled, stuck my tongue out at Alice, and continued kissing Edward. "Father in the room!" Charlie sighed.

We pulled apart immediately. "Am I forgiven?" I whispered.

"Definitely."

I smiled. "I want to watch a movie!" Alice declared.

"What do you wanna watch?" Jasper asked.

"Mean Girls."

"Fuck no!" Emmett screamed.

Edward and Jasper started laughing. "What's so funny?" Rose questioned.

"I hate that movie," Emmett informed.

"Why?" I asked.

Charlie and Renee walked out. They don't like things being loud but they have three teenage girls in their house. I mentally sighed. "Well, I was watching it and it just creeped me out. And Jasper and Edward were doing the stuff to me that they did to Regina and it made me think that everyone was fighting like animals. It was really freaky. I had to talk to someone every week. On the bright side, Edward and Jasper got grounded for two months," Emmett told us.

Everyone laughed. I didn't, though. "Edward! You scarred him!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I scarred him. He's an idiot for watching it."

"Hey! I'm in the room!" Emmett huffed.

"I'm sorry, Love, that I scarred Emmett. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"One. You should apologize to Em. And two. I'd like a kiss."

"I'm sorry, Emmett."

"To make up for it, I'd like a kiss," Emmett laughed while making kissy faces.

"Fuck you, Emmett."

Edward kissed me. "Get a room!" Jasper yelled.

"Close your eyes!" Edward retorted.

We were quiet. "So.. They gave you fattening bars?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

Rosalie smiled. "Rosie, don't laugh. It's scarful!"

"Is scarful even a word?" Alice wondered.

"I have no idea," Edward said.

We decided on watching Dodgeball. Awesome movie. Edward and I cuddled up together on the couch, Alice and Jasper took the recliner, and Rosalie and Emmett took the other couch. When did they get together? I'll ask her later. I looked at the clock 7pm. Damn. My day went by fast. Tomorrow, I will be on the set of Killing. I am so excited.

Natalie will be acting. I will be acting. Did I mention I was excited? We finished the movie and we put in Role Models. Another hilarious movie.

Another two hours later, that movie ended. We decided to go to bed. Once my head hit that pillow, I was out.

_

**Did I mention I was sorry for not updating for like a month? Well, I am. I've had the worst case of writer's block that I have ever had. Sorry this wasn't long. I wanted to get this out for you guys. Check out my other story. It's called Who Knew? Sorry if this was boring. I wrote in one day, though. You guys should be proud of me. :) Thanks BellaLaila87 for being my hundredth reviewer. And is scarful a word? I was wondering that earlier... Oh and Kayla, I lied. I put you in this one instead. ;)**

-Bailee


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I know I suckk. I haven't been updating a lot and when I do the chapters are horriblee. Hopefully, this chapter will be better. Fingers crossed. Bad writer's block. Oh, and my birthday is Friday! I am soo excited. :D The song that is in here is Skyscraper by Demi Lovato. If you haven't listened to it, I suggest you should. And it's winter break in the story now.**

Chapter 18

"Bella! Wake up!" Stephanie ordered.

I looked at the clock. "It's 6:30am."

"Yeah, and we leave at 7 so hurry up. Take a shower and get dressed."

"Where's Edward?"

"Downstairs."

"Make sure I have coffee ready."

She nodded. I could tell she's trying to ease up on me. She knows that I don't do mornings. "And, Steph?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Calm down. Everything will be fine."

She looked at me. "Hey! I'm not that accident prone!"

"Just make sure your wig is on good."

I shook my head, smiling. She is such a worry wart. I took my shower and got dressed. I made sure my wig was on good like Stephanie said. "Bella! Hurry!" Steph yelled.

"COMING!"

I ran down the steps putting my phone into my pocket. That made me fall. I was at the top of the steps too! I tumbled down them. "Are you okay? Bella?"

"I'm fine! It happens all the time."

"You're bleeding."

Edward touched my arm. Ew. Blood was gushing. "Can someone get me a bandaid?" I asked.

"You need to go to the hospital."

"I need to go to the movie set."

"You need to get stitches."

"I need to go to my job."

"Bella."

"Edward."

"Bella, please go to the fucking hospital."

"I won't! And you can't make me!"

"Oh, yes, I can!"

"How?"

He picked me up. "Edward, I don't have time for this! Let me down!"

"We are going to the hospital."

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. The. Hospital. Put. Me. Down."

He sighed. "Okay. Go. But if it gets infected or something, don't come crying to me!"

"And the perfect couple has a fight." Emmett whispered.

Rosalie smacked him. "You're an ass."

I ran out of the room. "Stephanie, we're leaving!" I yelled.

Rose and Alice got in the car with me. "Bella. I got you a wrap for your cut," Alice said.

"Thanks."

Rosalie wrapped it around my arm. It really was bleeding. Hard. I'm surprised I didn't faint. I can see why Edward was worried.

_Bella. You're mad at him!_

Oh, right! I am mad at him! "Why does he think he can control me? If he doesn't get his way, he goes all caveman on me!"

"Bella, look at his point of view! You got cut. He loves you. He wants to make sure you're safe!" Alice reasoned.

"I know. I fucked up, didn't I?"

EPOV

"Shit! I fucked up!"

"Yes. Yes. You did," Jasper mused. "But, I bet, Bella is thinking the same thing."

"I just care about her! I don't want anything bad to happen to her!"

"You know, Alice is pissed at me because of not helping Bella in the fight or something so thanks a lot, you ass. Hey! Aren't you supposed to be at the movie set, too?"

"Oh, shit! Wait. When did you and Ali get together?"

"You and Bella are in your own little world. Two weeks. Same with Rose and Emmett."

"Congrats, man. Well, I gotta run!"

I ran out to my car considering I was already dressed. My car wouldn't start. "EMMETT!" I yelled.

"WHAT?"

"I NEED A RIDE?"

"WHAT'S IN IT FOR ME?"

"MY FOOT NOT GOING UP YOUR ASS!"

"COMING!"

Emmett and I tore off down the road in the Jeep. "So, you apologizing to Bells?"

"That and I'm in that movie."

"Can I be in it?" Emmett pleaded.

"I don't know. I'm not the director."

We got to the set in five minutes to spare thanks to Emmett's crazy driving. I still don't know why someone would want to film a movie in Forks. I saw Bella get out of her car and locked eyes with me.

"Bella," I whispered.

I ran towards her and she ran towards me. "I am sorry," We said at the same time. "You are forgiven."

Said that at the same time too! I picked her up bridal style and spun around. She laughed and held onto my neck. I kissed her, passionately. Then, Emmett yelled,"YO! We gotta go! You guys can do that later!"

"And we will," I smirked.

"Certainly."

I started walking to the building with Bella still in my arms. "Ermm... Edward, you can put me down."

"Nah."

"Please?"

I pretended to think about it. "Yea-no."

She pouted. I love her. I can't believe we make up so easily. "So, what are you doing here, Edward?"

"Do you not want me to be here?"

She blushed. "N-no. I want you to be here. But-"

"I was joking. Well, I am playing your love interest."

"You don't have to play. You already are," She smiled.

"As you are mine."

"So, you're going to be in the movie with me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Her face broke out into a huge grin. "Edward, Natalie!" Someone called.

"Hi, I am Brooke. Lovely to meet you! And who is this young man?" Brooke asked smiling at Emmett.

"I am Emmett McCarty and I will in your movie."

"I love the forwardness. Can you act?"

"You betcha!"

"You're telling your wife of fifteen years that you have been cheating on her for the past three months."

"Darla, I'm sorry. But, I'm cheating on you. How long? Three months. Hey! That's a very vulgar word! What are you doing with that chair? Ow! That hurt, Darla! I'm sorry!"

"You're at a baseball game and your team is losing."

"HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU SWING LIKE A GIRL! WE NEED TO WIN THIS GAME! COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PITCH WAS THAT? COME ON! THAT IS NOT A NICE FINGER TO POINT!"

Wow. Emmett was a good actor. "Hmm... You're Danny. You get killed because you tried to take on the killer."

"Awesome!"

"Let's go, people!"

"Natalie, Edward! Go to your dressing rooms!"

"Nat! I'm your make up person!" Alice chirped.

"And I'm your clothes person!" Rose smiled.

A man I didn't recognize did my hair and shit. Damn. I feel like a chick. He picked out my clothes. The man was chattering away about something. I wasn't really paying attention. Soon, we were finished and we went out side. I saw Bella. I smiled at her.

"Natalie, Edward! Follow me!" Brooke ordered.

Brooke lead us into something that appeared to be a living room. "Here's the script. Page 9. Go."

BPOV

The whole morning went with out any accidents. It was quite fun actually. It was finally lunch time and I was starved. I practically ripped Edward's arm out of his socket. "Natalie, what's gotten into you?"

"I only had coffee this morning! Didn't you hear my stomach growling?"

"Oh, so that's what that was! I thought it was thunder," Edward joked.

"Oh, haha!" I said, dryly. "Let's get some food!"

"Whoa! Salads? Don't we have like meat or something? I'm feeling like a steak!" Emmett boomed. "NO? Damn. Who wants pizza? I'm calling the pizza place."

He dialed in the number. "Emmett, do you have that memorized?" I asked.

"Yes. It comes in handy in emergencies like this!"

I snorted with laughter. Twenty minutes later, the pizza was here. Fifteen minutes after that, we had to get back to work.

Everything was fine. We were doing scene 12 and then we were going home. I was planning on having a make out session with Edward and then taking a nap. It's too bad my plans won't happen because someone yanked my wig right off by accident.

As I turned around, I froze. I saw my wig falling, in slow motion, to the ground. When it made contact to the hard floor, everyone was silent. I looked around and saw that everybody had a look of shock on their faces. "You're a fake! A fraud! I'm calling the cops!" Brooke shrieked.

**(A/N: I was going to start there but I'm being nice.)**

"NO!" Stephanie yelled.

"Natalie has a double life. One is a popstar and one is a regular girl. Please, don't tell anyone. I like not having the paparazzi being at my doorstep every waking minute."

Brooke's eyes narrowed. "How do we know you are really Natalie?"

"Skies are crying. I am watching. Catching tear drops in my hands. Only silence as its ending like we never had a chance. Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me. You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down. I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper. As the smoke clears, I awaken and untangle you from me. Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed. All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet. You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down. I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper. Go run run run. I'm gonna stay right here watch you disappear. Yeah. Go run run run. Yeah, it's a long way down but I am closer to the clouds up here. You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper. Ohhh. Go on and try to tear me down. I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper."

"New song?" Steph asked.

"Yeah."

"I love it."

"Thanks."

"Wow. I never thought Natalie would have a double life."

"Why do you think people don't know exactly where Natalie's house is? Or isn't spotted that much outside?"

"I haven't really noticed," Brooke mused.

"I'm serious when I say that no one can tell anybody about my secret."

"Come on, everyone. Grab each other's pinkies," Brooke ordered.

Once we were all in a circle holding each other's pinkies, I started talking. "Repeat after me. I swear."

"I swear," They replied.

"Not to tell anyone or anything."

"Not to tell anyone or anything."

"That Natalie has a double life."

"That Natalie has a double life."

We all let go of each other's pinkies. "So, what's really your name?" A girl asked me.

"Bella Swan."

"Hi, Bella. I am Hayley Litelli."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. We are going to be great friends."

"I think we are too."

We talked some more considering Brooke gave us a break to digest what just happened. You know, you would think I would still be shocked by all this. But, I trust these people. I don't think that anyone would tell my secret. I mean, after all, they did do the pinky circle. No one breaks the pinky circle. _No one._

I really like this Hayley girl. She's really nice. "Hey, do you want to come over for dinner? And spend the night?" I smiled.

She grinned. "I would love to! I don't normally get invited anywhere. People think I'm weird."

"Being normal is boring."

"I know, right? Bella, it's like we're sisters or something. We have brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and we like the same things!"

I laughed. We were so much alike it was scary. I saw Alice and Rosalie. "Ali, Rose!" I yelled waving them over. "I'd like you to meet Hayley Litelli. Hannah, this is Rosalie and Alice. Hannah'll be coming home with us and will be spending the night."

"Awesome!" Rose smiled.

Alice didn't say anything. She kept throwing glares at Hayley when she thought no one wasn't looking. "Excuse us for a moment," I said pulling Alice to come with me.

"What is your problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're glaring at Hayley like she killed your puppy!"

"I don't like her, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm getting a bad vibe off her."

"You don't know her. She's really nice."

"If this comes to bite you in the ass, I have total rights to say I told you so."

"Okay."

I walked back over to Hayley and Rose. Alice chose to stay behind. "She doesn't like me, does she?" Hayley whispered.

"No-"

"Don't lie to me."

"She's in a bad mood. You know, PMSing."

"I don't have to come over to your house if it'll cause problems."

"No. It won't cause problems. I'll make sure Alice will be on her best behavior."

"Okay, people! Let's finish so we can all go home!" Brooke announced.

I put my wig back on and we finished the scene. We had Hayley follow us to my house. "Umm. Bella, can I ask you some questions? I'm really curious about this double life thing," Hayley asked while I took of my wig.

"Of course. What do you want to know?"

"How do you do it? Like, is it hard not telling people?"

"I do it by self control. It is very hard not to tell anyone but since I've been doing this since I was 13, it's getting easier."

"But, people know. Like your friends. How did that happen?"

"Alice and Rosalie have known for years. I decided to tell them because they were my best friends. Emmett overheard a conversation in the bathroom at a restaurant between me and a bandmate. Jasper figured it out all by himself. Smart bastard. And I told Edward because I love him."

"How did they react?"

"Jasper, I think, was pretty cool with it. Alice was okay with it but was hurt by the fact I waited six months to tell her. Rose was pissed and didn't speak to me for three weeks. Edward was beyond mad. I'm not comfortable telling what happened."

"I understand. So, Edward is your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"How do you guys know each other?"

"Well, when I was younger, he used to tease me until the point where I moved away and became Natalie. I moved back and he said he was doing the kindergarten way of showing that he liked me by picking on me. We got detention together and I stayed at his house for a few days with Rose and Alice because my father got mad at me and we've been inseperable ever since."

"What happened with you and your father?"

"He didn't like Edward because of what he did to me and I stood up for Edward and left."

"Oh. Do you love Edward?"

"Yes."

"Think there are wedding bells in the future?"

"I don't know. I hope so. But that's not going to be for a while. We're only seventeen."

"So? People got married when they were fourteen."

"That was way back in time. Any other questions?"

"What's it like wearing a wig?"

"Itchy and when you have it on long enough, sweaty."

She crinkled her noise. "What school do you go to?"

"Forks High."

"What do you say to your fans if they were all over you?"

"That I'm just like them. I put one leg at a time in my pants just like everyone else."

She smiled. "When do you think you will let out the Natalie secret?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's bound to come out sometimes."

"I haven't thought about that."

"Well, you should start thinking about it. Just incase anyone says anything."

"They pinky circle swore."

"Some people are rebels."

"Not enough to break the pinky circle swear!"

"I'm afraid some people are badass enough to do that."

It was quiet. "Let's go watch a movie."

She followed me downstairs. "I'll make some popcorn," I offered.

We put in the Titanic. Emmett came pounding down the staircase. "Ew! We're watching this fucking movie? Talk about chick flick!"

I laughed. "Emmett, come on, and watch it with us. We got popcorn."

"Well, alright. Just because of the popcorn."

By the end of the movie, Emmett was in tears. "Damn. Something is my eyes."

"Called tears," I retorted.

"Fuck no. I'm a manly man. And manly men don't cry!"

"Some do."

"There's just something in my damn eye!"

In the movie, Rose let Jack fall into the ocean. "YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LET GO!" Emmett shouted. "Damn bitch!"

He threw popcorn at the screen. "Emmett! You're picking that up!"

"No, I'm not!"

The movie was over. "Was Rose and Jack real?" Emmett wondered.

"No," Hayley replied.

"No?" Emmett and I both gasped.

"They aren't real."

"Oh, man. Why?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"That just ruined the movie! Why did you have to tell me that? Oh, now, I'm upset. Are you sure?"

Hayley laughed. "Yes, I am sure."

"Where's Edward?" I questioned.

"Let's watch a scary movie!" Emmett announced.

"Sure! Let me find Edward. Hayley, make sure he doesn't break anything."

"I ain't going to break anything! No faith, whatsoever!"

I turned around and gave him a look. He waved his arms around like a maniac. Somehow, one of his arms hit my lamp and it fell over and broke. "Emmett!" I shouted.

"I do not speak English."

"You just did."

"Well, it's not my fault that I don't pay attention in Spanish class!"

I rolled my eyes. "Edward!" I yelled.

I open my bedroom door and he was laying down. "Hey," I whispered.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"I wish that I could've stopped what happened today."

"You know it wasn't your fault! Someone just pulled my wig off."

"But, your normal life is at stake."

"It may be or it may not be. Cheer up. I'm looking at the bright side of things. I'm thinking that no one is going to tell anyone."

"I love you. You're so optimistic."

"I love you, too. Now, come on. We're watching a scary movie."

"What movie?"

"Insidious."

"I heard that movie was good."

"Yeah."

"You sure you wanna watch a movie? We can stay like this? And maybe do some of this?"

He kissed me. "As appealing as that sounds, I have a friend over. Come on down with me and I promise tomorrow we can do some of this."

I kissed him. "You're lucky I love you."

"And I'm also lucky you're whipped."

"I am not whipped!"

"Yes, you are."

"N-"

I looked at him. "I guess I am."

"And that proved it."

He laughed and kissed my cheek. We walked down the steps. "Why is your lamp broken?" Edward questioned.

"Emmett."

"I should've guessed."

"It wasn't me! It was my imaginary friend, Stacey!"

"Well, Emmett, you've got to take responsibility for your friends," I said.

"Uhh. Here's the thing. She isn't my friend. She's...uhh.. my stalker!"

"You're imaginary stalker?" Hayley laughed.

"Yes."

"Well, you should report her to the imaginary police!" I told him.

"There is no such thing!"

"Yes, there is!"

"SWEET! Umm.. I don't know how to break this to you, Stacey, but you're going to jail."

"Just pop in the movie," Edward chuckled.

Damn. This movie was good. And scary. I was cowering into Edward's side and Emmett was doing the same to Hayley. She just laughed it off. She wasn't scared? Wow! I was terrified. I don't do scary movies. Why do we even have this movie?

We fell asleep on the couch. "I've gotta go. My dad wants me home," Hayley said. "Thank you for inviting me. I had a very good time. I learned a few things."

"Like what?"

"Not to trust Emmett with breakable things and even big guys can cry and get scared."

I laughed. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

For some reason, we weren't doing the movie thing today. Don't know why. "Yeah."

"Bye!"

"Thanks again!"

"No problem!"

"So, about that promise?" Edward asked.

He stalked towards me. I smirked. "Hmm.. I don't know about right now."

"That is not an option."

He was a few inches away from me and I was backing up. I hit a wall. "Well, what are the options?" I breathed.

"Yes, yes, or yes."

"I choose the latter one."

"Good."

His mouth was on mine. Then, he trailed down to my neck sucking gently. Mmm. What has gotten him into this? Usually, he just kisses me. No necksucking whatsoever. Well, except for now. "BELLA!" Alice screamed.

Edward and I looked at each other and ran upstairs. "Come here!"

Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were looking at the laptop with a shocked expression. Alice pressed play. "Natalie is not who we thought she was. She has a secret life! When she isn't living the luxurious life of the popstar, she is Bella Swan."

A clip of me singing with no wig came on. Who recorded that? My mouth dropped. "I found out where she lived and I _will_ find out if all of this is true or just a prank. This is Karey Litelli with your pop news."

"LITELLI?" I shrieked. "Fuck! Alice, I am so sorry I doubted you! I should've listened to you!"

"It's alright, Bells. But, a few words of advice. Don't bet against me."

"I'll remember that, Ali. Please, someone tell me that this is just a dream."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

I turned in his arms and started crying. How the hell did this happen? Oh yeah. I trusted fucking Hayley Litelli! How did I not recognize the last name? Karey Litelli has been hounding me for years for information. How could I be so stupid? I shook my head, ashamed of myself.

I wish this was all a dream.

**...  
Wow. This is long. Well, in my book it is. Lol. Currently, it is 6:41 in the morning where I am. I am dead tired but I stayed up and worked on this all night. Now, after I post this I am resting for my birthday and the fanfuckingtastic weekend I'll be having. Did you know there are barely any good shows on at night-or very early in the morning? I found that out the hard way. :( JERSEY SHORE IS ON AUGUST 4! So excited for that. Anyone else excited for Jersey Shore? And with the Titanic thing. That happened to me. My friend, Gabrielle, told Cassidy (My other friend) and I that Jack and Rose weren't real on the Titanic. Majorly disappointed. You know the drill. Please, review!**

Love,  
Bailee


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I don't own Twilight. SM does. I LOVE SLIPPERS AND ADELE! If you haven't really listened to Adele, do it now! She's amazing. My favorite singer. Oh, and watch the music video of Chasing Pavements by Adele. It's soooo cute.! Haha. Sorry. I'm hyper. I keep forgetting what the damn date is in this story. It's just a few days before Christmas. I'm bad with dates. Sorry about that. Yes, this story is going to come to an end soon. :*( I say 5 to 8 or something chapters left. Oh, and I stayed up **_**all **_**night writing this so you're welcome. ;) Haha. Oh and watch Shane Dawson. He's hysterical. I recommend the Breaking Dawn Trailer Spoof thingy. Very talented guy.**

Chapter 19

I stared out my window. I felt someone's arms snake around my waist. Edward. He kissed my forehead. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward. More than words can say."

"I am so sorry this happened to you."

"It was going to happen someday. I just didn't think it would come so soon."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. People are just thinking it's a rumor but, when Litelli releases what I told her to a magazine, everyone will know."

A tear slid down my face. I quickly wiped it away. "I need to call Stephanie. I've been avoiding it."

"Bella-"

"No. I need to do it."

"You need to relax."

"Edward, I'm fine. I have responsibilities that I have to do. I bet Charlie and Renee doesn't know. Hell, I don't even know where they are. Somewhere in L.A. I need to tell the rest of the band. I just-"

"Let me do it."

"What?"

"Let me do it. You go take a long, hot bath with a million little candles surrounding you." He put his hand on my cheek. "I hate seeing you upset."

"I let it happen," I whispered. "I'm calling them."

_"Bella? What's wrong? You never call me."_

"Mom, is Dad there with you?"

_"Yeah."_

"Did you hear what's going on?"

_"No.. What is wrong?"_

"They know."

_"Who knows? Bella, what is going on?"_

I held back a sob. "They know I'm Natalie."

_"Who?"_

"Fucking Karey Litelli. The girl I brought home was her daughter! And at the movie set, someone pulled off my wig! They all knew my secret!"  
_  
"Awe. Bella, baby. How are you holding up?"_

"Great," I sarcastically said. "Just fucking rainbows and sunshine. Litelli is going to be here soon. She's going to find out more."

_"Do you want us to come home?"_

"Please," I sniffed.

_"Okay, Bella. I love you."_

"I love you, too, Mom."

We hung up. I called Sarah. I already knew the rest of the band was with her. They always were. _"Bella?"_

"The guys with you?"

_"Yeah."_

"Put me on speaker."

_"Okay. What's up?"_

"Well, don't go out today."

_"Why?"_

"You'll get hounded by people."

_"Bella, what happened?"_

"Yesterday, someone tore off my wig. We all did the pinky swear circle so I thought no one would tell because if you did you would go to hell or something. Well, I made friends or I thought I did with Hayley Litelli and she asked me some questions and I thought, well, she already knew who I was, so I answered them. I fucked up. I know."

They were silent. _"You know, it was bound to come out sometimes," _Sarah said.

I didn't hear anything from the guys. "Liam? Daniel? Say something."

_"Something," _Liam joked.

"Liam, I'm serious."

_"Well, I kinda don't feel special anymore. I mean, it was our secret. Now, like, everyone is going to know. I DON'T FEEL SPECIAL ANYMORE!" _Liam whined. _"But, I'm fine. I ain't going to fuss over it like Stephanie will."_

"Daniel?"

_"I'm alright with it. But, you know Steph is going to freak out."_

"Yeah. I better call her now. Love you guys."

_"Love you, too, Bells."_

Two down. One more to go. She answered on the third ring. _"Hey, Bella."_

"So, how are things?"

_"Bella, I know."_

"You do?"

_"Yes, I do. I am up to date on everything Natalie related."_

"You don't sound upset."

_"Well, I was at first. Then, I started thinking. Do you know how much money that'll be coming in? Everyone would be interested on the double life thing! We can get a book, a CD with one side Bella and the other side Natalie, and a wig for a Barbie doll!"_

"I never saw it that way. But, now, I can't have my normal girl life."

_"Honey, you were never normal. You always had to hide your secret, didn't know who to trust, and some nights you had to put on a wig and be Natalie. What teenager comes home at three in the morning after a show just to wake up three hours later to study for a test first period? There's only one I can think of. And that's you. What I mean to say is, not many teenagers would go for a double life if they had the chance. Every since you put that wig on, you have never been nor-"_

"Okay, Stephanie. I get it," I laughed.

_"You better. Because I didn't know what to say afterwards."_

"What do you want me to do about Litelli?"

_"We're going to tell her the story. Don't say anything until I'm there. I'm on my way."_

Wow. That was easier than I thought. "Fuck! Go away!" I heard Emmett yell.

I ran downstairs and saw Em with a broom pushing the paparazzi away from the door. I should make a sign. A sign that says "NO TRESPASSING. VIOLATERS WILL BE SHOT." I think Renee would kill me though. Plus, we don't own any guns.

Emmett finally got the door shut with Edward, Jasper, and my help. Rose was watching the tv for any news about Natalie and Alice was searching the computer. I grabbed my laptop and went on my Bella Swan Facebook._**  
**_**  
**_Angela Weber  
Bella, you're famous? I always knew there was something special about you. :D_

Jessica Stanley  
Bella, I am so sorry for every mean thing I have ever said about you! Let's go shopping and catch up!

Lauren Mallory  
Pshhh. Attention hogging BITCH! You're probably just lying!

Mike Newton  
That's hot. You know, having a double life. ;)

Eric Yorkie  
Um.. Gooutwithme?

Tyler Crowley  
We still going to prom together? ;D

WHEN WAS I GOING TO PROM WITH TYLER? I shook my head. Idiot. I went on my Natalie Facebook. ****

_Janessa Voge  
Natalie, who are you?_

Olivia Rosemarie  
Are you a fake?

J.P Craig  
How could you hide a secret as big as this from your fans? You claim you love us. I don't believe it anymore... :'(

Lily Dawson  
GUYS! LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE PROBABLY JUST WANTED A NORMAL LIFE SO FUCK OFF!

Penelope Hulio  
I don't know what to think about you anymoreeeeeee! You lied to us...

C.K Ivan  
That's fucked up, man. How can you lie to your fans? You played us like a violin. That ain't right. I feel so betrayed-and I'm sure the rest of your fans think the same.

Hayley Litelli  
You guys are really pissing me. Hatin' on her. You're so immature. Like, get a life. Seriously. Imagine how hard it was to keep that secret. Very hard, I imagine. She wanted a normal life. To be able to go to school and not get hounded by paparazzi. Now, that's over. The paparazzi know where she lives and they are outside of her house with cameras and mircrophones and crazy questions. I am so sorry, Natalie. I am so sorry. I feel so bad... :'( I'm sorry I pulled off your wig and film you and told my mom and took pictures. I am so so so so so sorry. If you hate me, I understand.

What? She's apologizing? She should feel fucking guilty! She did all this! Wait. She pulled off my wig? She filmed me singing? I slammed my laptop shut and threw it at the wall with all my strength. I was breathing heavily.

Everyone's head popped up to look at me. I stared down at my laptop which was now into pieces. Edward came towards me. "Bella, what-"

"It was her. It was all her! She pulled off my damn wig! She filmed me singing! It was all fucking her! And she thinks she can apologize? No-"

"Who?"

"Hayley fucking Litelli!" I growled.

"I told you shouldn't trust her!" Alice chimed.

"Alice," Jasper started.

"She started the whole damn thing. And I would have to see her face almost every day because of the damn movie. I can't do it. One look at her and I might rip her face off. I'm quitting the movie."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Someone screamed.

It was Stephanie. "Why not?"

"Because Litelli isn't even in the movie. We have no idea how she got into the movie set. And, well, we have a contract."

"A contract?"

"It says that you have to do the whole movie..."

"When did we sign that?"

"When you were daydreaming about food."

"I was starving!"

She looked down. "Oooh. Charlie and Renee are going to kill you. That's your second computer."

"I don't care about that right now. They're on their way home, by the way."

"SHIT!" Emmett screamed.

"What?"

"I broke the lamp! I need to fix it!"

And that's when he fell into my other lamp. "Fuck, Emmett. Come on, dude!" I groaned.

"I can fix it!"

"Like you fixed the last one?"

I pointed towards the other lamp that he broke and it was missing a bunch of pieces and hot pink duct tape holding it all together. "No way! We'll just buy new lamps," I said.

I heard the sound of glass breaking. I looked at where I heard the noise and saw a magazine tied to a rock. The crowd was getting a little out of hand. "What the fuck, assholes? Who threw that? Who threw that?" Rose demanded. "You guys need to get the hell out! Seriously! GO! You better listen to me!"

"Shut up, you fat bitch!" Someone yelled.

"Who said that? Hold my earrings! Hold my earrings! Bells, where is the bat? Where is the bat?"

Emmett had to restrain her. It was difficult to do so, so Jasper helped. Rosalie was pissed. She was always the overprotective person of the secret. I picked up the magazine.

"Natalie/Bella Swan and Edward Masen together? It seems that it's getting very steamy. Read more for details page sixty-two," I read aloud. "How did they get this picture?"

There was a picture of Edward and I kissing. That was from last night. I flipped page sixty-two. There were two more pictures of Edward and me. One was us cuddling on the couch, asleep and the other was him was kissing my neck. That was from this morning after Hayley left? Did she sneak back in? Did she take it through a window? "How did they get this picture?"

Emmett let Rose go to see the pictures and he smirked. "Things _are _getting steamy."

Rosalie hit him with her hand. "You know, I probably lost sooo many brain cells because of you people from hitting me so much in the same damn place!" Emmett frowned.

"Em, sorry to break this to you, but, there weren't any brain cells," Jasper laughed.

"I'm telling Esme on you!"

"What is she going to do? She's in Italy with Carlisle and Anna. That's like halfway across the world!"

Emmett pouted. "Read the article," Stephanie ordered.

"Natalie has a relationship. Do you wonder why we have never heard about it? Because she is living a double life! Isabella Swan-Natalie's other life-is dating Edward Masen. Things seem to be getting very serious between them. The picture above confirms my suspicions. A source tells me that he did not take the news to her being Natalie well but, she didn't say what happened. They have known each other for their whole lives. But, a few of those years weren't pleasant. Natalie said that Edward use to torture her when they were younger. He had teased her to the point where she moved away. That's when she became Natalie. Years later, she moved back and Edward told her he loved her so he used the kindergarten way of showing it by picking on her. They got detention together for kissing in the closet and getting caught. Natalie stayed at his house for a few days with Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. The house belongs to Carlisle and Esme Masen. Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty, and Anna Masen also live in the house. Natalie stayed with the Masens because she got into a fight with her father, Charles Dawn otherwise known as Charlie Swan. He didn't like Edward because he made Natalie's childhood hell. Natalie yelled at her own father for a boy she just started to get along with and then she left to the Masen house. She claims they have been inseperable ever since. Natalie says that she is madly in love with Edward. She says there will be wedding bells in the future. There was Natalie's love life."

"Okay, one, he didn't torture me! It wasn't like he tied me up and threw shit at me! Two, he told me he liked me! He didn't say the L word! Three, we got detention because we were smart mouthing the teacher! Four, did I really yell at Charlie? And I didn't even tell her I yelled at him! I said I stood up for Edward! Fifth, I did not say there will be wedding bells in the future! I said I hoped there would be! Fucking twisting my words!" I fumed.

Edward smiled that crooked smile that I love so much. "You hope we will get married?"

I blushed and nodded. "I do, too," He whispered.

"Okay, Love Birds. You can talk about this later. Bella, I think we have to give the press what they want," Steph told me.

"Do you want me to like get my wig on or something?"

She nodded. I ran upstairs got my wig and got into something popstarish. I descended the staircase. I walked towards the door and opened it. The cameras flashed and mircrophones were shoved up into my face. I grabbed one and took off my wig. "Yes, I am Isabella Swan and Natalie. I took up a double life because I wanted to be able to go to school without being hounded by paparazzi. But, I guess that's going to change. I didn't want people to fake being friends with me. I wanted the real friendship. Any questions? And I swear, if anyone of you guys ask me why I did this, I'm punching you out. That means don't ask me why I took up a double life because I just told you why."

"Natalie! How did you do this?"

"I got a wig and I kept it a secret."

"But, we found out."

"Because some bitch pulled my damn wig off!"

And that's how it went. People asking questions that made me think, me giving them good answers, others asking stupid questions, and me giving them smart ass answers. It was dark out and I went inside. They all finally left, much to my surprise. I thought they would stay all night. Thank God, they didn't, though. "Charlie and Renee just got off the plane and two hours away. This house is a wreck," Alice informed us.

"We'll just get rid of the lamps and clean up the glass from the window. Emmett, pick up your popcorn that you threw at the tv last night!" I said.

I went to the window and started picking up glass. Next thing I knew, I was bleeding. "What the fuck?"

"Bella! Shit. Um. Let's go to the bathroom," Edward panicked.

Why is it always me to get hurt? Why? Hmm? Oh, shit. I blacked out. Stupid blood.

EPOV

I looked at Bella, who fell, unconscious, in my arms. "What's going on? Bella? Wake up! BELLA!" I freaked.

"Edward, she just passed out from the blood. We'll get her hand cleaned up and put her in her bed. You just have to carry her there," Alice said.

"I finished cleaning the-whoa! Bella fell asleep already? I thought I was only gone for a minute?" Emmett boomed. "Ew. She's bleeding."

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, you're an idiot."

"That's not nice."

"And?"

"I'm telling-"

"Yeah, you're going to tell Esme on me. But, Esme isn't here so she can't do anything!"

"Wow. Someone just got on their menstrual cycle and ran me over!"

I had to crack a smile at that. That was funny. I carried Bella to the bathroom and Alice cleaned and wrapped her hand up. "Shouldn't we try to wake her up, though? Charlie and Renee will want to know what happened."

"And we'll tell them. Besides, she needs to sleep for a little while. She hasn't been sleeping well," Rose said.

"How do you know that?"

"She told me."

"When?"

"A few days ago. Just let her sleep."

I carried her to her bed and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead. I started to make my way to the door but I heard Bella mumbled my name so I stayed. I laid down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her, humming.

EmPOV

BATMAN! You know. I don't like cleaning. That's what a maid is for. I mean, come on. We shouldn't have to clean! Get a maid and let them do their job!

"EMMETT!" Rosalie yelled.

She's fine as hell but she yells too much. "Coming!"

"Whipped," Jasper chuckled.

"I am not whipped!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, she just scares me."

"I scare you?" Rose asked.

"N-a little."

Rosalie frowned. "But, you're still my girl and I adore you."

That caused Rosie's frown to deepen. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," She smiled. "I'm going to find Alice."

"Dude. You're clueless," Jasper laughed.

"What?"

"She wants you to say I love you."

"Why doesn't she say it first?"

"Because she wants you to do it first."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm not a mind reader."

"Well, what should I do?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes! I just.. What if you're wrong and she doesn't love me?"

"Well, take a chance and tell her. Otherwise, she might leave you."

"WHAT? She would never do that!"

"It's a possibility."

"It's highly unlikely."

But, what if he was right? I'd die. I really better tell Rosie my feelings or I'll lose the one thing that I treasure the most.

"Tell her," Jasper ordered.

RPOV

"I really wish he would say that he loves me. I love him. I would say it to him but what if he doesn't love me?" I asked.

"Honey, he loves you. He's probably just afraid that you don't love him."

"But, I do."

"Go march up to Emmett, look him in the eye, and say Emmett McCarty, I love you and I want to have your babies."

"Well, I don't know about the last part."

"Yes, you do."

I blushed. I have imagined what our kids would look like. A little boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, a little girl with black hair and blue eyes and a little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. The perfect family.

"And that blush proves it," Alice said. "Now, go and tell him!"

She pushed me to the place Emmett was. "Alice, I'm nervous."

"JEEZ! It's just three words! Say them!"

"Have you told Jasper you love him?"

Alice was silent. "Love isn't something to toy with. It may be a small word but it has a big meaning. They're not just three words. They're...more than that. It's like your whole life-love is. When you're in love, it's perfect. Like, you find the one you love's imperfections, perfect."

I left Alice to ponder what I said. I do love Emmett. And I'm going tell him that and if he doesn't love me back, I'll give him time. "Emmett! Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!"

I ran to the kitchen. "I have something to tell you!"

"What?"

"I love you."

Emmett's face broke out into a huge grin. "I love you, too!"

He swung me around and kissed me. I smiled. He picked me up bridal style. "WOOO! This is my lady! We are in looooovvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee!"

"Yes, we are!" I laughed.

APOV

Rosalie left the room. I didn't know what to think. She obviously knows what love is like. Do I really love Jasper or do I really really really really like him? Rose really gave me something to think about.

Jasper makes me laugh and he gives me those butterflies. Yeah, he pisses me off but, not a lot. His smile... It makes me smile. His laugh and voice is like music to my ears. He's so funny. And smart. And kind. And cute. And wonderful. And a good kisser. And a good listener.

I don't know if I love Jasper, but, I definitely have feelings for the kid.

"Renee and Charlie are here," I announced.

"They are?" Stephanie asked. "That was quick."

"Where's Bella?" Renee questioned as soon as she got through the door. "What happened to the window? And my lamps?"

"Upstairs. She passed out because she saw blood because she cut herself with the glass from the window. Some idiot paparazzi threw a magazine with a rock attached to it through the window. Emmett fell into your lamps," I answered.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah. It might be a scar but what's new."

"How is she...emotionally?"

"She seems okay on the outside but one more bad thing that happens, she'll explode," Jasper told her.

"That's our little empath," Emmett cooed.

"No. I just understand people," Jasper defended himself.

Awe. He's so cute when he gets defensive. We told Charlie and Renee the events of the whole day. "I am calling that Litelli bitch! And then, I'm calling her husband and I'm going to ask him how in the hell could he marry her because she's a cold heartless bitch!" Charlie fumed.

"Guys, let's all just go to bed. We can talk about the rest in the morning," Renee said.

We all grumbled,"Fine."

We wanted to plot our revenge now. "Goodnight, everyone. Stephanie, you can stay in our guest bedroom," Charlie informed her.

She nodded. I never realized how tired I was until my head hit that pillow. I really feel bad for Bells but I know she can get through this. She's a strong cookie. Or is it tough cookie? I don't know. I'm too tired to care. Hopefully, Christmas will lighten the mood. I just hope Emmett doesn't fall into the Christmas tree. But, it would be funny. I snuggled closer to Jasper and I let sleep embrace me with open arms.

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

Phew. I am so tired right now. It's 6am where I am right now. I have to get up at 10am. It's not a good time right now. But, I promised a reviewer that I would have the chapter up on Friday. And I promised myself that I would stay up as long as it would take to finish writing this. If there are any mistakes I am so sorry. I was probably too tired to catch them. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to put some funny parts in it to lighten the mood. I really wish that the chapter could be longer but I have to go to bed. Sorry. And if some parts don't make sense, I'm sorry. I'm out of it right now. Hah. Goodnight everyone. Oh, and please review. It would make my day. I love you all. And like I said check out Shane Dawson. So funny.

Love,

Bailee :) 


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry for the late update. I just started high school. I've been falling asleep very early. And in the time I am up, I write for other stories that I'm toying with. I have one that should be up soon so keep a look out for that. And if you need a laugh or something check out my one shot, **_**Caught Naked**_**. :) And my other story **_**Home Is Where The Vampires Are.**_** Again, I am so sorry for the late update. And thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite authored, favorite storied, story alerted, and everyone else who is reading this. It means so much to me. :D This story is like my baby and I am so sad to see it almost over. And the end will be in a few chapters now. Wow. This is a long ass disclaimer. XD Again, I forgot what the date is in this story. So, I'm just making it two days before Christmas. And, again, I am so sorry that I have not updated for like ever. :( I made this suppperrr long, though. And I most likely will have a chapter up by Wednesday.**

Chapter 20 *insert sad face*

EPOV

I frowned when I realized Bella wasn't in bed with me. Where could she be? I glanced towards the clock. It was only 5am. I walked out of the room calling her name. Bella was in the kitchen walking towards me. Jeesh! She looked like a zombie the way she was walking! Is she sleepwalking? "Bella?" I whispered.

I waved my hand in front of her face. "Bella," I said with a little more strength in my voice.

"Bella!" I exclaimed.

She's sleepwalking. What do I do? I went to Alice's room. "Alice!" I yelled.

Alice jumped up in the air. "What. Are. You. Doing?" She glared.

"Bella is sleepwalking and I don't know what to do."

She huffed. I looked at her. Her hair was sticking up in all different directions and had a frown etched into her face. "Sorry, Ali, I just never witnessed a sleepwalk before."

Her lips pulled up into a little smile and I knew I was forgiven. If Alice doesn't forgive you, then, you're screwed. "It's alright, Eddie," She sweetly replied.

"Please, don't call me that."

"I can call you anything I want because you woke me up at 5 in the morning! That is not right!"

"Alice, you can go back to bed once you help me with Bella."

"Just say rain."

"What?"

"Say rain."

"How the hell does that get her to wake up?"

"I don't know. It just works. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going back to bed."

I went downstairs. "Rain," I told Bella.

"Hey, Edward," Bella greeted. "Why am I in the kitchen?"

"Because you sleepwalked in here."

She blushed. "Come on back to bed," I smiled.

Bella grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs. We lay in bed in silence and just held each other. "You are so beautiful," I whispered. "I am so happy I have you. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. You are the strongest person I know. You are my life."

A delicate shade of red appeared on her face. "I don't deserve you," She whispered.

That comment tore my heart. "Bella, you deserve everything in the world and so much more."

She kissed me passionately and, of course, I replied just as enthusiastically. And that was when I positivitely, absolutely knew it. Isabella Marie Swan and I, Edward Anthony Masen, were meant to be together, forever.

We decided to get a few more hours of shut eye.

APOV

"Emmett, Edward woke me up," I complained to him.

I only complained to him because no one else was up. "Let's have some revenge. I'm still pissed at Edward for breaking my door."

"Why did he break your door?"

"Because I scratched his Volvo. But, that's not the point. Let's get him."

"Do you have any ideas?"

He thought for a few seconds, but a grin slowly appeared on his face. "We will get Bella something embarrassing like lingerie or something and make it so it's from Edward."

"Well, then, we're getting revenge on Bella instead of Edward," I said.

"It's revenge on both of them. They will both be so embarrassed."

"I don't know, Emmett. Can't we just mess with his Volvo?"

"And risk my glorious life?"

I looked at him. "Okay. Let's go buy some pink paint," Emmett ordered, grabbing my car keys.

"Can I drive?" He pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"PLEASE?"

"Fine."

"YAY!"

"If you wreck my car, I swear!" I growled.

"I've heard it all before with Edward."

"And yet we are still going to fuck with his car."

"Yep!"

We went to Lowe's and bought some pink paint, black paint, and sparkles. We raced back to the house.

EPOV

My Volvo-being-hurt-by-idiots senses are tingling! I jumped out of bed, startling Bella, and sprinted outside. I sat in my car with a sleepy Bella following behind me. "Mmm. What are you doing?" She yawned.

"I have a feeling someone is going to mess with my car."

"And you flew out of bed because of that?"

"Yes."

"Waking me up in the process?"

"Sorry."

She yawned again. "I'm going back to bed."

"Okay, Bella."

Bella trudged back into the house. I heard tires squealing and a bunch of giggling. "Awe! Dammit, Edward! We were just going to give your car a make over!" Emmett whined.

"No. Unless you would like to pay for a new one?" I suggested.

"Um. No, thanks," Emmett replied. "Hey, Ali! We should go decorate Jasper's face!"

"Sure!"

I walked behind Alice and Emmett. When it isn't me they are pranking, it is really funny. Well, unless it's Bella.

"OH, JASPER!" Alice called.

"Jazzmatazz! Come here!" Emmett boomed.

"What do you guys want?" Jasper groaned walking down the stairs.

They toss the paint and sparkles on him. Then, I heard Renee's voice. "My floor! My poor rug! What possessed you guys to do this?"

She glared at Alice and Emmett. "Uhm. Jasper made us do it!" Emmett screamed.

"Yeah," Jasper snorted. "As if I would tell you to dump paint on me!"

"Can a girl get some sleep around here?" Bella muttered with her comforter wrapped around her body.

Rosalie walked into the room. "Apparently not, Bella, because I just got woken up as well. Ew. Jazz. You're covered in paint."

Bella gasped. "What?" Jasper asked, frantically, thinking it had to do something with the paint.

"You're going to be pink for Christmas!" Bella laughed, uncontrollably.

"What?"

"Paint doesn't come off easily!"

"What? Emmett! You're dead!"

Jasper went to grab the Febreze. I have no idea what's up with fighting with Febreze in this house. "No! We need to hurry and get as much paint off of you as possible," Renee said. "Go get a shower, mister! And scrub as hard as you can!"

"Don't worry, Jazz! You can get him later!" Bella smiled.

"I will. Watch your back, Emmett," Jasper threatened.

Well, Jasper took a long ass shower most likely using up all of the hot water. He got out and took the Febreze. "Emmett!" He yelled. "I've got a surprise for you!

Emmett came running around the corner and his eyes widened when he saw what Jasper had in his hands. Jasper actually got most of the paint off. He sprayed the Febreze and Emmett dived trying to avoid it. Rose came in to find out what was going on and got squirted in her face. "Jasper! You asshole! You got it in my damn eyes!" Rosalie screeched.

"OH! Fuck! Sorry, Rosal-"

"_Fuck _you!"

Bella went to Rosalie's side. "Rose, we need to get that out of your eyes," Bella frowned, rushing her up the stairs.

And that was when Charlie made an appearance. "You boys go home. Now. And no more Febreze. I will be talking to your parents."

"I didn't do anything!" I protested.

"Edward, go home. Come back later."

"Damn! We have to go feed Marbles! My poor kitty!" Emmett cried running towards the car.

Oh, shit! I need to get Bella a Christmas present! How did that slip my mind?

BPOV

Poor Rose looked miserable. She had to take out her contacts and wear her glasses. She hated wearing glasses. When she was younger, people called her four eyes. Mean, I know. Rosalie's really insecure about them, so Alice and I were trying to cheer her up because that's what best friends do.

"Did you get Emmett a present?"

"Yeah. I got him a movie that he really wanted and some video games. What did you get Edward, Bells?"

My mouth dropped. "Shit," I squeaked. "I totally forgot. And I can't go out because I don't want to be hounded by paparazzi!"

"We got you, Bells," Alice promised.

She handed me a hoodie, sweats, and sun glasses. "Alice, if I get caught, I don't want to look like this."

"Bella, you are so difficult."

I huffed. "How about I just go as Natalie, sign a few autographs, and-"

"You can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because a lot of people think Natalie betrayed them."

"How about I just go as Bella?"

"That is pretty risky, too. Just wear the shit I gave you and mask your voice. Oh, and Steph called. No movie today. Surprised you forgot about it actually."

"It's not my morning. It's 8 o'clock, too. I would still be sleeping, but someone tried to mess with Edward's Volvo and he woke me up. THANKS, ALICE!"

"You're grumpy. Go to the mall."

I left the room and got dressed in the clothes Alice gave me. I pulled my hair up and put my hood over my head. I said my goodbyes and they wished me good luck. I stepped outside breathing the winter air. Oh, how I longed for my snuggie. Or Edward to wrap me in his side to protect me from the harshness of the cold. I sighed as I started my engine.

What should I get Edward? A watch? No. A book? No. Clothes? No. I wanted to give him something meaningful and I have no idea what that could be. I felt like banging my head against the steering wheel multiple times. I decided to call Jasper. If I called Emmett, I'd get a stupid answer. He answered on the third ring. _"Hello?"_

"Jasper. I need you help. Can you meet me for coffee at Port Angeles?"

_"Sure, Bells. I'll be there soon."_

We hung up. Forty five minutes later, I was paying for coffee, averting my eyes from everyone, and looking for a place to sit. This place was unusually crowded. Then again, I haven't been here since I was a little girl. I sighed as the warm coffee touched my lips. I was people watching. But, there were two particular people I was watching. A couple who were irrevocably, absolutely, positively, and unconditionally in love with each other. They were holding hands and laughing. "I got you something amazing for Christmas! And I know you are going to love it!" I imagined the girl saying.

I bet she isn't worrying about what to get her boyfriend for Christmas. I bet she already knows. My ears heard the conversation behind me. "Why is she wearing her hood? Is she some kind of freak?" A girl sneered.

"Her ears are probably cold," Another girl answered.

"I don't think so. I think she's going to rob the place," The snobby girl declared.

"Alexandria, don't judge a book by their-"

"I just called them as I see them, Lily," The girl-Alexandria- interrupted Lily.

"You can't prove that she is going to rob the place or is a freak."

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and ignored it. The tap got harder. "Excuse me, but can I talk to you?"

I still ignored her. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Alexandria exclaimed.

I turned around and saw a thirteen year old smiling nastily at me. "I _told _you she was a freak. I mean, look at her. Boring brown eyes, dull brown hair, and a pastey complexion. I bet she never had a guy kiss her before in her life!"

My eyes narrowed. "Allie, you shouldn't say that," Lily gasped with her doe eyes widening. "I am so sorry about my sister. She is very crabby today. I have no idea why."

I smiled at Lily. She looked about seven. Lily seemed like a good kid. Her sister... Not so much... "Come on, Alexandria, we gotta go home," Lily said, tugging on Alexandria's sleeve.

"No! She looks familiar..." Alexandria frowned.

Panicked, I turned around abruptly almost spilling my coffee in the process. "What's you're name?"

Jasper, please get here soon, I pleaded in my head. I did not want to talk to these girls. I wasn't in the mood. "I asked you a question."

"Honey, are they bothering you? I am so sorry. I turn my back for five seconds and here you are harrassing some poor, innocent girl," A flustered woman scolded.

"It's alright," I said.

"It was all Lily. I told her to stop, but she wouldn't listen to me, Mom!" Alexandria whined.

I frowned. "Lily! Why are you always getting into trouble? You know better than that!" The mom reprimanded.

Lily's lower lip stuck out and tears welled up into her eyes. Well, that's just not fair. "Actually, it was Alexandria who was talking to me. Lily was trying to get her to stop," I said.

Lily looked at me and gave me a grin that showed that she had a missed tooth. I smiled at her. Meanwhile, Alexandria just glared daggers at me. Wow, I can tell I this girl is a brat. "Allie, is this true?" The mom asked.

"No," She lied.

"Allie."

"Fine. I wanted to know where she got that jacket at. I wasn't aware that I was bothering her."

Lily shook her head, profusely. "Mommy, she was calling her a freak!"

"Alexandria!"

Alexandria glared at me, then, her sister, and settled her icy stare at me. I rolled my eyes at her childness. I saw the mom tug her children out of the coffee shop apologizing over and over. "Bells?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around and saw Jasper. "What's wrong?" Jasper wondered.

"I don't know know what to get Edward for Christmas. I want to give him something meaningful. I knew if I would've called Emmett, he'd make jokes. If I'd called Alice or Rosalie, they'd turn it into a full blown shopping spree. Which reminds me I need to get Alice a gift. And I don't really know Carlisle or Esme so I couldn't ask them," I rambled.

"Bella, breathe," He reminded me.

"I just don't know what to get him."

"You know he likes music. Give him something that is like that."

I thought for a few seconds, sipping my coffee. "I've got nothing," I huffed, frustratively, whilst pinching the bridge of my nose-a habit that I picked up from Edward. "Does he need or is he looking for anything?"

"He has always wanted a dog."

"A dog?"

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"A golden retriever."

"Can you come with me to pick one up?"

Jasper nodded. We got in our cars and went to the mall. I was very excited. I was going to get Edward a puppy!

JPOV

"Bells, you can only get one!" I told her.

Her lip jutted out. "But, Jasper! They're so cute! Can I at least get two? Pretty please!"

"Bella."

"Please?"

"One dog."

She looked at a little black dog. Bella picked him up and the dog started licking her chin. "Jasper! She wants to come home with me!"

I rolled my eyes and took the dog from her. The puppy whined. "Jasper, she loves me already!" Bella cried as she took the dog back. "Oh, and look at this one! See! It's a golden retriever!"

She picked up the golden pup. "How can you say no to these faces?"

Bella looked at me, her eyes pleading for me to agree. "Fine, Bella. Even if I said no, I knew you were just going to buy them anyways. And, it's your money."

Bella smiled and the dogs barked, happily. "You guys are coming home with me!" Bella cooed.

"Bells, you have to buy them food!" I yelled as she ran off.

I shook my head as I saw her carrying a basket-which the dogs were in-and a big bag of dog food. It was very comical considering I could only see her legs. She swayed from side to side. "Jasper! Help me!"

I grabbed the dog food from her. "Is that all?"

"No! They need dog bowls, beds, and toys!"

I sighed in defeat as she took off running again. You would think she wouldn't cause attention to herself considering of the predicament that she is in. She's almost worse than Alice. Mmm.. Alice. I'm going to call her. I sat down the dog food and dialed her number. _"Hey, babe."_

"Help me."

_"What's wrong?"_

"I made a huge mistake."

_"What did you do?"_

"Bella called me and told me to meet me for coffee. She wanted to know what to get Edward for Christmas. I told her a dog. We went to the pet store and she was smitten by all the dogs. Now, she is running everywhere around the store with two dogs in her basket. Not one, but two dogs! She's going insane."

Alice's fairy laugh rang out through the phone. _"That's your huge mistake? Damn, Jazz. I thought you were calling to say you cheated on me. Anywho, let Bella have at it. She's always loved puppies and she's always wanted one. I just hope Renee will be okay with it."_

I found a cart, put the dog food in it, and tried to find Bella. And I did find her. Right in front of the fish section. "I'll call you back, Alice."

"Jasper-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"What were you going to say?"

"Can I get a fish?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Dogs or the fish?"

Without any hesitation, Bella replied,"Dogs."

"Okay. Let's get the hell out of here before you want to buy something else."

She hit my shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"No cussing around the babies! I don't want you to be a bad influence!"

I looked at her with a shocked expression. "Bella, go and pay."

"Can you watch the dogs while I pay?"

"Sure. Take these papers so they know you just bought two dogs."

"Okay!"

The dogs looked at me with their big brown eyes. The black one yapped and started to chew on the basket. The golden one stood on it's hind legs trying to get my attention. It fell backwards. "You know, you are kinda cute," I smiled.

_Ruff! _was it's response. Bella came back. "What are their names?"

"I'm going to let Edward name his dog-which is a boy. And I name mine Daisy. Oh! Can you take the dogs to my place? I need to get Alice a gift. Please?"

"Sure, Bells."

*30 minutes later*

The damn thing pissed in my car. I called Bella and she didn't answer. I decided to leave a message. "Bella! Your damn dog pissed in my car! You're lucky I would never strand a puppy on the side of the road!"

I hung up. A few seconds later, I got a text.

_Error:67836 Message could not be recieved._

I rolled my eyes and replied:_ Error: 67837 You spelled "received" wrong, idiot. And that only works with texting, dumbass. Nice try though. You're cleaning the piss up, by the way.  
_  
I looked down at the dogs. "Hey! You do not chew on that!" I growled as I picked up the car charger.

Yeah. That charger was ruined. I called Bella again. Guess what! Voicemail. "Bella, you owe me a car charger for my iPhone."

These dogs were going to be the death of me. Thanks to my driving, fifty minutes later, I pulled into Bella's drive way. Alice came bouncing out of the house. I carried the puppies to her and said,"Take them! I don't want them near me!"

"Why?"

"They chewed up my car charger and peed in my car."

Alice stiffled a giggled. "I'm sorry, Jazz," She smiled and turned her attention to the dogs. "Oh, you didn't mean it, did you? Oh, no, you didn't! You're too cute!"

I smiled at Alice. She already adored the dogs. Alice noticed me staring at her and looked at me with questioning eyes. I shrugged. We walked inside and sat down with the dogs after I cleaned my car. I know I told Bella to do it, but I don't want my car to smell like piss permanently.

BPOV

I grinned as I came home from the mall. I got Alice a gift that she will without a doubt love. I got her a gift card to Victoria Secret-you're welcome, Jasper- and I'm friends with Donna Hewwitt so I arranged for Donna to meet Alice. Donna Hewwitt is Alice's favorite designer in the world. She is bold, daring, artistic, and wonderful. Alice's words, not mine, although I would most likely use the same words to describe Donna. Alice was going to flip out.

I pulled into my drive way and walked in my house. "Bella, you owe me a car charger," Jasper reminded me.

I giggled. Daisy came running up to me and started biting my pant leg. I picked her up and started rubbing her belly. She licked my face. The golden retriever came pounding towards me with a sock in his mouth. I took it out of his mouth and threw it. He ran to it and brought it back to me. "Bells, these dogs are so cute," Alice cooed.

"I know."

"So, what did you get me for Christmas?"

"Not saying."

"Why?" She whined.

"Because it's a surprise!"

Alice pouted and I laughed. We sat down on the couch with the dogs and turned on a movie.

EPOV

It took me forever to find Bella the perfect gift. I bought her a gorgeous necklace. It was a heart locket, the front had diamonds on it, and the back I engraved,"My heart is yours."

Cheesy, I know, but it's the truth. I hummed Debussy in my car whilst I was on my way home. And by home, I do mean the home where I was raised, not Bella's. Although, I do love it there. I really needed to clean that place considering Esme, Carlisle, and Anna were coming home tomorrow. And, well, this house is a pig sty. I don't know how. We haven't been there for a while. I knew Jasper wasn't going to do it and Emmett would just make it worse.

I decided to call Bella. I was bored and I was done tinkering with my radio because there was nothing good on. "Hey, Bella!" I greeted.

_"Hey, Edward."_

I heard a bark in the backround. "What was that?" I asked.

_"The television. We're playing Marley and Me."_

"Good movie."  
_  
"Yeah."  
_  
"I miss you."

_"Come over."_

"I can't."

_"Why?"_

"I have to clean. Esme, Carlisle, and Anna are coming home tomorrow and my house is a wreck."

_"How long until you are home?"_

"Maybe fourty five minutes. Why?"

_"Call me when you get home and I'll help you clean and afterwards, I'll cook you something for an early dinner."_

I love this girl. She's actually offering to help me clean _and _cook me a meal. "Do you know how lucky I am to have you in my life?"

I heard her beautiful laugh through the phone. _"Sure, sure."_

"I am serious."

_"I know. I'm going to let you go because I don't want you talking on the phone while driving."_

"Bells, I can drive with my eyes closed."

_"I'm sure you can. But, just to be safe, I'm letting you go. Goodbye. I love you."_

"It's never a 'goodbye' with you because I don't like saying bye to you."

_"You're such a romantic."_

"But, I'm your romantic."

_"True."_

"I love you."

_"I love you, too. Call me when you get home."_

"Will do."

I hung up. I turned on the radio and finally found a good station. I listened to it all the way home.

I turned in onto my dirt road and called Bella. "Hey."

_"You want me to come down now?"_

"Yes, I do."

Ten minutes later, Bella arrived. I ran outside and swung her around. "Whoa, someone missed me."

"Of course, I did! Did you miss me?"

She pretended to think about it. "Bella!" I said, feigning hurt.

"Duh! How could I not miss you?"

I pulled her into a kiss. I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house with her screaming profanities at me the whole way. "Bella, I'm supposed to endlessly spoil you."

She rolled her eyes. "Now, let's get to cleaning."

Well, everything was going good on the cleaning. We cleaned all the bathrooms, the basement, the bedrooms, and the living room. Now, we were cleaning the kitchen ceiling. How there was food up there, I have no idea. Bella was standing on a bar stool and I was making sure she wouldn't fall. "Bella, do you think you can manage to not fall if I go to the bathroom?"

"I don't see why people think I can't do anything because of my clumsiness. I'll be fine, Edward."

I nodded and went to the bathroom. When I was washing my hands, I heard a clash of pots and pans, a scream, and running water. What the hell just happened?

BPOV

I saw Edward walk to the bathroom. I noticed that there was still some food on the ceiling. Me being me, I tried to reach it. I lost my balance and fell into the sink. The stool fell over and knocked over the bucket. I screamed when all of this happened. It scared the shit out of me. I was going to be sore in the morning. As I tried getting up my elbow turned on the freezing cold water. "Son of a bitch," I muttered.

And that was when Edward came running out. "Shit, Bella. What happened?"

He turned off the water and helped me out. "I fell."

"I can see that. You're just lucky you didn't fall into a knife. Bells, you already have a bruise forming. I should have never left you alone."

"It's alright, Edward. It's not your fault. Um.. Can I have a change of clothes?"

"How about boxers and a shirt and I can put your clothes in the dryer?"

"That'd be perfect."

He led me up to his bedroom and threw me a pair of clothes. I changed into it and I went downstairs to the living room. We were done cleaning after that little fiasco. I sat on the couch and started flipping channels. Nothing good was on. I got up and went to their movie collection. I felt Edward's arms snake around my waist. "Do you know how sexy you look in my clothes?" He whisper in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Enough to clearly have an effect on you," I replied.

He kissed my neck. "L-let's go make dinner," I stuttered.

After ten minutes of rummaging through the whole kitchen for food, I said,"Edward, do you guys ever cook?"

"Yes."

"How? You have no food."

"I live with Emmett and Jasper. Food is their life!"

"Let's go to the store."

I walked to the door. "Bella, as much as I love seeing you in my clothes, it's winter. I don't want you to catch a cold. And, I don't want any guys ogling you because I don't want to kick anyone's ass and go to jail for it. And, I don't want you to be bombarded with questions."

I blushed. "Where are my clothes at?"

"Let me get them."

Edward came back with my clothes and I went to the bathroom to put them on. I pulled on my hood and asked,"Ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"What if people start to bother you, too?"

"I'm not that important."

"You're dating Natalie and she has a big secret that just came out. Yeah, you're not important at all," I told him, sarcastically. "Go get a hoodie on and pull the hood up."

"Fine."

Edward got himself a jacket and we left.

"What do we need?" Edward asked as he started driving.

"I'm making spaghetti. So, we need sauce, meatballs, and noodles."

"Can we get movies?"

"Sure."

We grabbed a cart and started shopping. As I was making my way to the movie section, Edward showed me something. "Edward, why on earth do we need marshmallows?"

"We could make smores!"

"Go get some crackers and chocolate. No more candy!"

"BELLA!" I heard a few seconds later.

"Jeez. It's like I'm shopping with Emmett."

"Can we please get this?"

He held up a big bag of Swedish Fish. "I guess so. No more."

"Can I eat them now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because we haven't payed for it, yet."

"Bella."

"What?"

"Can we get Mountain Dew?"

"Hell no."

"Why?"

"Because you are hyper enough. Now, let's go pick out some movies."

"Can we get Just Go With It?"

"Sure."

"And The Bounty Hunter?"

"Yeah."

"And Jackass 3."

"You already have that."

"Oh."

"Let's go, Edward."

We payed for everything. I'm just glad no one recognized us. We got in the when my phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Bella, you're dog is horrible," _Jasper moaned.__

"What happened?"

_"Let's just say that you owe me a new pair of shoes."_

"Jasper, I'm going to be gone the whole night. Can you and Alice-"  
_  
"OH, NO! No way! I'm not taking care of that_ thing_! Get Emmett to do it!"_

"Can you at least call Emmett and tell him to take care of it? Please?"

_"Fine."_

"Bye, Jazz."

_"Bye."_

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"Jasper."

"What did he want? I heard yelling."

"He was frustrated at Alice because she was too hyped up on something," I lied.

"Bella, you are a terrible liar. What are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing."

"Bella."

"It's a surprise, Edward."

"Oh."

It was silent for a few minutes. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I eat my Swedish Fish now?"

"Sure, Edward."

**(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:**

I really hoped you guys liked this chapter. If there are any mistakes, I am sorry. I have been sitting in front of the computer for hours with a few breaks in between. And I am so sorry for the wait. Almost TWO MONTHS! That is way too long. To make up for it, I have made this chapter really long AND I should have another chapter out by Wednesday. If it's not out by Wednesday, then, I give permission to anyone to PM me yelling at me for not making my deadline. :) I love you all. And check out my one-shot, Caught Naked and my new story, Home Is Where The Vampires Are. Please, review. And WOOOO! It's finally OCTOBER!

What are you guys going to be for Halloween?

~Bailee :) 


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Thanks for the reviews. :) Not really much to say here, so on with the story. Oh, and this is short. Sorry about that.**

Chapter 21

BPOV

We finished cooking dinner. Well, actually, _I _finished cooking dinner. Edward just watched me. I fixed him and myself a plate of spaghetti and sat down. "This is amazing," Edward moaned.

"Thanks."

"It's like heaven in food form!"

I looked at him. "What?" He said with a mouth full of food.

I shook my head, laughing. "You have sauce all of your face."

"It's so good that I am wearing it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, my cooking is _not_ that good."

"I beg to differ. Do you want a food genius in here? I've got him on speed dial."

"Who?"

He held one finger up indicating for me to wait. "Hey, Emmett."

EmPOV

"What do you want, Edward?"

"Can you come to house?"

"Why?"

"I need you to try Bella's cooking-"

"I'm in! Bye! I'll be there in a few!" I exclaimed. "Rosie! We are going out!"

"What about the dogs?"

"I know a guy and his name rhymes with Casper!"

"Why do I love you?"

"I have no idea."

JPOV

How did I get stuck with the dogs again? Oh yeah. Emmett threw the dogs in my room yelling,"It's your problem, now, asshole!"

The golden yapped at me. "Oh, shut up."

"Jazzy, don't say that. They're only puppies. They'll learn."

"I'm doing this for Bella. I'm doing this for Bella," I chanted.

"And you know how devastated Bella would be if you did something to the dogs?"

Daisy started whining and scratching at the door. "Daisy, don't do that," Alice scolded whilst picking her up.

Alice sat on her bed. The golden tried to jump on the bed, but failed. I laughed. "See! You love them!"

"No, I do not!"

"Jasper loves the dogs!" Alice sang. "Jasper loves the dogs!"

I smiled at her, mischieviously. "Uh-oh," was all she got out until I started tickling her.

"J-Jazz! S-s-s-stop! Uncle! Uncle!" She squealed.

I stopped and stared down at her. I kissed her. Then, I felt tugging on my pant leg. It was Daisy. "Daisy, I can feel it in my gut that you are going to be a pain in the ass," I sighed.

EPOV

I stared as Emmett as he tasted Bella's food. He chewed it, slowly, making a big deal out of it. "What do you think?"

"Edward, gosh. Let me have another bite!"

I huffed when he took his time on eating the second bite. "Edward, chillax, man. You are so impatient."

Bella laughed. "It's not funny, Bells."

"Then, why am I laughing?"

"Because you're insane?" I joked.

She playfully punched my shoulder. "So, Em, is it heavenly?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, it is. Bells, Edward is going to marry you and you are going to cook a lot and Edward is going to bring the majority of it to my house so then you're going to have to cook more and you'll be cooking every second of the day."

"Emmett, I am so confused. I don't even know what you just said," Bella said.

"I didn't even get what I just said," Emmett boomed.

I saw Bella yawn and close her eyes. "A little tired, Bella?" I smiled.

She nodded. "You had a long day," I commented. "You want to go to bed?"

Again, she nodded. "Goodnight, Rose, Em," I told them.

I chuckled at Bella. Her eyes were closed as she was walking causing her to stumble a few times. "I didn't know you were so tired."

"I didn't either."

"How did you not know?"

She shrugged. I shook my head as she almost tripped on the rug again. I picked her up and to my surprise, she didn't complain about it.

I tucked her in bed and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," She mumbled.

She quickly fell asleep and I followed soon after getting the best sleep ever.

BPOV

My phone started ringing. It was Jasper. "Hey, Jazz!" I greeted.

_"Alice is missing!" _Jasper sobbed.

My blood ran cold. No. "No! NO!" I yelled.

The line went dead. "What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, alarmed.

"NO! She's gone!"

"Who's gone? Bella, dammit! Answer me! Who's gone?" He demanded.

I started crying. I felt Edward's arms around my shoulders and he started shaking me. "Bella! Bella! What's wrong? BELLA!"

My eyes opened. Oh, thank gosh. It was just a dream. Only a dream. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just a nightmare."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

I shook my head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. What time is it?" I wondered, changing the subject.

"Ten in the morning."

"Let's get up! Rise and shine!" I chirped.

"I thought you weren't a morning person."

"I'm not! I'm a mid morning person!"

He shook his head as if I was crazy. Hell, maybe I was. I walked downstairs with Edward in tow. "Holy shit," I gasped.

"What the hell happened?" Edward growled.

The place was a mess. "I fell into the sink for nothing?" I fumed.

"Esme is going to be home in an hour," Edward groaned. "EMMETT!"

"What do you want?" Emmett sighed, coming in the room whilst rubbing his eyes.

"What happened to this house?"

"Umm. It's a long story..."

"We have one hour before Esme comes home and grounds us. Do you want to be grounded for Christmas?"

"No."

"Call Jasper and Alice," Edward ordered.

"I'll call Liam, Daniel, Sarah, and Ivy," I said.

"Good. Because we need help."

Fifteen minutes later, we were all cleaning hearing complaints from Emmett and Liam. It all ranged from,"This is maid's work!" and "What is _this?_" and "Hey! Look! I found a penny! It's my lucky day!"

"Emmett, how did you do this?" Ivy giggled.

"Well, I was looking for my iPod and I couldn't find it."

"So, you turned the whole house upside down?" I retorted.

"Ummm... No?"

I rolled my eyes at his stupidness. "Who's taking care of the dogs?" I whispered to Alice.

"Renee and Charlie," She replied.

I saw Sarah smile at her phone. "Who is it?" I asked.

"No one," She blushed.

"It's a guy! I am amazing! When did you dump Mark?"

"A few days ago. He tried to do stuff that I didn't want to do and Jesse stepped in and punched him for me."

"What a pig."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Emmett frowned. "Why are you calling me a pig?"

"I wasn't-"

"Sure, Bells! SURE!"

"Love you, Emmy!"

"Love you, too, Bellsie!" He yelled.

"So, what's he like?" I smiled.

As she told me about her new boyfriend, I watched Edward clean. Well, I was more focused on his ass than anything else. "Bella, eyes off that!" Rose laughed.

"What?" I said, cocking my head to the side.

Edward looked up and gave me a breath-taking, beautiful, crooked smile. My heart nearly stopped and I felt the blood rise to my cheeks. He walked towards me and kissed me. "OKAY! You two lovebirds! We've got work to do! No kissing! Chop! Chop!" Emmett boomed.

I broke the kiss and glared at Emmett. Edward pouted. "No, we got to get back to work."

"Rejected, rejected. Hey, you just got rejected! R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D!" Emmett sang.

I slapped him upside the head. "Idiot," I muttered.

"Come at me, bro!"

"Bring it!"

He walked up towards me and had his chest right in front of my face and he backed me against the wall. "Help me!" I squealed.

Emmett started dancing on me. I pushed him out of the way. He didn't budge an inch. "Edward," I whined.

"Em, leave her alone."

"Why?" He pouted, dragging out the 'y.'

"Because I said so."

I heard a car come in and heard,"Why is this house such a mess?" Esme gasped.

"Uhhh... EMMETT DID IT!" We all yelled, except Emmett.

"I left this house clean! And I come back to a complete pig sty! Emmett could not be able to do all of this by himself!" Esme ranted. "You boys are so lucky that it's almost Christmas! Otherwise, you'd be grounded!"

"Mom, I actually cleaned the house with Bella yesterday! She has the bruises to prove it!"

"What? Bella, dear, what happened?"

"I fell into the sink," I mumbled.

"How?"

Everyone else stiffled their laughs. "Edward went to the bathroom and I fell off of a bar stool."

Okay, no one held their laughs in this time. They laughed so hard that I thought they would shit their pants. "Glad to know you guys love me," I frowned.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and I heard him chuckle in my ear. "Bella, love, you know I love you. There's no denying it. I just think your clumsiness is funny. But, after all, don't I always check to see if you are okay?"

"You do," I muttered.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Edward!" Anna screamed.

"Hi, little girl."

"I lost a tooth!"

"Are you going to put it under the pillow tonight?"

"Yes!"

Anna looked at me and frowned. She walked away. "Whoa. Anna, what's that about?" Edward asked.

"What?" She wondered, innocently.

"Why are you giving Bella the cold shoulder."

"I don't like liars."

Edward's mouth dropped and ran back to me. "Bella, love, she didn't mean-"

"No, no. It's alright. She's just a kid. Kids say the craziest things."

Inside, yeah, I was hurt. But, I think she would get over it after I talked to her about it.

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

Yeah. I know. Short chapter. But, I wanted to put this chapter in on time like I promised. :) Please, review. Kinda a filler before Christmas. (: Again, sorry for the short chapter.

~Bailee 


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! The song in here is by LMFAO "I'm Sexy and I Know It." I love this song. The other song is "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. And the last song is "Hello" by Lionel Richie. Good songs. You should listen to them. And jeez. How long has it been since I've updated? Like, forever. I just haven't felt like writing for this story much because I have been exhausted. But, I have a week left in my break from school so hopefully I will have more chapters out. Fingers crossed. I have also been addicted to Glee, so I watch that a lot. Anyone else just LOVE Glee? Lol. I'm listening to them as I'm writing this.**

Chapter 22

BPOV

I woke up to something jumping on my bed. "What?" I groaned.

"It's Christmas! The guys are coming now!" Alice screamed.

I smiled and ran to the bathroom eager to finish up in there quickly. I thought of what happened yesterday. Anna was pissed at me, I talked to her about, and I went home.

I reminisced my conversation with Anna.

_Flashback_

"Anna, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, Bella. Or is it Natalie?" She answered coldly.

I sighed. This was going to be a lot tougher than I thought. "Anna, I had to do this. I had to keep my Natalie side a secret."

"Why?"

"I wanted a normal life."

"You lied."

"People lie all the time. It's life."

She was silent and she stared at her hands. "Are you still going to be Natalie?"

"If people still want me to."

"J want you to," She whispered.

"Was that why you were mad at me? Because you thought Natalie was going to be no more?"

She nodded. "I'm still going to be Natalie. I will always be. She's apart of me."

Anna smiled, hugged me, and walked to Esme. Kids get mad at the little things. I shook my head, grinning.

Flashback

I walked downstairs still in my pj's and slippers. "Girl, look at that body. Girl, look at that body. Girl, look at that body. I work out. Girl, look at that body. Girl, look at that body. Girl, look at that body. I work out. When I walk in the spot, this is what I see. Everybody stops and they staring at me. I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it. I'm sexy and I know it. I'm sexy and I know it!" Someone sang very obnoxiously.

Alice, Rose, and I looked at each other. Our boys were here. "Hoe! Hoe! Where's my other hoe? There Bella is!" Emmett laughed as I walked into the room they were in.

I smiled at Esme, Carlisle, and Anna. I felt arms embrace me and cool lips press against my hair. _Edward. _"Missed you, love," Edward whispered in my ear.

I turned around and kissed Edward. I could actually feel the blush sweep across my cheeks when I heard the cat calls from Emmett and Jasper. Edward carressed my face and took my hand. We walked into the living room as Renee walked in with hot chocolate. "Where's the band at?" Emmett asked.

"They're coming. There was a wreck on the highway. They have to go through the back roads," Renee answered.

"I can't wait to see my other PIC!" Emmett giggled.

"PIC?" Rose questioned.

"Partner in Crime," Emmett replied in a 'duh' voice.

"Who are your PICs?" Rosalie asked.

"Jasper and Liam."

"What about Edward?"

"Goody two shoes. Never did anything bad."

"Yes, I did! Mom and Dad called me the Cookie Monster."

"Eddie, that's perverted!"Jasper scolded.

"You steal women's cookies? How dare you!" Emmett gasped.

"I'm surrounded by fucking perverts," Edward mumbled whilst putting his face in the crook of my neck.

He kissed my neck after I giggled at him. "Edward," I whispered. "No."

He didn't listen. I squirmed off of his lap and fell on the ground. Edward's arms were wrapped around my waist, so he fell with me. "Someone is getting a little horny! Keep Little Eddie in your pants, Edward!"

"Emmett, you named my dick? Isn't that a little weird?"

"I'm your brother. I'm allowed."

"Sure."

"Let's open up some gifts!" Someone yelled.

Liam. I shook my head, laughing. "Gosh, guys. I never thought you would get here!" Emmett said, dramatically.

"But, I am here, my PIC," Liam smiled whilst holding Ivy's hand.

"If we would have had a faster car, we would've been here sooner," Daniel glared.

"Well, you didn't have to ride with me," Sarah growled.

Fuck. I hate fighting. "Guys, come on. You broke up. Be friends, at least. For the sake of the band."

"We were never together," Daniel and Sarah said at the same time.

"Bullshit. You two were up each others asses all the damn time and then you got fucking drunk, Daniel, and Sarah saw you kissing a girl and got herself a boyfriend. 'Bout time you got a girlfriend, Daniel, and pull your head out of your ass," Liam informed them.

"You should shut the fuck up, Liam," Daniel retorted.

"Guys, it's Christmas. No fighting on the magical holiday," I begged.

"Fine, I'll behave as long as he behaves," Sarah compromised.

"As long as I don't ever have to see your boyfriend, I'll behave," Daniel frowned.

"Daniel!" Steph scolded.

"That can be arranged!" Sarah promised.

"Please, shut up! Damn, you guys are giving me a headache!" Rose moaned.

"Okay, Danny Boy and Sarah, you're going to sit next to each other and one word towards each other that isn't nice, then, you guys have to hug," Emmett said.

This time, Sarah had a glare on her face, and she was aiming it at Emmett. "Sarah, I love you, but you do _not _glare at my boyfriend," Rose smiled, sweetly.

"Sorry, Rose," She mumbled, sitting on the couch.

Daniel looked at his designated seat with disgust. "Danny, no glaring," Emmett admonished.

"What the fuck, Em? You don't expect me to be fucking chipper all the damn time? The fucking love of my life hates me and is dating someone else. I'm upset! I'm furious! I'm jealous!"

Bad way to start off Christmas. "Okay! Let's just toss our issues aside for twenty-four hours and then we can deal with them! Okay?" I asked.

Liam cleared his throat. "I'd like to sing a song to my girl to begin this glorious day."

He waited until everyone's eyes were on him and looked at Ivy. "Oh, shit. I need my guitar."

Charlie handed him the guitar. "You're insecure. Don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make-up to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough. Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you. Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful. That's what makes you beautiful. So come on. You got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a song. I don't know why you're being shy and turn away when I look into your eyes. Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you. Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see,  
you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful. That's what makes you beautiful.  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful. Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful. You don't know you're beautiful. That's what makes you beautiful."

Ivy had tears in her eyes. All of us girls at the same time cooed,"Awwwwww!"

Liam and Ivy blushed. "If only all guys wrote songs like that and sang it their women," Rose sighed, fanning herself.

"Rosie, I'm romantic!"

"In what world?"

"I brought you flowers one time."

"It was a dandelion.. And it was squished."

"It's the thought that counts."

Rose rolled her eyes and a smile danced on her lips. "Okay, let's open some gifts up! Emmett, you're Santa!" Charlie said.

"Yes! I am Santa!" Emmett gushed, running towards the tree grabbing the first present that he could get. "Alice, this is yours! From Jazzy Cakes!"

"Bells, this is yours... From Eddie."

He tossed the box at me and Edward caught it just before it hit my face. Emmett shook his head. "Bella, you're supposed to catch that!"

"Em! What if that was breakable?"

"Well, you should've wrote 'fragile' on it. Duh."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Open it," He whispered.

I tore off the wrapping paper. "Oh, Edward, it's beautiful," I gasped.

It was a necklace. It was a heart shaped locket, the front had diamonds on it, and the back he engraved,"My heart is yours."

"Thank you," I smiled and I kissed him on the cheek. "Now, it's time for me to give you your present."

I ran upstairs and grabbed the golden pup. Daisy followed behind me. "Edward, this is your Christmas present."

I held the golden up and sat him in Edward's lap. "What's his name?"

"You get to name him, silly."

"And what's with the black pup?"

"That's my puppy. Her name is Daisy."

"Edward, the dogs are really bad. I should know. Bella now owes me shoes and a car charger for my phone," Jasper complained.

"Jazzy, you love the dogs and you know it," Alice said.

Edward chuckled. "You won't be trouble for me, will you?"

The dog barked at him. "I think I'll name him Goldy."

"Goldy? Cute. It fits."

"Edward, you should've seen her with those dogs. Do yourself a favor and don't ever take her to a pet store. She almost bought fish," Jasper laughed.

"They were cute!" I protested.

"The fish were cute? I never heard of someone saying a fish was cute," Jasper sighed.

"I would've named it Nemo, Jasper! NEMO! Do you know how cute that would be?"

"Yeah, frigging adorable," Jasper muttered, sarcastically.

Christmas morning passed in a blink of an eye. Alice about killed me. She was so happy that she was going to meet Donna Hewwitt. Alice got clothes, gift cards for clothes, clothes, clothes, shoes, and jewelry. Jasper got jeans, gift cards, candy, movies, and video games. Emmett got the same stuff as Jasper except different movies and games. Rosalie got pretty much the same thing as Alice except meeting Donna Hewwitt. Sarah got clothes and gift cards. Daniel got gift cards, candy, and a new guitar. Liam got the same thing, but he got a new drum set. Charlie got fishing gear. Renee got picture frames. Esme got cook books. Carlisle got a watch. Stephanie got jewelry and gift cards. Anna got toys, movies, and clothes. Edward got a puppy, clothes, gift cards, and movies. I got jewelry, gift cards, and a new microphone set.

Now, we are all eating. Esme, Renee, Sarah, Rose, Alice, and I all made yams, turkey, ham, stuffing, broccoli casserole, salad, rolls, pinapple upside cake, apple pie, chocolate cake, green beans, mashed potatoes, and fudge. Yeah, we made a lot. I'll be eating the left overs until the middle of January.

"That was the best food I have ever eaten," Emmett groaned whilst sitting on the coach. "I think it's time for a nap."

"Em, I told you not to eat that much," Rose smiled.

"It was good. Hell, I can still eat more. That's how good it was."

"Emmett, you had, like, four plates," Edward said.

"I guess I'm going to have to go to the gym soon. I can't let my muscles turn into fat."

He gasped. "LET'S WATCH A MOVIE!"

"What movie?"

"Uh... I don't know."

"You go and find a movie, Em. I have to practice on the piano," I said.

I sat down on the bench. "What are you going to play?" Edward asked

"Some Lionel Richie. I've recently fell in love with his song 'Hello.'"

I started playing. "I've been alone with you inside my mind and in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times. I sometimes see you pass outside my door. Hello! Is it me you're looking for? I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in your smile. You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide. 'Cause you know just what to say and you know just what to do and I want to tell you so much, I love you."

Edward sang with me on the 'I love you' part. "I long to see the sunlight in your hair. And tell you time and time again how much I care. Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow," He sang.

We sang the next part together. "Hello! I've just got to let you know. 'Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do. Are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart for I haven't got a clue, but let me start by saying, I love you."

I sang this part alone. "Hello! Is it me you're looking for? 'Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do. Are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you?"

Edward sang this. "Tell me how to win your heart for I haven't got a clue."

Together, now. "But, let me start by saying, I love you." 

"You're perfect," He whispered.

"No, you're perfect."

"Yeah, yeah. You're both perfect. Just wanted to say that that was beautiful and we're going to watch Indiana Jones," Emmett said.

"You so just interrupted a moment, Emmett," I complained.

"And it was cute, but it's movie time."

"I just told you I have to practice on the-"

"No. Not anymore. It's Christmas. Come on, Bells."

"Fine."

"YAY! I win!"

I shook my head.

This was the best Christmas ever. Hands down.  
**===================================================================  
*Hides behind something* I know it was short, but I wanted to update this story. Sorry. So, who else is ready for summer? I am, too. School **_**sucks. **_**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it wasn't funny. I'm not in a funny mood. I don't know why.. I wish I was in a funny mood. It would've made this chapter so much better. Bleh.. Please, review. :) Tell me if you hate it, hate me because it takes forever for me to update, love it, love me for finally updating. Haha.**

Bailee. (: 


	23. AN

**A/N: Okay, so my computer crashed.. Again. It's going all exorcist on me and the color is going whacky. I didn't drop it which really makes me mad. I'm using my brother's computer... AGAIN. Jeez.. It feels like I've written this before... But, my dad is getting it fixed for me and he says that it could take a few weeks or a month... I hope it's just like a week or two. :/ I miss my computer... But, I will be writing on my phone. Sorry, guys. :( **

**Bailee**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Oh, and yes, again, very late update. I'm sorry. School. One word, yet there is so much work. –sigh- Not fun. I bet most of you know what I'm talking about. Unfortunately, this story will be over in a couple more chapters. Like two, three, or four chapters left. No sequel. I wouldn't be able to make a sequel out of it. Maybe in the future, but I really doubt it. On the 30****th**** of March, it's my Spring Break. Hopefully, I'll have at least another chapter come out then. On the bright side, I have so many new stories that I cannot wait to upload on here. And trust me, I'll write a few chapters before I post it so I don't get behind like I do for all my stories. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. They are wonderful. You guys are what keep me writing. And if any of you guys read my other story, Pregnancy Hoax, there should be an update at the end of March. If not, come and yell at me. XD Oh, and the song is Defying Gravity in the Broadway musical Wicked. It is sung by Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth. But, I'm listening to the Glee version with Lea Michele (Rachel Berry) and Chris Colfer (Kurt Hummel.) I love both of the versions so look them up. (: Any fellow Gleeks out there?  
And this chapter is going to be short. But right after I'm done with this one, I'll work on the next chapter. And by the way, this is their senior year. It ties with the story better.**

Chapter 23

Great, I'm back at hell. No, I haven't died. I'm at school. Edward, noticing my nervousness, squeezed my hand. "You're going to be fine. Anyone says anything, ignore them," He whispered.

"No, don't ignore them. Beat their asses!" Emmett yelled.

"No, they can tell the paparazzi. Tell _me _and I'll kick their asses," Rose smiled.

It looked as if she was already planning on what to do to them. I swear sometimes she's a psycho. Of course, the paparazzi were there already.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. I heard 'Natalie' and 'Bella.' They didn't know what name to call me. I kind of found this funny. I'll laugh about it later. Right now, I'm trying to keep my Cinnamon Toast Crunch down. Edward took my hand, and we walked towards the building.

"Bella and I are best friends. We always went shopping together, did each other's hair, and I knew her secret. I kept it just for her. Because she is my best friend," Jessica giggled to the reporters.

"NO! Bella is _our _best friend. Now, beat it, Fake Boobs," Rosalie growled.

Her eyes widened and she scurried away with her tail between her legs. Edward took me to our class. Thank God we have all of our classes together. No one was in the room except for the teacher and Angela. "Bella," Angela greeted. "Are you okay? You know, with everything going on?"

The teacher walked up to me with a picture in hand. "Please? For my little girl, Elizabeth?"

"Of course."

_Dear Elizabeth,  
I bet you are a wonderful girl. Thank you for being my fan. You may not know it but it is you and everyone else who supported me that made this come true. You can do anything you set your mind to.  
Love,  
Natalie/Bella_

More classmates walked in the room and soon, it was full. My stomach was in knots. Everyone was saying something. And it was something about me. It ranged from me lying about being Natalie and others actually understanding my situation. There were not many people who were saying the latter part, though. But, those who were, got me through the day.

Even though I had to deal with whispers, no one looking me in the eye, real friendship, and fake friendship, I made it through the day. I didn't break down crying like I thought I would. I didn't punch everyone out like I thought I would. I didn't leave school early like I thought I would. I actually ignored everything they said.

Rosalie and Edward? Not so much.

_Flashback_

I was with Rosalie and Edward for gym. Tanya glared at me and finally came up to me to tell me off. "Bella. Or is it Natalie? Don't know, don't care. You better watch your back. Not a lot of people liked you having a secret. You had a good disguise, though. Who thought Ugly Duckling would be a pop star? Not me! Not anyone! Not even Edward! Edward used to say that you'd be nothing and if you were to be something, it would be you in the world record book as the fattest girl alive."

"I never said that, you lying bitch!" Edward yelled. "I love Bella. I have always loved Bella. Even when I endlessly picked on her. But, she forgave me! She forgave me! A monster! I ruined her childhood! And there you go, bringing back all of these old memories! What you said was never even true!"

"Edward, baby, calm down," I said.

"You guys belong together. You're both superficial, mean, and liars!" Tanya screeched. "Bye!"

"Oh, hell to the no!" Rosalie seethed. "We are not done! Take what you said back!"

"Make me!"

And that was when Rosalie pounced. They both got suspended for three days.

Flashback

"Rose, you know Charlie's going to be pissed that you got suspended," Alice informed her as we walked to our car.

"I don't care. It was worth breaking her nose and giving her two black eyes," Rosalie smiled.

"You know, it just gives her an excuse to get a nose job," I said.

Rose gasped. "I never thought of that! Dammit! Now, I have to go kick her ass again when she gets her new nose."

I shook my head. She always loves to fight. I wish Edward was with us. I miss him already. I went up to my room when we got home. Wait, scratch that. I made a sandwich and then, I went to my room. Hey, don't give me that look. My stomach was grumbling and I'm a growing girl. I need to eat.

I got out my pencil and starting writing a new song.

"Bella, can we hear your new song?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

It's been a few days since I wrote it. I've been putting the last few finishing touches on it. I sat down on the piano and started playing. "Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes and leap! It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity. And you won't bring me down. I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost. Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity. And you won't bring me down. I'm defying gravity! And you won't bring me down! Bring me down! Bring me down!"

"Astounding as always! We will record it this weekend," Stephanie promised.

Edward smiled his famous crooked smile at me. "Amazing, love. You have the voice of an angel."

I blushed tomato red. He always knew how to make me blush. "I love you," I whispered as I brought him in for a hug.

"As I love you, Isabella."

And we cuddled on the couch for the rest of the afternoon until Charlie kicked the boys out, for it was too late. The same thing happened to Emmett and Jasper. They got kicked out, also. We laughed at Emmett as he hid behind the couch yelling, "You can't see me! You can't see me!"

"Emmett, I can see you. Go home," Charlie chuckled.

He shut the door. "Go get your homework done, girls."

"Okay, Dad. Love you," I said.

"Love you," Rose and Alice chorused.

"Love you, too," He replied.

My phone started to ring. It was Edward. "Hello, love."

"Hi, Edward. What's up?"

"Thinking about you. What's up with you?"

"Talking to you."

We talked for over an hour. It was nine o'clock at night and I still had math homework to do. I hate math. It is very boring. I want to skip that class, but I cannot get detention again. College is next year. I am not prepared. Edward and I have been sending out applications. So far, we have been accepted to Dartmouth, Yale, and a few other ones.

I yawned and said goodbye to Edward. I did my math homework and went to sleep. I love sleeping. Who doesn't?

Graduation is in five months and I'm scared. I'm scared for college, for entering the big world, and that I might lose my best friends because we probably will go off to different colleges. I don't want to leave them behind because I love them. At least, we have cell phones, computers, and cars so that we can keep in touch with one another.

Thank God, I'll be going to college with Edward.  
**-  
I told you it was going to be short. Now, I'm going to work on the next chapter. Hope you all liked this chapter even though it was short.  
~Bailee. (:**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: Hello, we meet again. Yeah, I updated fast. An apocalypse is coming. Lol. Just kidding. I don't own Twilight. And there is going to be a five month time skip so it is now early May. (It was January in the last chapter because they came back from Winter Break on January 3****rd****.) There is going to be at least five more chapters. Most likely. I do not own any songs that are in here. The song in here is Lucky by Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Caillat. If you are confused on how it went, just listen to the song. The other song in here is Blame It on the Alcohol by Jamie Foxx.**

Chapter 24

A couple months passed, and now, I'm looking for a graduation dress. I can't believe I'm graduating. It seems like yesterday when I met Edward, when I became a pop star, and when I became friends with Alice and Rose.

The school had asked me to do a song of my choosing at graduation. I politely declined. I wanted to be normal for once. But, at the dance, I will sing a few songs. The dance is right after the graduation ceremony.

Graduation was two weeks away. A week after that, we are going to the beach for two weeks—Myrtle Beach to be exact. And a week after that, we were going to go check out Yale and Dartmouth because they seemed like good options.

Rosalie picked out a red dress that showed off her curves and—what she says is the most important part of a girl—her boobs. Emmett will love it. All of the guys are going to have to take cold showers or maybe picture their grandma in a compromising position to calm themselves down. Alice found a silver dress that made her legs look ten times longer. It makes her look taller.

They both looked like supermodels. Me? I had a light blue dress that came to my knee. It was a low cut but it didn't show much. And it was strapless. It also shimmered. But, it made me look pale. Alice and Rosalie insisted for me to get it, so I did.

"Bella, it looks fantastic on you. Trust me. Edward won't want to keep his hands off you. It'll be like prom. You never even made it to the prom kings and queens thing. You guys were up in that hotel room all night," Alice giggled.

"Shut up, Alice. It wasn't like you and Jasper weren't keeping busy. Same with you, Rosalie," I said.

"Bella is getting a little defensive. Was he not good?"

Prom was two weeks ago and Edward and I did the deed. Yes, he got the golden ticket. Was it perfect? Yes. Did it feel like magic when we were together? Yes. Yes, it did. "Alice, he was amazing."

Alice crinkled her nose. "Ew. I was not expecting an answer. That's disgusting. He's like my brother. I don't want hear that."

"You're the one who asked, Allie."

Rose and I laughed at Alice. We paid for our dresses and left.

Edward was acting strange. Whenever I would ask him what's wrong, he would say nothing, and he would change the subject.

I know he's either stressed or nervous because he's been pinching the bridge of his nose and running his hands through his hair.

What is wrong with him?

-

*One Week Later*

"Edward, I demand to know what's wrong with you. You've been all stressed out. It's worrying me. Please, tell me what's wrong. Please, Edward," I ordered.

It has actually started to piss me off. I mean, we love each other! He can tell me anything!

He smiled at me. "I didn't know how to tell you this, but I'm valedictorian."

"You are? Edward, that's fantastic!"

I put my arms around his neck and he swung me around as I laughed. I kissed him. "Can I read your speech? Have you written it yet?"

"It is going to be a surprise."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"Because I said so."

I frowned. "But, I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one. Trust me."

I pouted, he chuckled. He kissed me. "Wipe that pout off your face. You're going to love this."

-

Graduation night. We all sat down in alphabetical order. A few people gave speeches and sat down. Edward was up to give his speech.

"Thank you for being here today with the graduating class of 2012 of Forks High School. Thank you for everyone who made me who I am today. Without you guys, I would never have made it this far. Thank you, Mom and Dad, for giving me everything I ever wanted. Thank you, Emmett and Jasper, for being my brothers from another mother. Thank you, everyone. Even if you were negative in my direction, thank you. You made me stronger. And to those who were positive in my direction, thank you for building my confidence. Thank you, teachers, for helping me when I struggled. Thank you, Rosalie and Alice, for giving me fashion tips.

"When I was young, I contemplated suicide. I hated life ever since I was five. Ever since I met a certain Isabella Swan, I hated my life. She was so perfect and I knew I loved her then. It's funny. A little five year old who knew that they were in love with a girl isn't common. But, I knew that she would never love me, so I made a bad decision. Because she was perfect, I made up flaws. I made sure she was convinced that she was ugly, she wasn't wanted, and that she was so imperfect. I was a monster. Then, she left… She left because of me and that was when I wanted to kill myself. I made the love of my life leave because I was so mean. But, she came back. And she forgave me.

"People can forgive you no matter what you do. If someone did something bad to you, whether it's stealing your pencil or something big, look in your heart and see if you can forgive them. Everyone deserves a second chance. Bella, you gave me that second chance. Can you come up here?"

Everyone looked at me. I walked up on stage, the blush rising to my cheeks as people murmured. Edward got down on one knee. "I remember I always wanted to know what I would be when I grew up. A fireman, famous, or to be a princess were most of my classmates' choices when I was young. Now, they want to be a famous whatever. A few months ago, I found out what I wanted to be. I wanted to be a husband. Isabella Marie Swan, I will love you for forever through our fights and through our love and through everything else in between. I know we will get into fights and that will be expected, but nothing will break my love for you, Isabella. I swear to you. Nothing will break it. You are my one and only love. Isabella, my best friend, my girlfriend, my hopefully fiancé, my hopefully wife, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes! Absolutely yes!" I squealed.

Edward grinned and put the ring on my finger. Everyone erupted into applause. He kissed me and spun me around. We sat back down and everyone went to get their diplomas.

I was so happy right now. So happy that the word happy doesn't even cover it. I just graduated high school and I'm engaged.

I'm going to be a wife to the most perfect man in the universe. My one and only love, Edward Cullen.

-

We were on our way to the dance. I was going to sing a couple of songs. I just wrote a new song a few days ago with Edward. We'll be singing it when we get there.

A bunch of people were congratulating us on our engagement. I didn't have to sing for another thirty minutes. We sat down and I leaned my head on Edward. He draped his arm around me, pulling me closer. "I love you, Edward."

"And I love you, Bella… My beautiful fiancé."

Soon, I had to go sing. I sang a bit of my songs and other peoples' songs. Now, I was going to sing Edward's and my song, Lucky, that we wrote together.

"Okay. Everyone, grab your date. We're going to be making things all mushy gushy for the moment."

Everyone got into their date's arms and the people who didn't have a date just sat down and watched.

Edward sang, "Do you hear me? I'm talking to you across the water across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky. Oh my, baby I'm trying."

I started singing. "Boy I hear you in my dreams. I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard."

We both sang," I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again."

We both ooh-ed. I sang and Edward sang the words after me. "They don't know how long it takes waiting for a love like this. Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you I promise you, I will."

We both sang," I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Lucky we're in love every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday."

Edward sang this part," And so I'm sailing through the sea to an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music fill the air. I'll put a flower in your hair."

My turn. "Though the breezes through trees move so pretty you're all I see. As the world keeps spinning round you hold me right here right now."

Now, it's both of us! "I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. I'm lucky we're in love every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday."

We ooh-ed for the rest of the song. Everyone clapped. The DJ stood back up and started playing pop songs. Edward and I sat back down. "Bella, do you want some punch? Pretty damn good stuff!" Emmett laughed.

I nodded, needing something for my throat. After all that singing, I needed a drink. "Thanks, Em."

"You're welcome, Bells."

I drank it all. Realizing that this was the best punch ever, I had poured me some more punch.

When I drank six cups, I started to wonder why it tasted funny. Then, the whole night was a blur.

EPOV

Oh, shit. Bella is drunk. What do I do? I need help. I looked around and almost everyone was drunk. Where were the teachers? I guess I don't have help. What do I do?

Meanwhile, Bella got on a table. "Bella! Please, get down from there!"

"Edward, this is fun! Want to come up here with me?" She giggled, almost falling off the table.

"I'll get on it with you!" Rose volunteered.

They started dancing and soon, Alice joined them. Following that, every drunken girl got on a table and started to dance on each other. The guys were cheering. Emmett was throwing money at Rose, Alice, and Bella while yelling," Yes! That's my hot girlfriend and her hot friends! I love you, baby, for being hot and having hot friends!"

I saw Jasper. Finally, someone who is sober! "Jazz, get the girls and Emmett home."

He nodded at me.

"Bella, babe, we're going home."

"Edward, no! I don't want to! I'm having fun!"

"Bella, the paparazzi could be outside listening to this. Do you want the next headlines to be `There's a wild side to Natalie? ` No? I thought so."

"B—"

"Charlie is going to be furious at you guys."

"Edward, how about we don't go see Charlie? We could get a hotel room and… You know," She said, suggestively in my ear.

"Okay… Wait! No, Bella. Let's go home. I'll take you to my house so you won't get into that much trouble with your dad."

"NO! Edward! I don't want to—"

Bella covered her mouth. She ran to the bathroom with me hot on her heels. She was in the first stall, puking her brains out. I pulled her hair back. She passed out and I caught her just before her head hit the toilet. I picked her up and took her in my car.

Please, God, don't let her vomit in my car, I silently prayed.

Surprisingly, I didn't see the paparazzi, but that didn't mean they weren't there. I made it home without any conflict. Well, until Esme heard me coming up the stairs.

"Edward, what happened? Where are my sons? Is Bella okay?" She questioned.

"Someone spiked the punch. They are still at the high school. Jasper is trying to get them home. Bella just got drunk and passed out."

She frowned. I knew she didn't like drinking and I know I so just got everyone in trouble—even my Bella.

Esme woke up Carlisle and he made a few calls. I brought Bella up to my room and we fell asleep.

BPOV

I opened my eyes and immediately closed them. I groaned. The light hurt. "Bella?" Edward asked. "I thought you would sleep forever. Do you want—"

"Shhhh."  
"Oh, right. Hangover."

I nodded. I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. The light still bothered me. "Can I just lie in bed all day?" I asked.

He laughed. "No, Bella. You have to see Emmett with a hangover. It is hysterical. Um. Do you want some sunglasses? I heard they helped."

"If it helps, then sure."

He gave me his sunglasses and I walked downstairs. I sat on the couch and Edward pulled me on his lap. Emmett came in also with a pair of sunglasses. He kept mumbling that he hated his life. I don't think he even saw us. Edward pulled out his phone and started recording.

Emmett turned on the music and started dancing and making pull out a drink. "Bloody Maries," Edward whispered.

That was when Emmett started singing Blame It on the Alcohol by Jamie Foxx. I tried not to laugh. One, because of my hangover and two, because I didn't want Emmett to know we were watching until we send that video to everyone and put it on YouTube and such.

Emmett was soon done and he looked straight at us as I giggled. His mouth dropped. "NO!" He screamed.

He and I looked at each other and groaned whilst holding our heads. "Do you want a Bloody Mary?" He whispered.

"Hell no. I cannot deal with anymore alcohol."

"It helps your hangover."

"It actually does, Bella," Edward said.

"Fine."

Emmett poured me a cup. "Now, Edward. Delete that video."

"Okay."

Edward deleted it. "Did you send it to me?" I quietly asked.

He nodded.

-

"Isabella, Rosalie, and Alice. I am very disappointed in you. I cannot believe you got completely intoxicated out of your minds! Anyone heard of alcohol poisoning? Yeah, it kills thousands of teens each year. You guys could've died."

"Dad, trust me. I will never drink again. Hangovers suck," I moaned.

"Charlie, I will drink because I had a good time, but never with idiots like Newton and Stanley. Once Bella left, we played spin the bottle and I had to kiss Stanley and Mike about keeled over because he was so horny. I was disgusted," Rosalie remembered, crinkling her nose.

"Charlie, most of us didn't know we were drinking in the first place. Someone spiked the punch. Be glad Edward told Esme who told Carlisle who told the cops that the party had gotten out of control otherwise something bad would probably have happened," Alice rambled.

"I do not want this to happen again until you guys are 21. Some of you could have gotten arrested. The people who spiked the punch are going to get arrested, I can tell you that. I'm disappointed in all of you and the boys, too."

"We're sorry, Dad," I apologized.

I hugged him. _Oof _came out of his mouth because he was surprised. "Well, just get up to your rooms."

We went up to our rooms. My head still ached so I finished my left over alcoholic drink and threw that away. I put on some classical music—on low—and fell asleep.

What a weird graduation. I got engaged, graduated, and got drunk beyond belief. Minus the hangover, it was actually kind of fun.

-

**Hey, guys. Hope you liked this chapter. I loved writing it. Please review. (: Oh, and I told you this chapter would be long.**

-Bailee


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews. (: There will be five more chapters left after this one. I have it all planned out so I shouldn't have writer's block. Yay! Um. Not much to say here... On with the story!**

Chapter 25

I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was twenty minutes after four in the morning. Wasn't I supposed to do something today? I shook my head, assuming it was nothing. I lay back down and tried to get more sleep.

Well, guess what. I couldn't fall back asleep. I got up and went downstairs for some cereal. As I was chomping down my Special K Fruit and Yogurt cereal, the bell rang. Who the hell could that be?

I opened the door and saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett standing there. "Bella, are you guys not ready? If you are, you are not riding the plane with that on," He said, pointing at my clothes.

It was shorts and a tank top. I didn't see the big deal, but Edward was protective. And it was cute. But, wait. Why are they here?

"Why are you guys here?"

"Bella, Myrtle Beach? Remember? I'm going to get my tanning on. We need to leave in ten minutes," Emmett said.

My mouth dropped. How the hell can I forget that? I mean, it is Myrtle freaking Beach! "Shit!" I squeaked. "Alice! Rose! We slept in!"

They flew down the steps. "No," Rose gasped.

"Seriously?" Alice asked.

"I thought we all set our alarms! How?" They exclaimed at the same time.

"There was a thunder storm last night. The power went out. That's why we set our phones. You didn't hear it? Now, who's the one who can sleep through a storm?" Jasper ridiculed.

"Shut up, Jasper. You slept through me shopping. That is impossi-," Alice retorted.

"Guys! We have five minutes left to get ready. Let's get our bags and leave," Rose interrupted.

"But, I want to look cute when I get off that plane!" Alice frowned.

"Alice, sweetie, you always look cute," Jasper smiled.

"Awe, you're so sweet!"

"Four minutes," Rose reminded.

Meanwhile, I'm halfway up the steps with Edward behind me. "Anything you need that you didn't pack yet?" He asked.

"My hairbrush, toothbrush, cell phone charger, Whalefred, and make up."

"Go get dressed and get your bathroom stuff. I'll get your cell phone charger and Whalefred."

Whalefred was my stuffed animal Edward bought me. He's a stuffed whale—obviously—and he is very soft.

I hurried up in the bathroom, threw my sweat pants and a shirt on, and did my bathroom routine. "Let's go!"

"You know, I bet if Renee and Charlie would be here, we wouldn't've been late," Alice grumbled.

"You're the one who sent them to couple's massage," I reminded her.

"Well, they needed it. After the bomb that Edward dropped on them—"

"Hey! I asked him. I just didn't tell him when I would propose," Edward defended himself.

"And after we were all drunk and Charlie about had a heart attack when Rose, Emmett, Jazz, and I came in, too," Alice continued

"It's not our faults, though! It was the asshole who spiked it!" Emmett exclaimed.

We threw our luggage in the car and drove to the airport. We made it just in time. I sighed as we sat down. Thank God, we made it.

-

Halfway through the plane ride, Emmett woke up. We were all very upset by this. Mostly because Emmett thinks it's funny to get people riled up. "Hey, guys. You know that Ke$ha song? This place about bl—"

"Emmett! Shut the hell up!" Rosalie yelled.

Everyone was looking everywhere. "Em, we won't go to Dick's Restaurant if you keep talking like that," I negotiated.

"Like what? I never said the word bomb or terr—"

"Emmett," Edward sighed. "People are getting tense. Shut. Up."

"Fine."

"Thank you," we all said.

Not even five minutes later, Emmett whined," I'm bored. How long do we have left?"

"Emmett, read a book," Jasper ordered.

"It's not going to take a year for the plane ride to end. I need something to entertain me for however long we have left."

We all groaned. That's when Emmett had a devilish smile on his face. "Are we there yet?"

"No, Emmett," Edward and I answered.

Five seconds later. "Are we there yet?"

"No," Rose replied.

"Are we there yet?"

Jasper's turn. "No. We are not there yet."

He was quiet for a minute. I thought he was done. "Are we there yet?"

"NO!" Alice sighed as loud as possible.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Sheesh, you could've said it nicely."

Every person on that plane who was annoyed—which was about everyone—looked at Emmett. That look said 'if you don't shut up, you're getting thrown out the plane.' I got a magazine and gave it to him. "But, it's a girls' magazine!" He cried.

"Read it!"

Five minutes later he goes, "Ew! Anne Hathaway! That skirt does not flatter your ass!"

"What was that, Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"Um… I love you?"

"Thought so."

The rest of the plane ride went like that. Emmett saying what was wrong with the girls' outfits or if they looked hot. I think everyone on the plane was thankful that he wasn't talking about bombs or asking if we were there yet. I think they were even happier when they got off of the plane.

We rented a little house. I found the room that Edward and I were sharing. I jumped on the bed. Edward joined me. "Alice said we are just going to go to sleep for the rest of the night and get up early tomorrow."

"Are we really going to sleep?" I smirked.

"Well, I'm pretty tired."

He lay on the bed and pretended to snore. I pouted and he opened one eye. He sat up and pulled me towards him. I squealed as he started to tickle me. "Edward, st-t-op!"

"I don't want to go in there! I think they're doing something kinky! Don't make me do it!" Emmett shrieked.

The door opened and Emmett flew through it. The door quickly shut. "Ahhhh! My eyes! My beautiful eyes!" Emmett screamed. "Oh, wait, you're not naked. Guys! They weren't doing it!"

Edward and I got up. We both smacked him upside the head. "You guys wonder why I'm so dumb—you always hit me."

"No, Emmett, you were stupid before that," Edward chuckled. "What did you guys want? I was practicing my honeymoon with my beautiful fiancé."

"Ew! I knew they were going to d—"

"Emmett, what did you want?"

"We're waking up at 7 tomorrow to go out to eat, go to the beach for the rest of the day, then go out to eat again."

-

We pulled up to the beach, and Emmett was bouncing in excitement whispering, "Beach. Beach. Beach. Beach!"

"Emmett, calm down otherwise I'll turn this car around," Rose threatened.

I guess she's not in the mood for his antics. We parked and Emmett grabbed the cooler and went running to the beach.

"Rose, what's wrong with him?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I think he was dropped on his head or something," Rose answered.

"No, _he _dropped himself on his head," Jasper howled.

"What do you mean he dropped himself on his head?" I gasped.

"He thought he could fly, so he got on his dresser, jumped, and basically landed on his head," Jazz explained.

"Nu uh!" Rose, Alice, and I laughed.

"It gets better! He tried it again!" Edward said.

"And another time after that," Jasper added.

"He's something special. Have fun with him, Rose," Alice giggled.

We found Emmett—who was playing with a little kid. He threw the ball at the kid and it hit him on the head. The boy ran away crying, Emmett followed him, and his mom chased him off with her purse.

"Yeah, Rose, have fun with him," I smiled.

"I do," She deadpanned.

"EW!" Everyone shrieked.

"Rose! Come in the water with me!" Emmett pleaded.

"I'm tanning!" She replied.

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Bella, want to accompany me to the water?" Edward asked me.

I nodded and took off my dress. I had a blue bikini on and it had jewels on them. Edward's mouth dropped a little and Emmett laughed. "Eddie got a little problem?" He asked, shifting his eyes downwards.

"No. Not yet," Edward grimaced.

I shook my head. Boys are perverts. "Let's go, _Eddie,"_ I smirked.

"Shall we, then, _Isabella_?"

I frowned. "I won't call you 'Eddie' if you don't call me 'Isabella?"

"It's a deal."

"Shall we kiss on it?"

"Oh yeah."

We kissed, but we were interrupted by Emmett who was screeching like a little girl. "What, Emmett?" I asked, exasperatedly.

"I thought I saw a bug."

"You're an idiot."

"Love you, too, Bells!"

I shook my head. "Come on, guys! We've got the whole ocean out in front of us and we're standing here like idiots! Let's go!" Alice cheered.

"I resent being called an idiot," Emmett said.

"It's true, though!" Alice retorted.

"I didn't say it wasn't true. I said I didn't like it."

We all just kind of looked at him for a few seconds and shook our heads whilst muttering, "What's wrong with him?"

"Edward, I'll race you," I challenged.

"You're on, love."

We started laughing and running. Somehow, I was ahead. I was in the water. I looked around, and I couldn't see Edward anywhere.

"Edward, where are you?"

I felt someone's arms snake around my waist. "Do you honestly think I would leave you alone here at the beach where a load of men are staring at you?" He asked.

"No, you would never do that," I smiled.

"But, I would do this. Hold your breath."

He picked me up and threw me. I screamed and closed my mouth when I hit the water. Then, I felt another pair of arms around me… Large arms. It was Emmett. "Come on, Bells. Let's go away!" He said, putting me on his back.

He started to run. "Where are we going?" I laughed.

"I don't know. Away from Edward, I guess."

"Okie dokie."

"Artichokie!" He giggled.

I felt someone grab my leg. "Oh, shit! Edward's on our tail!" I screamed.

Emmett started going faster. We were out of the water a few seconds later. "Now, where are we going?" I asked.

"Hey, Jazz, come here!"

"What's up, bro?"

"Take Bella's feet."

Jasper smiled, evilly. "Wait, what?" I asked, scared.

He grabbed my feet and Emmett had my arms. This is not going to end well… For me, anyways. They brought me to the water again and I kicked and screamed the whole way. "Emmett!" Rosalie yelled. "Let her go!"

"If I let her go, her head will fly into the water because Jasper still has her legs," Emmett replied.

"Emmett _and _Jasper! Let her go!" Rosalie amended.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay, then," They said.

They swung me once, and I went flying into the water. I came back out, sputtering and spitting. "Bella, I've been looking everywhere for you," Edward said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to get my reve—"

That was when I saw a wave. A big wave. My eyes widened. Edward laughed at me. "Bella, I got you," He chuckled as he wrapped his body around me.

We moved a few feet. I let out a breath that I just realized I was holding. "Bella! You were so scared!" Emmett cackled at me coming towards us with Rose, Alice, and Jasper in tow. "Shit, I wish I was there for that one!"

I felt Edward's body vibrating from the laughter he was trying to keep in. "Not funny, Edward," I frowned as I slapped his arm, playfully.

"I'm sorry, love, but you should've seen your face."

I pouted, and he kissed me. We played in the water for another hour. "Well, I'm going to lie in the sun. Rose, Alice, want to come?"

They nodded. We got to our towels and sprayed ourselves with tanning spray. "Natalie?" A little girl asked.

I was confused until I remembered that my secret was out. "Yes, sweetheart?" I smiled.

"Can I have your autograph and a picture with you?"

"Sure you can! What's your name?"

"Lily Vonda."

She pulled out a notebook—her diary, I presumed—and she gave it to me. I wrote this:

_Lily Vonda, thank you for being my fan. It means so much to me. Love, Natalie._

She squealed as she read what I wrote. "Thank you so much!" She smiled after she took our picture.

She pointed to a boy about the age of sixteen. "See that boy over there?"

I nodded. "Can I bring him over here so he can meet you? He has cancer and that's his wish… To meet you."

My mouth dropped. "Sure. Bring him over."

I looked at Alice and Rosalie, who heard what she said. "Bells, that's so sad," Alice sniffed.

"Hi, I'm Adam," The boy said.

"Hi, Adam. I'm Natalie, but you can call me Bella."

"Hey, Bella. It's kind of awkward, now."

I smiled. "Tell me about yourself, Adam."

"I'm just living my life the way I want to because each day is a gift. I know I'm not going to be on this earth much longer, but I'm making the most of it. Like today, for example, I just wanted to go to the beach, so I took my sister and went."

"How old are you, Adam?"

"I'm sixteen. Why?"

"You seem so much older than that," I smiled.

"Thank you."

We talked for a few more minutes. His sister came over and said, "Mom said she wants us to go home."

"Alright. Well, Bella, it was nice to talk to you."

"Do you want a picture or something?"

He looked nervous. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Sure."

I quickly pecked his lips. He smiled. "I got to kiss a superstar."

I grinned. "Come on, Adam! Mom wants us home in time for supper!"

"Goodbye, Bella."

"Bye, Adam and Lily!"

They waved to me as they retreated back to their cars. "Who was that, love?" Edward asked.

"He's a kid who really wanted to meet me."

"You kissed him."

"He has cancer… He said he wanted a kiss so I did."

"Okay… I thought you were straying from me."

"Never, babe. Besides, he's a couple years younger than me."

"Is Bella a cougar?" Emmett boomed.

My face turned a dark shade of red. "Of course not, Emmett. I like older guys. Like, Edward. He's nineteen—a year older than me."

"Blah, blah, blah. Bells, you kissed a fifteen year old."

"For one, he's sixteen, and two, it was barely a kiss. Our lips barely touched!"

"Someone's getting defensive!"

"Emmett, shut up!" Rose yelled.

"Babe, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm going to get a drink. You guys want anything? No? Good."

Emmett flopped on the ground and groaned. "What's wrong with her?"

"Period, probably," Alice shrugged.

"I'm going to check it out," I said.

"I'll keep the guys out of trouble," Alice chirped.

I could still see Rosalie's blonde hair, so I ran after her. "Rose! Rose! Rose! Rose!"

"What, Bella?"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I kind of don't want to talk about it here."

"Bathroom?"

She nodded. "So, Rose, what's wrong."

"What couldn't be wrong, Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

"One, my parents are getting a divorce—"

"What? When did this happen?"

"They had the biggest fight ever."

"About what?"

"They were fighting about Ally because her death still hurts them. Then, they started yelling at me over the phone. They told me I was no Ally and I couldn't replace her. They said she was way prettier than me and that they wished I was dead instead of Ally."

Now, tears were in her eyes and I was furious. Ally was Rosalie's older sister who died in a car crash due to texting while driving. She was perfect in her parent's eyes. I don't see why they don't think Rosalie is perfect. She totally is.

"And to top it all off, I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" I whispered.

"I know."

"When?"

"I haven't been feeling well lately, so I took a pregnancy test the other day. It was positive. I set up an appointment for the doctor's when we get back. I'm so scared, Bella. Don't tell anyone, please."

"I won't tell anyone. And there is nothing to be scared about."

"What if I really am pregnant and Emmett won't love me anymore?"

"Rose, dear, he will love you even if you sprouted ten more heads."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks, Bella."

"Now, let's get something to eat, because one, I'm starving, and two, Jelly needs food."

"Jelly?"

"Your baby."

"You named my baby Jelly?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because 'jelly' is a cool name."

"Bella, you are so weird."

"But, I'm _your_ best friend. What does that say about you?"

"I'm a nice person."

We laughed and we got in line for food. We both got fries with bacon and cheese on them. We headed back to our friends. Alice looked really annoyed with a kid who was chatting her ear off.

"What's your favorite kind of skittle?" He asked, chomping on chips.

"I don't have one," Alice replied, skimming through her magazine.

"Starburst?"

"Don't have one."

"Jelly beans?"

"Don't have one."

"Do you like fish?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"Do you want to learn how to fish?"

"Nope," She said, popping the 'p.'

He was quiet for a few seconds. "I am on drugs."

"Cool."

"Have you ever tried cocaine?"

"Nope."

"It burns your nose."

"Good shit?"

"Hell yeah! Have you ever given a guy a blow job?"

"What the hell?"

"If you haven't, don't."

"Why?" Alice asked, frustrated.

"Because it's like peanut butter getting stuck in your mouth, but in your throat."

"That's disgusting. How do you know that?"

"I get around."

"Cool. Can you stop talking to me?"

"Oh my, gosh! Her glasses are bigger than my—"

"I don't want to know what was going to come out of your mouth! Shut up and leave me alone!"

"Well, I'm going to go bother Four Eyes. It was nice talking to you, Pixie," He said, chasing the other girl. "Hey! What's your favorite kind of skittle?"

Rose, the guys, and I looked at each other and started laughing so hard. "Okay, who was that?" I giggled.

"I don't know! He just started talking to me! Emmett, Jazz, and Edward wouldn't help me!" Alice freaked.

I smiled. Then, it started to rain. Oh, that blows. "Let's go!" Alice squealed.

Edward pulled onto his back and began to run. I buried my face in the crook of his neck because I was scared that I would fall off. We all got into the car and Alice declared, "We are going to Dick's Restaurant."

Uh oh. That place was so rude. Then again, it was funny. They gave us hats and threw stuff at us. This is going to be a blast. I cannot wait until I see Emmett interact with them.

(: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (:

**I was going to continue, but then I was like this has more than 3,000 words, so I stopped. Next chapter will most likely be short, unless I figure out more things. You guys know what this means. Instead of four more chapters, there will be five. (: YAY! I hoped you guys liked this. That conversation with the guy happened to me… It was one of my cousins, though, but it was out of the blue. I laughed so hard. (: Please, review.**

~Bailee 


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: Thanks all for the lovely reviews. They mean so much to me. Every. Single. One. You know what I've noticed? I've been updating more. No clue why. And, yeah, this will be short. I think the calculations about how far away the colleges are from each other are right. I hope. If I'm not, then I'm sorry.**

ATTENTION PREGNANCY HOAX READERS!

And if any of you guys read Pregnancy Hoax, that won't be updated for a while. One, writer's block, and two, I want to finish this story. Hopefully by summer, I will have a whole outline for it and that will make it easier for me to write. By the way, my summer starts on May 29. Think my Pregnancy Hoax readers can hang on for that long? There might be one update, but don't count on it. I promise you all, by the start of the summer; I will a ton of updates and maybe a new story, too. And if you haven't read it, check it out, please. (:

Chapter 26

We were soon seated at Dick's Restaurant. "This is going to be fun. So, we've got Whore, Steroids, and Pixie on one side, and then there's Sex Hair, Blushie, and Southern. Okay, what would you guys like to drink? I'm John. Call me if you need me. But, don't need me," The waiter asked.

Rose, Alice, and Jasper ordered water. "You trying to watch your figure?" John smirked.

"It's hard to keep up with these ladies," Jazz retorted.

"What about you, big man?" He asked Emmett.

"Mountain Dew."

"I can see that _you aren't _trying to watch your figure. How about a diet?"

"Nah, I like my food. I'm not trading it for celery and shit."

"I mean, a Diet Mountain Dew. Obviously, you weren't the one to get the brains in the family."

"They make those?" Emmett exclaimed. "Let me try one!"

"Babe, you won't like it. Just get him a regular Mountain Dew, please," Rose said.

"Anything for you, darling. And you two?" He asked Edward and I.

"Diet Coke," I told him.

"Same for me."

"I'll be back with that in a second. Hey, Bill! Come help me with their hats."

"We get hats?" Emmett squealed.

"You didn't know that?" I laughed.

"Nope," He said, popping the 'p.' "This is going to be so much fun!"

The man was soon done with the hats. "Okay, now read them," He announced.

"I'm so gay the hamster in my ass has a hamster in his ass," Emmett read. "Wait, I'm not gay!"

"Just put the hat on," Rose smiled. "S L _ T. All I need is U."

We laughed at their hats. Jasper read his. "I lost my virginity to him."

It had an arrow that pointed to Edward. "I hump my Xbox," Edward chuckled.

Alice howled at her hat. "I'm so easy a caveman could do me!"

Now, it was my turn. "Future stripper."

Two words. Two words that got the whole table laughing. Two words that could kill me if Charlie ever saw this. Two words that had me blushing tomato red.

"Damn! Why does Edward get the stripper? Rosie, can you be a stripper?" Emmett whined.

His response was two slaps—from Edward and Rosalie—and a blushing Bella. But, what else is new? I'll tell you the answer. None of it!

John came back with our drinks and he threw the straws at us. "What would you guys want to eat?"

Alice, Rose, and I ordered a Dolly Parton—basically chicken—Jasper and Emmett ordered ribs, and Edward ordered chicken tenders.

"So, when's the wedding?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. What do you think, love?"

"I don't know. I know that I want to do it before I got to college."

"That's what I want, too. I want everyone to know that I am yours and you are mine."

Alice's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh my, gosh! I'm planning your wedding. I got everything figured out!" She squealed. "Okay, so your colors should be blue and grey. Then, it's going to be outside and so pretty. It's going to be huge!"

"When did I say you can plan it?"

Her face fell. "I'm kidding, Alice. If it's alright with Edward, you can do whatever you want because you have amazing taste."

She looked at Edward, hopefully. "You better do well on my wedding, Alice. Make it as gorgeous as my fiancé. That's going to be a hard job because she is the most beautiful thing ever."

I blushed. He kissed my forehead. Our food came and, soon, we were getting ready to leave. "I want a t-shirt!" Emmett yelled.

"Calm down, Steriods. What size do you wear? Extra, extra, extra large?"

"Give me an extra-large, buddy."

"Alright. What about you guys?"

We said our sizes and left. I headed towards the car, but Edward pulled me away towards the sidewalk. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Surprise."

"Edward, you know I don't like surprises."

"You better get used to it, love, because I love surprising you."

I groaned, and he laughed at me. He began tugging me, making me go faster. "Edward, I'm going to fall!" I told me as I stumbled.

He stopped and put me on his back to give a piggy back ride. "Where are we going and why are we going so fast?"

"Can't tell you, and we're going to be late."

I laughed as Edward started running which caused me to hold onto him even tighter. He stopped at a lake. "Edward, you're late! You're never late!" a man laughed.

"Sorry, everyone wanted shirts when we went out to eat," Edward apologized whilst letting me off of his back.

"It's alright, man. It's a slow day. And this pretty lady must be Bella, eh? It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I'm Jack."

"It's nice to meet you, Jack," I smiled.

"Well, I'll let you guys go on your way. Make sure the boat is back before dark so you have an hour."

"Okay, Jack. See you later!"

"Edward, tell me what we're doing out here."

"We are going for a ride on a boat."

"You know how to drive a boat?"

"Carlisle taught me."

I smiled as he picked me up bridal style and jumped into the boat. "But, I'm not going to be driving because I don't want to wreck. You know you are a very big distraction. Especially in that white cover up, that is see through and that blue bikini. You in blue is going to be the death of me."

I gulped as he sat me down on the chair. He was on top of me and kissed me. As his lips went to down to my neck—his favorite spot on me, well, one of them anyways—I noticed people were watching us. Not just any people. It was our friends. The boat was twenty feet away from the dock, but I knew they noticed us.

I couldn't do anything. I was paralyzed because whatever the hell Edward was doing to my neck felt amazing. I couldn't help but moan, loudly. They heard me. Emmett's loud laughter could be heard from a mile away. "Edward, we've got an audience."

"Let them watch," He growled.

"Even though you are sexy when you growl, I can't let them watch."

"I'm going to wring their necks. I told them to go back to the house, but do they listen? No. I wanted a romantic evening with my soon-to-be wife."

He sat up and told the driver to turn around. "Edward, I never said that we had to turn around."

"No, let's just go home. I'm tired, Bella."

"But, Edward, what if I want to stay?"

"Well, I don't. Not anymore. Jack will be glad that we got the boat back so early."

"Edward, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Bella. I'm fine."

"You're angry."

"No—"

"You're angry with me. What did I do? Is it because I stopped you?"

"No, Bella. I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything!"

"No, you're mad at me, Edward. I can see it in your eyes. I know you're mad at me."

"You don't know anything!" He yelled.

My eyes widened. "Bella," Edward whispered.

I shook my head. "No."

I jumped off the boat and swam to shore. I heard a splash behind me and knew Edward was following me. I swam a little bit faster. The guys saw that something was wrong—I mean, I did have tears flowing down my face. Emmett and Jasper pulled me out of the water.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"What did he do?" Rose seethed.

"I'll kick his ass," Emmett offered.

"Do you need to talk?" Jasper questioned.

It seemed like they were all talking at once. "Guys, please, shut up! I'm going back to the house. I just need to be alone right now, alright? I don't want to talk. And don't let Edward follow me."

"Bella!" Edward yelled, getting out of the water.

I ignored him and called a taxi. It brought me home and I went up to my room and cried myself to sleep.

I hated fighting with him.

EPOV

I was sucking my love's beautiful neck when she said, "Edward, we've got an audience."

"Let them watch," I growled, not wanting to be interrupted.

"Even though you are sexy when you growl, I can't let them watch."

"I'm going to wring their necks. I told them to go back to the house, but do they listen? No. I wanted a romantic evening with my soon-to-be wife."

I sat up and told the driver to turn around. "Edward, I never said that we had to turn around."

"No, let's just go home. I'm tired, Bella."

"But, Edward, what if I want to stay?"

"Well, I don't. Not anymore. Jack will be glad that we got the boat back so early."

"Edward, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Bella. I'm fine."

"You're angry."

"No—"

"You're angry with me. What did I do? Is it because I stopped you?"

"No, Bella. I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything!"

"No, you're mad at me, Edward. I can see it in your eyes. I know you're mad at me."

"You don't know anything!" I yelled.

Her eyes widened. "Bella," I whispered.

She shook her head. "No."

She jumped off the boat and swam for the shore. I jumped in after her.

Seriously, what was wrong with me? I don't know. I just had a headache, wanted some alone time with my fiancé, and not have to worry about anything. Well, my alone time was interrupted by my 'friends' and I was pissed because I needed to spend some time with her. Especially after I decided I wanted to go to Harvard… I knew Bella had her heart set on Yale, I just didn't like Yale. Harvard seemed like the better choice. It's going to break her—and my—heart when I tell her that. Yale and Harvard are a little over a hundred miles apart. That's like a little less than two hours. And I know everyone else is going to Dartmouth which is around 80 miles away from Harvard. Yeah, I've done calculations. I'm just going to miss my friends. I'm really going to miss Bella.

Bella. _Bella. BELLA! _I need to find her! I ran towards the taxi that she got in and Emmett pushed me back. "She doesn't want to see you, dude. What did you do to her?"

"I yelled at her," I admitted.

"But, by accident!" I added, looking at Rosalie who was glaring daggers at me.

"Why would you yell at her?" Alice asked.

"I'm stressed out."

"Why?"

"Bella and I are going to different colleges. She has her heart set on Yale, and I have mine set on Harvard. I can't make her go to Harvard, and she definitely won't let me go to Yale if she knew I wanted to go to Harvard."

"I'm sorry, dude. That's going to be tough," Emmett apologized.

"Emmett, you shouldn't be apologizing to him. He should be doing that to her," Rose muttered. "Edward, the thing about Bella is that she may look strong, but she's delicate. If you yell at her—especially with no reason at all—she will cry. Bella is the sweetest thing, and if you think I'm not going to kick your ass for yelling at her for no reason—"

"Rose! Calm down. Edward is stressed. Imagine if you were going to different schools than you loved one," Jasper reasoned. "You'd be pretty mad, too."

"Edward obviously doesn't love Bella enough to switch his dream school. I'd do it for Emmett."

"Because when Bella would find out, she would kill me for not going to my dream school, Rose!" Edward sighed.

"You are just a selfish bastard!"

"Rosalie, why are you being such a bitch?" Alice questioned.

"You try being pregnant!" Rose murmured.

"What?" Emmett whispered.

"I said, you try being pregnant. I'm sorry I had to tell you this way. Emmett, I'm pregnant. I-I-I'm not even sure. I'm going to the doctor's when we get back home," Rose said.

His mouth dropped and he was speechless. "Emmett?" Rose called.

Emmett still wasn't saying anything. It was as if he was frozen. "Bella was wrong. I told her you wouldn't love me when I told you," She cried.

Guess who else got a taxi? Rosalie.

Emmett's body seemed to work when she left. He raced into the car and sped off.

Guess who else got a taxi? Jasper, Alice, and me. This night blows.

We got home and I ran upstairs not listening to Alice's pleas to give her some privacy or let her talk to her first. I opened to door and said, "Bella, I'm so—"

She was passed out on the love seat. Dried tear streaks were visible. I picked her up, sat her on the bed, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I love you and I hope you will forgive me for yelling at you," I whispered.

I walked downstairs and lay down on the couch. Alice and Jasper gave me questioning looks, but I ignored them. I didn't want to talk to anyone. And the one person I did want to talk to was mad at me. I fell into an uncomfortable sleep. I just wished that Bella would forgive me.

_

**Okay, so I know. Short chapter. And I don't even know what came over me when I wrote that fight scene. Sorry. Haha. And May is going to be a very busy month for me because I have a bunch of exams. Boo. Oh, and more homework because of exams. Double boo. But, I do get out on the 25****th**** or 29****th****. Hopefully, the 25****th**** because school is boring. (; Okay, please review, everybody! You know the drill. And I love all of your guys' reviews. They make my day.(: See you at the next update. Sorry if there are any mistakes, by the way. I'm really tired so you're lucky I'm finishing this. Haha.**

-Bailee(: 


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: Hello, my lovely readers. Thank you for all of your reviews. (: I'll be writing way more because school is over. WOO! I'm so happy. (: Oh, and here are the ages of everyone. I thought you might want to know this.  
Bella: 18  
Edward: 19  
Alice: 18  
Jasper:19  
Rosalie: 18  
Emmett: 20 (Just turned)**

Chapter 27

RPOV

I can't believe I told Emmett like that. It was supposed to be different. I was going to take him to dinner after the doctor's appointment, and, once I was sure, I would tell him about the baby. But, my big mouth ruined everything. Why did I have to tell—

Taps against the window interrupted my thinking. I opened the window and looked out. It was dark now, so I couldn't see anything.

Then, a rock came up and hit me in the face. "Son of a bitch!" I muttered.

"Rosalie, I would say some Shakespeare bullshit, but I didn't pay attention when we did Romeo and Juliet. So, I'll pull a Rapunzel and say let down your blonde hair!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, you hit me in the face with a rock! Get your ass up here!"

"Shit! Seriously? The first time I try to be romantic and I end up hurting my girlfriend!"

Emmett ran upstairs with Alice and Jasper. "Rosie, what did he do?"

"He threw rocks at my window, I opened my window, and being the goofball that he is, he threw up another rock which hit my face."

"Oh dear, you're bleeding," Alice frowned. "And you have that modeling shoot in a week."

"I'm not going to that, Alice," I snapped.

"Why?"

"I might be pregnant."

"So? You can be a pregnancy model. Don't they have those?"

"You're so clueless. They won't even look at me in a month if I am. My life is ruined."

"Rosalie, this is a gift."

"I know it is, Alice, but I don't want it right now. My life just got started. Now, it's over."

"Rose, it's not over. It's just another chap—"

"Alice, I just really don't want to talk about right now, please," I sniffed.

She nodded. "Rosie, I'm so sorry I hit you with that rock," Emmett apologized.

"It's alright, Emmett."

"Well, this is going to be a damn good story for our Emmett Junior," He smiled.

"It's Jelly," I corrected.

He gave me a questioning glance. "It's Bella's nickname for it. It just kind of stuck with me. Anyway, why is this a great story? I just got hit in the face with a rock."

He got down on one knee. "Rosalie, this was supposed to be romantic, but it obviously wasn't because I'm a clown. But, you have made my life so amazingly perfect. I was going to sing 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars, but I didn't like the lyrics. It said, 'Hey, baby, I think I want to marry you.' Rosalie, I don't _think_ I want to marry you, I _know _I want to marry you. So, will you marry me?"

He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. There was a beautiful diamond ring. "Yes," I whispered.

He slid the ring on my finger and kissed me. I heard Alice squeal and open the door. "Rosalie! What's it feel like to be engaged?"

"Amazing," I smiled.

"Come downstairs with me. I need girl time."

"Have fun painting each other's nails!" Emmett grinned.

We went downstairs in the kitchen and talked about the wedding. I'm marrying Emmett and having his baby. Life is good.

BPOV

Cereal. That was the first thing I thought of when I woke up. I wanted some cereal. Cinnamon Toast Crunch, to be exact. I walked downstairs. I was confused when I saw Edward on the couch. Poor little thing, he must be so uncomfort—

I'm such an idiot. All of last night came back to me. I was pissed that Edward yelled at me. I was the reason he is on that hard couch. Damn, why do I have to be such a drama queen?

"Edward?" I whispered.

He twitched. I cleared my throat. "Edward, wake up!" I said, shaking him.

He moaned. "Who is it?"

"Bella."

Edward's eyes flashed open. He sat up knocking me onto his lap. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry."

His green eyes found mine. "Bella, I am so sorry I yelled at—"

"No, it was my fault. I overreacted. It was just me being a drama queen. I'm sorry."

"How about we're both sorry?"

"Fine, but I'm the most sorriest."

"Nope. I am."

I shook my head, smiling. "I'm going to get some cereal."

"Love, let me cook you something."

"I have been wanting Cinnamon Toast Crunch the whole five minutes I've been up."

I pulled him off of the couch and went to the kitchen. Edward pulled out an apple whilst I started pouring the milk into my cereal. He took a bite of his apple. "So, what do you want to do today?" I asked.

He thought while taking another bite of his apple. "Do you want to just lounge around the house?"

"Sure."

"Where is everyone?" I asked as we sat on the couch.

"They're probably sleeping considering it is seven in the morning."

"And I'm up at this ungodly hour?"

"I was surprised you were up when you woke me up."

"Can we go back to bed?"

"Sure."

We went upstairs to our bedroom and I flopped onto the bed. He quickly joined me. I sighed in his chest. "I love you, Edward."

"Bella, I have something to tell you. I should've told you this sooner, but I didn't know how."

"What is it, Edward?"

"I'm going to Harvard."

"So? I'll go with you."

"No, Bella."

"Why not?"

"You're going to Yale. I know how much you want to go to Yale."

"I'd rather be with you, Edward. I can't live without you. I'd rather go with you than go to Yale."

"Bella—"

"Edward, I want to go with you."

"Bella, I want you to do what makes you happy."

"And what if this makes me happy?"

"We'll see each other every weekend, I promise, Bella."

"You act as if I'm actually going to go."

"Because you are."

"But, Edward. I don't—"

"Bella, you love Yale. I know you love Yale. I'm not going to rip your chance from Yale away."

"Edward—"

"Bella, please, go to Yale."

"Why do you want me to go to Yale so badly?"

"Because I know it'll make you happier than Harvard. You said you hated Harvard."

"But you matter more to me than my hatred of Harvard."

"Bella, you are going to Yale. It's final."

"Edward, I don't want to fight. I'm not going."

"Bella, you hate Harvard."

"I'll learn to like it."

"Bella, I don't want you to base your decisions around me."

"Edward, you are my life."

"Fine, I'll go to Yale with you."

"Dammit, Edward! If it makes you so damn happy, I'll go to Yale and you can go to Harvard. Thanks. You just ripped my heart out."

I turned on my side on the bed, wiping the tears that had fallen. "It's not like we're breaking up," Edward whispered.

"We are going to grow apart. We won't see each other every weekend. We'll have tests to study for. You're going to make friends. Girls are going to be knocking down your door for your number—"

"And I won't give it to them because I have a fiancé."

"We're still going to grow apart."

"We can skype."

"It won't be the same."

"We'll have holidays."

"Edward, I'm going to sleep. I don't feel like talking about this right now."

"I'm sorry."

I was silent. Part of me wanted to go with him and the other half wanted me to go to Yale. I ended up falling asleep quickly.

The rest of the trip Edward and I have been kind of awkward. The others know something is wrong but they don't know what caused it. I'm surprised Alice and Rose haven't sat me down and forced me to tell them.

We were on the plane ride home. Edward and I were sitting next to each other. "Bella, I'm sorry. I can't stand us ignoring each other."

I was quiet. I didn't know what to say. Well, actually I knew what I wanted to say, I just didn't know how to say it.

"Bella, please, say something. Don't be mad at me forever. I just want what makes you happy. I want what's best for you."

"I'm going to miss you so much," I whispered, my voice breaking on the last word.

He hugged me close. "I swear to God… I swear to God… Isabella Marie Swan, I swear to God, we will see each other at least once a month. It's just a little bit less than a two hour drive."

"I don't want to lose you. You're my everything. I never thought that I would get a great guy like you and now that I have you, you're just going to get ripped away from me because of school."

"Bella, you worry too much. We'll see each other. I'll make sure of it."

I looked at him. "I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you, too, Isabella Swan."

He kissed my hair and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Soon, I was in my bed getting ready to go to bed.

Two Months Later

I felt a kiss on my neck. Multiple kisses, actually. "Bella, love, wake up."

"No."

"You're going to miss your flight."

"So? Why do I have to go anyways?"

"Bella, you have to get settled in your dorms. You have no idea what the dorms look like or your way around campus. My plane ride is tomorrow and the others' ride is the day after tomorrow."

"I don't want to leave you."

He kissed me. "Bella, you have no idea how hard it is for me right now. Part of me—well, almost all of me—wants to take you away somewhere with me and never let you leave. But, that's selfish. You have a life to live. It's not all about me."

"You're my life, Edward. I love you. And trust me, I want you to take me away somewhere."

"Bella," He growled, sexily. "Don't tempt me."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

He chuckled. "Go get ready."

I pouted and he laughed. "You are such a stubborn girl."

"I know I am."

One hour later

"Bella, I don't want you to go," Alice sniffed.

"I know, Ali."

Alice had her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "Alice, let someone else have a turn at saying goodbye," Rosalie smiled.

Rose had a bump. It wasn't small but it wasn't huge either. It couldn't be hidden with a sweater much to Rosalie's dismay. But, she had been rocking the baby bump. Charlie was utterly shocked and wanted to strangle Emmett. Renee had to calm him down. Her parents had, sadly, disowned her. Rose had never seen them as her parents anyway considering she never lived with them. Rosalie came over and hugged me. "Love you, Bells."

"Love you, too, Rose."

Emmett picked me up and squeezed the life out of me. "Okay, Em, I can't breathe."

"Bye, Bells. I'm going to miss—"

He bit his fisted hand. "Bells, I'm going to miss you!" He sobbed, hugging me.

"Emmett, it's okay. We'll see each other soon. Rose, get him off of me."

"Gotcha, Bella."

"See ya, Bells," Jasper smiled.

"Bye, Jazz. Since I know you're the most responsible one of you four, I'm asking you to take care of everyone."

"Will do."

"Bella, I can't believe it! You're a grown up now! Oh, my baby girl! You're leaving me! You're so independent and strong. I'm going to miss you so much! I love you, Bella!" My mom cried, clutching onto me.

"Renee, let her breathe," Charlie chuckled.

Charlie stood in front of me, awkwardly. He was never the one for showing his feelings. "Well, I'll see you later—"

I hugged him, tightly. "I love you, Dad."

"Oh, well, I love you, too, Bells."

I pulled away. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Is Charlie Swan crying?" Alice gasped.

"No! There's just something in my eye."

"Sure, sure, Dad," I laughed.

Edward. I hugged him as tight as I possibly could. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," He whispered.

I kissed him, hard and passionately. "Bells, if you don't leave now, you'll have to wait for the next flight," Charlie informed me.

I broke the kiss. "Can I wait for the next flight?"

"No, Bella," He said.

I turned back to Edward and gave him one last peck on the lips. "Oh, wait. I almost forgot. I got you something," Edward told me.

"What for?"

"For you to remember me by."

"I'll always remember you."

He pulled a necklace out of his pocket. It was a locket. I opened it. In the locket was a picture of Edward and me.

Tears started threatening to spill. "Put it on me?" I whispered.

He nodded and put it on me. "I'm going to miss you so much," I said.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Thirty minutes later, I was in first class on an airplane to go where I won't see my boyfriend for a few weeks. Yes, I did want to go to Yale. It seemed like the best choice for me. I was going to major in fine arts. They had an excellent fine arts program.

I looked out the window. We had taken flight. I promise myself, I will have fun here even though Edward won't be with me.

I will have fun. No moping or crying in my room. Well, on weekends. I can do whatever I want on weekdays.

…..

**Hey, guys. Thanks for reading. Please review. Hey, this wasn't as short as I thought it would be. (: And, DAMN! How many times did they say 'I love you'? Like a million? Haha.**

-Bailee. 


End file.
